Hypnotherapy
by SquareShapedTriangle
Summary: David wants to make his friends as happy as they can be. Rated M for "hypnosis smut"
1. About

This fanfic has been in the work for months. Originally published as a PDF document, it will now appear on here as well.

Thanks to Anon232, Crono23, vk102 and others for helping me with edits and grammar/spelling.


	2. To help a friend

"We're not having ice cream for diner, honey," David's mom said. David was nervous. His mother was preparing broccoli and David hated broccoli. But that was not the reason he was nervous. No, he was nervous for a much better reason: David had been reading, studying, and researching a certain topic for a while. You see, his friends had been sad. They had been sad for a long time. Mike and Lucy didn't get along. Abbey and Paulo didn't get along. Abbey and Sue didn't get along. More recently, Abbey and Daisy stopped getting along and Daisy and Paulo stopped talking to each other as well. Mike was becoming sadder every day as his girlfriend didn't return his calls. Lucy had been gone for months. David sat at the table, observing everything, trying to think of ways of helping out.

This may come as a surprise to many, but David wasn't considered very smart. In fact, he was considered less than smart by most students and teachers at school. Only Paulo and Mr. Noodles believed in him. He was getting into more and more advanced classes, but people seemed to think that he was still kind of dumb. David didn't understand why. He just liked having fun. It didn't bother him though. David was happy just being with his friends, no matter what others might think of him. The downside is that whenever David proposed a solution to his friends' sadness, his idea was quickly shot down and ignored. He knew his friends didn't want to hurt him, but he wished he could help his friends better.

That's why David decided to do some research. Over the summer break he had been working on a solution. You see, David's ideas were a usually not very well thought through. For example, last time he uttered to Paulo that he should just kiss Daisy, it didn't dawn on him that Daisy was still in a relationship with Abbey. Daisy's and Paulo's sadness would only be solved momentarily but then things would get worse. So, this time, David decided to change things: he decided to think things through.

First, David had been researching various ways of helping people. He came across counseling boards, self-help books, TV-priests, astrologer and more. But David didn't see how _he_ could help people that way. So David didn't spend too much time on that.  
One day, David came across the perfect solution. He had concluded a long time ago why his friends weren't happy. Things between his friends were complicated. So complicated that people who liked each other stopped liking each other. David didn't understand why things were complicated. But he found a solution nonetheless.

See, David read about some kind of therapy that booked great results. It helped many people dealing with behavioural problems feel better. It helped many people with a bad history too. David felt like this was perfect for his friends. What he encountered was called "hypnotherapy".

Now, David was not dumb. He knew that regular hypnosis wouldn't fix all his friends' problems. Things were complicated and normal hypnosis can't make someone do something they don't really want to do, even if it is for the best. Normal hypnosis also only works temporarily and doesn't always work on everyone, so David had to find a way that worked better. David did a lot of research into hypnosis and found a forum of enthusiasts who had been perfecting techniques to help people better. They called themselves "mind control experts" and they focused on helping their loved ones do what was right. Just like David! It took David quite a lot of searching to get there though. The forum was only reachable using special software on his computer and was protected by some kind of password, but David loved puzzles; he cracked it without any issues.

David started chatting with these people and found out that he had a lot to learn. He had bought several books on the subject but they were all about magic tricks. This was no trick! This was serious! David signed up for an account and explained his situation. The forum people didn't quite seem to believe his story, wondering how a high school kid even managed to find their hidden spot. David just replied that he cared for his friends and liked special puzzles like hard crosswords. Although none of the forum members believed him, they welcomed him anyway. David found himself amidst a huge catalogue of information.

He read it all. He went through every article, every secret page, every manual he could find. Sometimes he didn't understand something. When that happened he just asked around on the forum. Halfway through his summer break it was him who was helping other people on the board. He kept gathering knowledge. He not only learned how to use hypnosis, but also how it worked. It took David some effort to learn all the difficult words, but eventually he managed to get it all in his head. He knew everything the friendly folks at the forum could teach him. Some people on there seemed to want to use hypnosis for bad things. David would make sure to always leave a comment that good boys and girls wouldn't do that. But he always helped people who had questions!

Three quarters into the summer break, David realised there was a problem. He felt like he had thought through this plan enough. But it might not work. You see, even with all the cool tricks he learned online he still needed to get his friends to relax before he put them into a state in which he could tell them what to do and how to fix things, but many of his friends would never relax around him. David decided to go further: he researched not only hypnotherapy, but also neurobiology, psychology and some engineering. Using the vast knowledge already stored in his head it only took him two weeks to learn what he needed to learn.

It was time to put his information to the test. First he had bought a pocket watch. He felt like it was the right object to use. He would be just like a magician, but for real! Then, he gutted a watch, removing the clockwork inside. He proceeded to build a special device inside. It was a device which combined special sounds with special light. He had based it on knowledge of flash grenades, mind altering drugs and neurobiology. Normally, David would need some kind of drug to keep his friends calm enough as he helped them. With this device he didn't need to. His new friends online called him a crazy genius when he explained them how it worked. The device sent out a special pulse that stuns the patient for a second. Then, using his own, specially developed sound patterns altering the subconscious brain, the patient would be calmed down. Once the patient was relaxed, flickering lights would bring them into a trance. Then, finally, he could help his patients with their problems.

The nice people online said such a device couldn't be built. They said that it was too difficult to find the exact frequencies, lights and patterns to work on all people if it would work at all, but David liked puzzles. It took him more time than it usually took him to solve a puzzle though. David liked to do crosswords and math problems as fast as possible. Sometimes he liked to help a friendly man that worked at his moms place. The man always came up with interesting problems for him to solve. He said he worked for the NSA and that David was helping them to find a way to decipher every known secret. David felt like a hero in a war movie. The nice man always rewarded him with a nice slice of cake when David completed one of their fun puzzles. He sometimes wished his mommy would marry the man; he was so nice to him!

After almost a full day of thinking, David found the solution to the last problem standing in his way. When he put his solution online, everyone seemed to be very impressed. The downside of his solution was that the watch directly influenced the patient's instincts, such as hunger, thirst or procreation. Some called him a "madman" or a "genius". They couldn't give him any cake though. Sadly, a short while after David put up his findings, the forum was visited by the government. Every time David tried to load the website, a special image would appear that said that the government had taken over the website. David was happy. With help from the government, all those nice mind control experts would be able to help so many more people! He had made the world a better place!

Although he couldn't post any pictures of it online any more, David had finished his work; the watch was done. All he had to do to activate it was have his patient look at it and press the button on the side. He made sure only he could press the button; he wouldn't want any _bad guy_ to be able to use it. This was only meant for good guys! Furthermore, to prevent him from hypnotising himself, he modified the audiovisual part just to cancel out any effects it might have on him specifically. David now stood in the kitchen next to his mother. He decided that it was time to put his watch to the test. He didn't want broccoli. He wanted ice cream for dinner.

"Hey, look, I made something," David said to his mother. His mother turned towards him and David opened the pocket watch as he pushed the button. A flash reflected from his mother's eyes. His mommy opened her mouth to say something but when the device started humming, she stopped. Then, the lights began blinking and her pupils went wider. It seemed to have worked. David closed his watch, turning the device off.

"Mommy, I want ice cream for dinner," David said nervously.

"Ice cream is not healthy," his mother said. David frowned. It seemed like his device wasn't as effective as he had hoped.

"But mom, isn't being happy the most important thing in the world?"

His mother nodded. "It's important to be happy and to make others happy," she said.

"But if you make broccoli, I'd be sad. And if we have ice cream, I'd be happy! Wouldn't it be better to have ice cream instead of broccoli?" His mother seemed to think about it for a second.

"Are you sure?" his mommy asked him.

"This is a special occasion mommy! I finished my special watch!" David responded. His mother nodded.

"That _does_ make it a special occasion, and you do deserve to be happy..." she said, "You're right, we'll have ice cream for dinner." David threw his hands in the air.

"Woohoo!" he yelled in celebration. His mother just watched him, not saying a word. "Oh, right," David said, "when I snap my finger you wake up and continue making dinner. Just like that magic show on TV!" David commanded. His mother nodded again. David snapped his fingers and his mommy's eyes went normal. "David dear, could you run to the store for me? We're out of ice cream and today is a very special day..."

David ran to the store like never before. He was ecstatic. Not just because he was getting ice cream for dinner; mostly because his watch worked. He could finally start helping his friends!


	3. Her happiness

The school year had started and Abbey was as annoyed with his fellow students as ever. Michael had been having bad dreams and all of his "friends" made fun of him. Abbey and Daisy seemed to be the only ones to support Michael instead of making him the laughing stock of the cafeteria. He was glad Daisy was on his side for this one. During the past couple of weeks, whenever he got dragged into an argument, she hadn't been very supportive of him. Every time it seemed like Daisy valued Paulo's opinions over his. Even though she was supposed to be his girlfriend! Abbey couldn't stand it. He loved Daisy. She was smart, ever positive, always excited, looking like she could take on the world if she just had the confidence to do so. He was blessed for being with her. Daisy seemed to be quite happy to be with him as well. He knew he could be a burden on her sometimes, especially after a particularly difficult therapy session. Yet, she always seemed happy to help him through the most difficult of times.

But then whenever he had difficulties controlling himself around Paulo, the help stopped. It seemed like Daisy wanted Abbey to just take everything Paulo did to him lying down. Abbey constantly fought himself, trying to prevent himself from becoming violent, trying to keep the situation under control. There was a slight slip-up during the summer break, when he ran into Daisy and Paulo at the Roseville convention center, but other than that he always kept himself under control. It seemed like his outburst had fixed Paulo; he hadn't bothered Daisy ever since. Daisy didn't seem to understand that this was a good thing. Like always, she was obsessed with getting Paulo's attention. As if Abbey wasn't good enough. Abbey scoffed at the idea of Paulo being more important to her than he was. That lazy, good-for-nothing piece of ungratefulness even heckled Abbey during working hours, when Abbey had taken Daisy out for milkshakes. Imagine that, being so awfully shameless that somehow annoying customers is deemed acceptable, right in front his own boss! And Daisy went along with it as well!

All Abbey wanted was to protect Daisy from Paulo's horrible influence. He had met his kind before. All they want is to conquer the girl, use them for their sick, perverted pleasure and move on to the next target. Daisy wasn't going to be some kind of stupid trophy, some kind of accomplishment to brag about. She didn't deserve that. She deserved so much more.

Abbey left the English classroom, pondering about how he could make Daisy see how bad Paulo was for her and how she should just stick with him instead. As always, Daisy was by his side, giving him worried looks. Abbey smiled at her, hiding his thoughts and discomforts. She didn't need to worry. He was going to fix this for her. He was going to make everything right.

Abbeys train of thought was interrupted by David.

"Hey, Abbey!" he yelled excitedly. Abbey was in no mood to deal with Paulo's annoying tag-along, but he had no choice. He knew Daisy appreciated David being around, so Abbey had to accept that he couldn't just ignore him.

"Hello, David," Abbey said calmly.

"Hey, can you help me out with something?" David continued. Abbey looked at Daisy.

"You should help him, Abbey! You're so smart, and Davie needs help sometimes! I'm gonna go to the cafeteria, we need the good table! But I'll make sure to have your lunch ready for you when you're done!" she yelled as she sprinted away, as if Abbey has already agreed.

Abbey and David were left alone in the empty halls as all students and teachers left the classrooms to get lunch. "Very well, what do you need help with?" Abbey asked, barely trying to hide his annoyed tone of voice. David took Abbey by his arm and dragged him along.

"Come on, there's something I need to show you!" he said. David pulled Abbey into a broom closet and shut the door behind them. Abbey looked around, wondering what David wanted him to see. The closet was like any large broom closet; cleaning materials stacked tall on the shelves on the walls, brooms and mops on the floor. He turned to David, who was searching his backpack. Abbey waited for David to find what he was looking for. Triumphantly, David pulled a golden pocket watch out of his bag.

"Look!" David said.

"Uh, yeah David, that's a nice wa-" Abbey said, interrupted by a flash coming from the golden clockwork. Abbey was confused and alarmed by the bright light but soon a loud humming filled his ears. Abbey felt himself calming down, even though his eyes were slightly hurting. His eyes focused on the watch again which was now showing complicated blinking patterns. Abbey wanted to ask what this was all about, but he didn't bother. The patterns were stunningly beautiful, distracting him from his surroundings.

"Can you hear me?" David said. David's voice seemed to come from far away, as if he was in another room.

"Yes," Abbey said in confirmation, not willing to avert his eyes from the watch David was holding.

"I want to ask you a few things," David said. Abbey nodded absently. He didn't mind. As long as David wouldn't disturb the incredible sense of calmness Abbey felt right now.

"Are you mad at Paulo?" David asked. Abbey nodded.

"Why?" David asked. Abbey thought of making up some kind of story or not answering at all, but he decided that it would probably be the easiest to tell the truth. After all, thinking of lies was so distracting.

"Because I know his kind. He wants to use his tricks on Daisy," Abbey said calmly. He was surprised at how calm he was saying this. Normally when he thought about Paulo, he would feel a sense of hatred and anger form within him, but all he could feel now was the calm comfort the blinking lights were giving him.

"Do you think Daisy wants him to?" David asked.

This was an awkward question.

Abbey had pondered about this before. The anger he felt for Paulo usually clouded his mind so he hadn't finished his train of thought before. But now, being this uniquely relaxed, he could finish his thoughts. He could hear David mumbling something, but he didn't pay much attention.  
Daisy was smart. Naive perhaps, but smart. She must have seen how bad Paulo was acting. She simply must have. He knew his feelings for her were stronger than her feelings for him. Daisy showed that all too clear when she got drunk at Rachel's birthday party. Abbey knew about her infatuation with Mike. But what about Paulo?

He knew Daisy and Paulo had been friends ever since preschool. Even though Paulo had always acted like one of the cool kids, Daisy was sure there was some kind of sweet, soft boy inside. If there was, Paulo did one hell of a good job hiding it. Perhaps Paulo had told her something she hadn't told Abbey about? Or perhaps... perhaps Daisy liked Paulo. It would explain why she would always pick his side. It would explain why she had no problem finding time for Paulo, but finding time for Abbey started to become a problem. Maybe... maybe David was right. Maybe Daisy _wanted_ him to seduce her. Maybe... maybe she wanted to be with Paulo and not with him!

Abbey blinked. David had stopped mumbling. "... maybe?" Abbey said carefully.

"Hmmm," David said. Abbey's train of thought had stopped and he was back to staring at the amusing blinking device.

"Do you want Daisy to be happy?" David asked. Abbey scoffed. What kind of question was that?

"Of course," he said softly.

"Do you think Daisy is happy now?" David asked. Abbey started thinking about Daisy. David started mumbling again, but Abbey ignored him. Daisy was more important. Him and Daisy had been dating for a while, but he did feel like they started to grow apart. At one point Daisy clearly wanted to move their relationship to the next level, but Abbey wasn't ready. He felt awful for not being able to satisfy Daisy; she clearly had hoped that Abbey would be in for a more physical relationship. Daisy acted happy around him, but as soon as he turned his gaze towards Paulo, the happiness seemed to drain. Perhaps she wasn't.

"I-I.. I don't know?" Abbey stumbled, still obediently answering David's questions. David stopped mumbling and looked him in the eye. Then he asked the question Abbey feared most.

"Won't she be happier if you let her be with Paulo?"

Abbey was stunned for a moment. He was right. Wouldn't she? David started mumbling again while Abbey thought. Was it really okay for him to demand her to be unhappy? After all, he needed to treat her right. He wanted to protect her, but did she want him to? It was all so clear now. He wasn't worth Daisy. Daisy deserved to be happy. With Paulo. Daisy deserved to be happy with Paulo. Tears filled Abbey's eyes. He knew what he had to do. He had to break up with his girlfriend. She deserved better. She deserved Paulo. He wondered if she would be angry at him at first. Angry for waiting too long before doing it. Angry for not realising her unhappiness sooner. Or maybe she'd remember all the bad things he had done for her in his efforts to protect her.

David didn't seem to be affected by his sad expression. In fact, he seemed almost happy. "Y-yes," Abbey said with a broken voice. She would be.

Abbey saw David nod in the corner of his eye, still watching the calming display in front of him. "But she won't be happy if you get mad at Paulo again, will she?" David said sternly. Abbey nodded. That was a given. He needed to tolerate everything Paulo did to him. For Daisy. It was for the best.

The breakup that followed the next day, after Abbey's decision to do what was best for Daisy, wasn't an easy one. Abbey waited a day to do it, to prevent people from thinking David had talked him into it. He hadn't. He couldn't have. It was Abbey who had decided to do this. That night, all he could think about was Daisy. Daisy, happy being with Paulo. He couldn't stand the thought but he couldn't get it out of his head. It was like his brain kept bringing that image to the forefront of his mind anytime he considered not breaking up. It must be his subconscious. Yes, he subconsciously knew it was best.

As Abbey expected, Daisy was sad and a bit shocked. He told her that he knew she loved another man and that is wasn't right for him to take that away from her. His friends protested, saying that it was ridiculous and stupid of him to break up because of that, but Abbey knew better. David came to him afterwards, congratulating him on doing the right thing. Or, as he put it, "saving the best ship." David always had been very straightforward.

Saddened by his realisation and by the loss of the love of his life, Abbey walked home alone and retreated to his room. He closed the curtains and laid down on his bed. Daisy wasn't the only one that had a tough time dealing with this. Perhaps Abbey had it the worst. Abbey shook his head. No, Daisy would be happy with Paulo. He knew it. This sadness was his burden to take. He deserved it.

Unlike most of his friends, David was happy. More than happy, ecstatic. His friends hadn't realised yet, but he had started helping them. He would soon make sure Daisy wasn't so sad any more. If he would even need to; Paulo would be the perfect guy to comfort her. Perhaps David's work was already done.

But he wasn't just happy about helping his friends. He was also happy his device worked! He considered having another ice cream dinner. No, that wouldn't be wise. He was a good boy and he always finished his vegetables and too much ice cream would be unhealthy. David had thought this through. He really had!


	4. Loosen up

Sue sighed. She was drained. Her week had been filled with drama. First, Abbey broke up with Daisy. Then, when Paulo confronted Abbey about it, Abbey didn't give his usual "Paulo is a bad influence" tirade. Abbey just left the table. He had found a seat with Paulo's ex, Jasmine, who was oblivious to what happened. The whole group went from consoling Daisy to gossiping about what was going on and back to consoling Daisy some more. Sue wasn't one for all of this drama and she got caught in the middle of it. Her and Amaya didn't participate in the gossiping though; they just made sure Daisy was okay. The drama was tiring and had been going strong the entire week, but now it was finally Friday. There was just one thing standing between her and a relaxing, hot bath, followed by a weekend of rest: this stupid English project. Sue mastered the English language quite well, if she said so herself, but she was paired up with her worst nightmare: David.

It wasn't that Sue hated David. They just didn't get along. Maybe it was because David was always hanging around Paulo. Maybe it was his excited attitude clashing with her preference for peace and quiet. Whatever it was, her and David just couldn't get along very well. However, she did have a deep, well-hidden respect for David. Although he started high school in the easiest classes imaginable, he was now rivalling Daisy and Mike in knowledge and grades. Though, even with all this knowledge, David was still acting like an idiot all the time. Maybe he just liked it. Sue just couldn't understand why.

"Are you alright?" David asked her. He was walking next to her. Normally Sue would take the school bus home but David lived close enough to walk to his home. Sue didn't want to admit it but she wasn't used to walking this far.

"It's fine, David," she said.

"We're totally going to ace this!" David yelled excitedly, "With your help, we're going to get a straight A+!"

Sue doubted that. Their English teacher seemed to dislike David and Sue didn't get along with her very well either. She would always find some kind of tiny mistake that apparently warranted giving her a lower grade.

"I don't know about an A+, David," Sue said, trying to lower his expectations to a more realistic level.

"Don't be silly, Sue! You're very smart and together we're going to be even more smarterer!" Sue wanted to correct him but she decided that it wouldn't be any use. She knew she was a smart girl, of course. She read a lot of books and always got good grades. She also knew David wasn't doing badly in school either. She just hoped they would be able to focus on school work and not on one of David's many antics.

"How much longer do we need to walk?" Sue asked. They were walking through a quite fancy neighbourhood. Sue knew about David's mother being divorced, so she assumed they would need to walk past all of the big gardens and small castles around them.

"We're almost there!" David said. "You've been saying that for a while now," Sue complained.

"Aww, don't worry Susie! You know exercise helps the brain juice flowing!" Sue sighed. She wondered how she would get home after this. Walking home was out of the question.

Suddenly, David stopped right in front of her. Sue smashed into him but the tall dog didn't move an inch.

"What the hell, David?" Sue asked, rubbing her sore nose.

"We're here!" David said, walking across the driveway next to them. Sue looked around.

This was David's house? It wasn't as big as the other houses in the neighbourhood, but Sue was damned sure it wasn't cheap either. His mother must be making a lot of money to afford this place on her own; both of Sue's parents were working full time and her house looked like a tool shack in comparison to David's house.

Once inside, Sue was greeted by David's mother. After a drink and some... troubling questions (apparently David's mom needed to ask David if Sue had come voluntarily) the two students were off to David's room to work on their English project. David's room was quite large, large enough to fit his king-sized bed and a large desk. The desk was a mess; it was covered in books, papers, drawings and a bunch of electronics. Sue assumed David had broken something and was trying to fix it before his mother would find out. David cleared some space and invited her to sit next to him. David and her got started on their homework.

As the two progressed through their exercise, Sue found out that her opinions on David might be a bit off. Although the words he normally used were simple and short, he turned out to have quite the vocabulary when it came to writing. His vocabulary might even have rivalled her own! In the end, against all of Sue's expectations, they each had put in about half the work. David's reputation of being a slacker didn't seem to be true when it came to school work. Having finished their essay, Sue started putting her books and papers back into her bag. When she reached for her notebook, she noticed a pile of books on David's desk. "Technicalities of mind control", one of the books was called. "Hypnotherapy: solving problems using the subconscious", another read. Sue smiled. Hypnosis? Really? Everyone knew that it was all just tricks.

"Are you practising for a magic show, David?" she asked. David gave her a confused look. Then he noticed the pile of books Sue had been looking at.

"Oh, no no no, this is no show," David said, "I'm going to help everyone, make them less sad!" Sue couldn't help but laugh.

"Using hypnosis? Are you kidding me? That's preposterous." Sue said with a grin on her face. David nodded, his stern expression indicating he was dead serious.

"It works. I can prove it." he said, less amused than his female study partner.

"Oh really," Sue asked, "how would you even prove it?" David dug into his bag and revealed a golden object. "A pocket watch? Really? So what, are you gonna "help" me with?" Sue said.

"You need to loosen up, Susie-girl," David said, "you're never any fun. You're not really sad, so it's not your turn yet. But, now that you're here, I can help you right now if you want," David said. Sue rolled her eyes. Clearly their definitions of what can be considered "fun" didn't align.

"You can't hypnotise me, David," Sue said.

"We shall see," David said. He pushed the watch in his hand towards her and opened it. Inside there wasn't even a real clock. Then, suddenly, Sue was blinded by a flash of white light. A loud humming drowned out her surroundings and her gaze fixated on the patterns in front of her. Sue tried to think what was happening but she couldn't; her mind went completely blank.

Opposite to Sue, David watched Sue go under. Knowing that Sue was considered to be very intelligent, David expected Sue to be as difficult to get into a trance as Abbey was. But, it turned out Sue was more susceptible to the watch than Abbey. Sue went into a deep trance the moment he activated the watch. With Abbey, David had to slowly lull him into sleep after the humming started, mumbling that Abbey wouldn't hear or care about his words, mumbling that he felt tired, mumbling to him that he felt comfortable. With Sue that wasn't even necessary. David put down the watch on his desk and wrote down some notes about his observations. Sue's eyes remained focused on the miniature light show. David decided to leave it on for her.

David took this opportunity to take a good, hard look of Sue. Apart from having a great, although apparently easily influenceable, mind, Sue also rocked a hot, slim body. Her straight amber fur covered her entire body. She wasn't wearing anything but her token necklace, which was slowly moving up and down on her chest with the girl's relaxed breathing. David's eyes stayed on her chest for a while; she wasn't very well-endowed in her chest area, but David was more of an ass-man anyway. He turned his gaze downwards, taking note of her incredible figure. David never had the opportunity to check out a girl before, let alone Sue. Usually girls would just slap him or run away screaming. David felt excited.

David decided that Sue was the perfect guinea pig. He wanted to see how far he could go. He knew he could implant ideas from his experiences with his mother and Abbey. He also knew he could influence the conscious and subconscious of his patients. He just needed to know how far he could possibly go and how well his commands worked after the trance. After all, his sources were contradicting each other on the matter of post-hypnotic effects.

"Can you hear me?" David tried first. Sue confirmed that she heard him, but it sounded like her mind was a thousand miles away. "Can you stand up?" David asked. Sue didn't say anything but stood up anyway. "Tell me how you feel," David said next. Sue was silent for a few seconds but then she responded with a weak voice.

"Relaxed... Empty... Nice..." David nodded.  
"Very good. Now, you need to realize you must loosen up," David continued.  
"Loosen up.." Sue repeated.  
"Yes, loosen up. You need to stop being so uptight with your friends." Sue raised an eyebrow.  
"Uptight?" It seemed like even when she couldn't lie, she didn't know what David was talking about.  
"Yeah, for example, whenever Paulo and I were having some innocent fun, you must stop complaining and calling us childish," David said. Sue nodded.  
"I must stop complaining and stop calling you childish," she said with a soft voice. David was pleased; she took everything in without any doubt.  
"And of course you have to know that my plan to help everyone is genius." It was as if he was yelling into a well.  
"Your plan is genius..." he heard back.  
"You can't tell anyone about it. In fact, you can't actively remember hearing about it at all," David went on. Sue didn't respond.  
"What is the watch for?" David asked her.  
"I think it's... I don't remember..." Sue said.  
David smiled. This was working better than he expected.  
"That's okay. In fact, you don't ever remember anything that happens while hypnotised," David went on.  
"I'm hypnotised?" Sue asked dumbfounded.  
"Yes," David said, "and you'll always forget about it when the effect wears off." Sue slowly nodded.  
"I'll forget afterwards," Sue said.

David would have to find out how well making her pre-emptively forget would go. He could make Abbey and his mommy forget about being influenced after the fact. But making her forget about something that hadn't happened? He hadn't tested that. He also was interested in checking to see if he could leave something behind in that bright mind of hers. Something to have fun with.  
"I'm going to teach you something," David said.  
"You like learning new things, don't you?" Sue nodded.  
"Lesson one," David started, "whenever I say 'Please', I really want something. And when I want something from you, you'll give it to me without hesitation." David paused so Sue could take in his words.  
"Without hesitation," she echoed.  
"Without hesitation, even when you're not hypnotised," David confirmed.  
"Now, lesson two. When I ask you a question, you'll always answer me the truth. You can never lie to me."  
"I can't lie," the girl in front of him said.  
"One more thing," David commanded, "Whenever I say the magic word, you'll get back to the state you're in now." Sue looked puzzled.  
"Magic word?" she asked, faintly.  
"Yes, the magic word. The magic word is..." David paused for a second. He needed to think of a word that wouldn't come up in regular conversation. One that he would never say unless he intended to teach Sue something new. "ovaries," David concluded.  
"The magic word is ovaries." Sue repeated.  
"What will happen when I say 'Ovaries'?" David asked.  
"I will become like I am now." Sue responded.  
"You'll loosen up."  
"I'll loosen up."  
"You'll never remember being hypnotised."  
"I'll never remember being hypnotised."  
"You can't lie to me."  
"I can't lie to you."  
"You will do anything if I just say please"  
"I will do anything if you say please"  
"When I say 'ovaries', you'll get into this trance."  
"When you say 'ovaries', I'll get into this trance."  
David had Sue repeated his lessons a few times before concluding she must remember them by now. He decided it was time to test if his therapy had worked. "Wake up! Come to!" David yelled. Sue's eyes slowly brightened, her expression changing back to her snippy old self.

Sue felt like she had just slept for ages. She blinked her eyes. In front of her, David was staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked angrily. David ignored her question.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Sue wanted to think of some excuse for falling asleep just now, but something told her that lying to David just didn't make any sense.

"A bit sleepy, my head is all fuzzy," Sue commented.

"Can you go downstairs and get me a drink?" David asked.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Sue responded, not feeling like walking down the stairs right now.

"Please?" David said.

"Ugh, fine," Sue said, standing up and walking out the room. Her head slightly spinning, Sue walked down the stairs to get David his drink. She didn't know how he had managed to convince her to act like his butler all of the sudden, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get this over with so she could go home and get some sleep. This essay was draining her worse than she had expected. Sue grabbed two cans of soda and went back upstairs. The dizziness started to fade and when she arrived at David's room she no longer had any trouble balancing herself any more.

David was lying on his bed when she came in. She walked over and handed him a can of Blasto. She sat down and opened the can she had brought for herself.

"So, Sue," David said, "how is your boyfriend doing? Who is he anyway?" Sue was shocked by David's forwardness. Too shocked to come up with a good lie.

"Uh, McCain and I were dating. But, as you already know, he died in a tragic accident trying to lick his own elbow." Sue took another sip to distract herself from thinking about the elbow-accident.

"How long did the two of you date?" David asked. Sue felt he was going quite far. She reasoned she might as well answer him or she would never hear the end of it.

"We dated for a year or two..." she said.

"Did you ever sleep with him? Or didn't you want to?" David asked boldly. Sue spit out her drink. What kind of question is that? The nerve on that guy. Question time was over, she wasn't going to just take this.

"No, never. He's the one that didn't want to..." Sue heard herself say. This was crazy. Why did she just tell him that.

A scary thought entered her mind. What if she was being hypnotised? What if David had applied his party trick to her? All she remembered before falling asleep was David drawing her attention to his pocket watch. She rubbed the back of her head for a second. No. It couldn't be. Hypnosis wasn't real, it was a cheap party trick. Besides, she was way too smart to fall for it even if it did exist. No, this was just her being tired and David being abrasive. There was no other conceivable explanation.

"Look, David," Sue said, about to start a rant about how David should respect others' feelings. Sue didn't finish her sentence though. She didn't want to give another rant. She was sick of nagging David all day. Paulo too, for that matter. Sue decided to just relax and pretend he hadn't asked.

"Why do you even want to know?" she said, trying to act as if she was just finishing her sentence.

"It's because I think you're hot. Do you think I'm hot? Do you ever think about me?" David responded as if it was nothing.

Was he flirting with her? Or rather, was he trying to flirt with her? Sue had to admit that David was one of the nicer people she knew; she had never seen David act out of malice. But his behaviour was just... too childish. It wasn't like Paulo, who was being a man-child because he thought it was his way of being cute. With all of his knowledge, David acted like a tall five year old. He giggled at fart jokes, he didn't understand the complexities of social interaction (at least not like she did) and he never took anyone seriously. Even still, Sue wasn't interested in a man's body. She wanted someone for who they were. She wanted someone who was smart, who had a sense of humour, and who she could endlessly discuss politics with. Of course Sue had noticed his six pack, his enormous pecs, his strong thighs and his horse-like stamina. And sure, she had heard the rumours from the boys' locker room about him being hung like an elephant. But she never thought about it. She wasn't that shallow. She would never even think about having anything to do with an idiot like David.

"Yes, sometimes I think of you in the bathtub," Sue said.

What the hell? She had to admit it was true, but she couldn't just admit that! She didn't want David to get all kinds of ideas now. Averting her gaze from David, Sue felt her cheeks burn. She could die of shame right now. David didn't say anything, leaving an awkward silence in the room.

"I-I..," Sue stammered, "I'm not that kind of girl you know..." David seemed to ignore her once again.

"Hey, loosen up," David said. He was right actually; she did need to loosen up. "You can touch them if you want," David said, gesturing at his pecs.

Sue wasn't into getting physical with others. She was more reserved, more interested in long, interesting talks.

"Please?" David asked of her.

A thought formed in the back of her head. This was the only chance she'd probably ever get. David was even inviting her. Why not go for it? Uncomfortable, Sue stood up from the chair she was sitting on and sat next to David on the bed. She put her hand on his muscular chest and groped at his thick, strong muscles. Looks didn't deceive. David really was as muscular as he seemed from a distance. She moved her hand around, carefully squeezing his powerful biceps. She reckoned his arm must be as large as her entire leg. Her heart was racing as she rubbed her hand across his abs. He looked so... mighty... Normally she never thought about these kinds of things. Except maybe for a.. relaxing session in the bathtub every now and again, but it had been a while since she had last felt the need to relieve herself like that.

Sue felt something warm brush against the side of her hand, as if David was brushing his hand against hers. Quickly she pulled her hand back, revealing that it was not David's hand; David had been enjoying her exploration of his body as much as she had. He laid on his side, his cock at full mast. Sue sat there, frozen, on the side of the bed. "How was that for you?" David asked.

"G-good," Sue responded, her cheeks burning.

"Can I cop a feel too, please?" David asked politely. Sue hesitated. She was no slut. She couldn't let a random guy just feel her up.

"Please?" David begged again. David wasn't a random guy though. She had known him for years. Sue had to admit that she had fantasised about his large fingers groping her sensitive areas. But those were just fantasies. This was different. Wasn't it? David crawled against her. Sue could feel his cock poking into his back. "Pretty please?" David asked, showing her his puppy dog eyes.

"I... I guess," Sue said, giving in. It was only fair after all. She needed to loosen up anyway. David was all too eager to get started. He quickly wrapped his hands around her boobs, massaging the sensitive mounds.

"Hmmm, soft," David said. Sue started to get quite hot. David's right arm slid downwards. David's fingers probed for the space between her legs. Sue felt like she had no choice but to spread her legs a little, letting the wide hand explore the sensitive area between her legs freely. "D-David...," Sue sighed, "s-stop..."

David might be eager, but he wasn't forceful. As soon as Sue told him to stop, he let go of her and went back to laying sideways on the bed. Sue was trying to hide her panting. David's touch had turned her on more than she expected; she felt a warmth between her legs that she had only felt for Alec before. Her nipples had become hard and her body tingled.

Meanwhile, David was just observing the girl sitting on the side of her bed. She seemed tense. David wondered if he had hurt her, but Sue didn't seem to mind _that much_. Of course he had something to do with that. His "please" trigger had worked quite well. She also had been blatantly honest with him. She didn't seem to remember putting her into trance. Lastly, she had been quite willing to his invitations of physical contact. There was one more thing he wanted to try though.

"Hey, Sue?" David asked nervously. Sue turned towards him, her cheeks bright red. David looked deep into her eyes. Sue looked back into his. David scraped his throat and with the most sensual voice he could come up with, he said the word he chose as the final trigger. "Ovaries."

Sue's pupils widened. Her breath slowed down. Her eyes glazed over. Her tense body relaxed. David cheered. It worked. Everything worked. Sue was easy game for him. This was his chance. He needed a sidekick for his plan; someone close to his friends to make sure they would believe David. David thought about what exactly he should tell her to do. He had a hard time doing so though. Literally. He could still feel the soft, moist fur he had felt between her legs on his fingertips. He wanted more. For a second he considered if it was right. If he was doing this out of selfish reasons or because he wanted to help Sue. He decided it wasn't for his own sake. After all, he wanted to help her loosen up.

"Can you hear me?" David asked. Sue nodded.  
"Tell me why you stopped me." David commanded.  
"I... You got aroused," Sue said.  
"Why is that bad?" David asked her.  
"Because I'm not a slut!" Sue said, "I just... I don't do these things!"  
"You need to loosen up some more, Sue," David said. "Besides, don't you feel... excited?" Sue slowly nodded.  
"You like feeling like this." David commanded.  
"I like feeling like this," Sue repeated.  
"You like being horny."  
"I like being horny."  
"You are horny around me."  
"I am horny around you."  
"You are always very horny around me."  
"I am always very horny around you."  
"You are very horny right now."  
"I am horny right now."  
David repeated this a few times before he noticed a faint, unfamiliar smell coming from the girl next to him. Sue watched David stand up from the bed. She was blushing but was still under his influence. "Lie down," David said. Sue did so, not asking why.  
"How do you feel?" David asked.  
"Horny," Sue said with a soft voice.  
"What do you usually do when you're horny?"  
"I touch myself"  
"Do you want to touch yourself right now?"  
"No..."  
"Why not?"  
"Y-You're watching me..."

"Alright," David said, hatching a plan, "when you wake up, you won't notice me. You'll think I'm not in this room. You'll think I'm off to do some chores. You know what you want to do. You should loosen up..." David said. Sue just slowly nodded. "Wake up, please," David said.

Sue woke from her dream. She looked around her. She was in David's room, lying on his bed. She must have fallen asleep. Sue felt icky; she had been dreaming about David touching her. She remembered David saying something about leaving her alone for a while as he helped his mother with his chores. She had the room for herself for some time. Her body was burning hot. A dampness had formed between her legs during her sweet dreams. Sue needed release. Normally she would read a romantic novel to get in the mood but she didn't need that now; she was already in the mood. She nervously shifted around on the bed, trying to fight her urges. She realised that if she was going to do this, she'd better do this quick. The sooner she was finished, the lower the chances of being caught by David. She felt embarrassed about doing this in David's house. Not that David would mind; she was sure he would love to see her relieve herself. She was embarrassed because she didn't want people to think this was like her. This wasn't something she'd do more often. This was a one-off thing. She wasn't some kind of slut; she was a smart girl!

Sue closed her eyes and thought of David, trying to get back into her dream. She thought back to her dream. David's strong hands embracing her, touching her, exploring her... Sue moved her left hand to her chest, fondling the sensitive mounds. Sue's thoughts went further, David's fantasy fingers rummaging about between her legs. She moved her right hand down between her damp thighs, mirroring what David was doing to her in her dream. She rubbed across her labia, sending shudders down her spine as she felt how wet she really was. Sue started her normal routine across her erogenous zones. Rhythmically she stroked her privates, her arousal rapidly rising. Sue imagined David on top of her, her arms wrapped around his strong body. Her index finger slipped inside as she fantasized about David's length pushing against her folds. Sue moved her finger in and out while rubbing her thumb across her clit. Using her other hand she pinched her rock hard nipples. Sue imagined David finishing, pumping her full with his thick seed. Soon enough, Sue couldn't hold herself back any longer. With a modest "nggghnn", Sue's body tensed up and rocked back and forth as the pent up excitement was released, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Sue's mind went blank as she rode her orgasm to an end, laying her tired arms alongside her on the bed, her legs still slightly spread.

Sue heard someone knock on the door. She quickly pulled her legs together, hiding the wet mess she had left between her legs. She noticed David come in.

"Hey, you're awake," David said. "If you're tired, I can ask my mommy to drive you home." It seemed that David hadn't noticed anything different about her. Good; she couldn't think of any good lies or excuses right now.

"I'd like that," Sue said. She stood up and scurried to the bathroom to clean herself up. She prayed she hadn't made a mess on David's bedsheets. She didn't want to check, afraid she might call attention to an otherwise unnoticeable stain. After making herself somewhat more presentable, she grabbed her bags and walked downstairs. Her legs felt slightly numb from the intense orgasm she had a few minutes before; it had been a while since she had felt such pleasure. David's mom was happy to help, already preparing to drive Sue home. The ride home was uneventful. Sue and David's mother talked about the news and the weather during the ride back. It wasn't long until she was home again. Sue waved goodbye to David's mother as she hurried to the front door. She really needed a nice, warm bath.

After Sue left, David went back to his notes. He wasn't sure if changing his patients' perception would work, but according to his experiment it did. Now he needed to find out how long his instructions would work. This research he was doing with Sue proved quite useful. Besides that, David had also taken some nice pictures when Sue was taking care of her itch. He had lent his mommy's camera and was putting the pictures on his computer while he was thinking of the next step. He decided that it would be best to try influencing her from a familiar environment next.

The next week David chatted more often with Sue than normal. His friends seemed to think a romance had been blooming because of how Sue and David whispered to each other in their presence. David wasn't interested in Sue in a romantic way though; he just wanted to see if she was still being affected. Sue still responded to his every question. He usually tried asking how she felt. The answer was almost always "horny". So either she was telling the truth, or lied in the stupidest way possible.

Friday, David asked Sue if she could tutor him. He didn't need tutoring of course. He just needed time alone with Sue. Sue sounded like she had something else planned, but when David used the magic word she turned around. Mike and Amaya seemed upset that she canceled their plans at the last minute but they quickly stopped protesting as soon as they heard she was tutoring David. As much as Sue told them there was nothing going on between them, David's friends clearly had their doubts about her statement. Sue gave up on convincing their friends. That afternoon, David and Sue walked to Sue's house. It wasn't as far away as David's so for David it was a cakewalk. Sue had a slight blush on her face.

"Something wrong?" David asked her. Sue looked away but answered as always.

"No... it's just..." she said softly.

"It's just what?" David asked curiously.

"I'm just horny," Sue responded. Having said that in public made Sue jump. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands. David wrapped his hand around her.

"That's okay! Nothing to be ashamed of! Loosen up!" he said, excited that Sue was still sharing things like this with him.

"You're right, I need to loosen up," Sue said slowly.

The pair soon arrived at Sue's home. Both of her parents were at work, having full time jobs as scientists. Sue unlocked the front door and welcomed David into her home. They grabbed a quick drink and went up to Sue's room. Her room wasn't as big as David's; she had a small room with a simple bed, a desk and a wardrobe. They sat down next to each other on her bed.

"So," Sue began, "what do you need help with?" David didn't respond but he did wrap his arm around her, pulling her against him. "W-What are you doing?" Sue asked. David looked down at Sue, her face showing a mixed expression of embarrassment and shame. David still didn't respond. He stroked Sue's thigh with his hand, making her twitch with every movement.

Sue was flabbergasted. David had asked her to tutor him and she agreed. But now that they were ready to get started, he grabbed a hold of her and was stroking her legs. Ever since her dream at David's house, Sue had trouble getting David out of her head. Every time she saw him she thought back, getting aroused throughout the school day. Sue had a hard enough time walking home next to him, but now that he was holding her tight, the heat radiating from inside her was impossible to ignore. Sue sat there in silence for a few seconds, enjoying her thigh massage.

"Do you want me to stop?" David asked softly. Sue looked up at him. She tried to say yes, but that wasn't right. She didn't want him to stop. She wanted him to go even further. She had lost control of her urges. She was no longer interested in being the superior intellect around him; she wanted something physical. The past week Sue had been masturbating every day, sometimes even multiple times per day, relieving herself of the urges David gave her. She felt like masturbating now, but she was supposed to be tutoring David. Besides, she did not dislike how David was making her feel right now.

"N-no," Sue said, truthfully. Somewhere in the back of her head she knew that it would have been best to say yes, but she couldn't focus. She couldn't lie to him when she was like this.

Sue closed her eyes and let David stroke her. She moaned a little when she imagined what she wanted David to do to her. When she opened her eyes again, she was greeted by David's hard cock. Sue froze.

"Shh, loosen up," David said. He was right. Nothing she hadn't seen before. Besides, she was more aroused than he was anyway; it's just that David couldn't notice as easy with her as much as she could notice with him. Sue took a deep breath and let her go of her worries. "Do you want to touch it?" David asked her. It just wasn't right. She just shouldn't do it. She just... "Y-yes, I want to touch it," Sue heard herself say. Why? Why did she say that? She wanted to... but she shouldn't! It wasn't right!

Still rubbing her thigh with one hand, David grabbed her right hand and guided it towards David's erect manhood. It's skin was soft but beneath the skin David was rock hard. As soon as her hand touched it, Sue closed her fingers around the shaft. He was big, almost too big to wrap her hand around. Sue felt the warmth radiating from his cock. She looked at David, wondering what was next. David's hand slid across her thighs and started to rub along her privates. Sue tensed up as the pleasure of David's inexperience hands clumsily stumbled across her sensitive area.

"Please, loosen up, Sue, it's okay," David said. He was right. She needed to loosen up. Sue started moving her hand up and down along David's length. She felt David's body react to her touch immediately. As she explored various pumping motions and rhythms, David started to explore her crotch some more. He soon found what he was looking for and slid his index finger, slick from her body's wetness, inside her. David moved around in her pleasure cave, sending pulses of delight across her entire body. Sue moved her hands faster. Her breathing started to speed up as well. Here she was, sitting in her room with the guy she had fantasized about for years, mutually masturbating just for the sake of pleasure. This wasn't about love. This wasn't about relationships. This was raw excitement. Sue closed her eyes and focused on her lower body. This was wonderful.

Suddenly, David stopped and removed his fingers. Sue opened her eyes and looked up at David, slightly hurt. David pointed at his cock.

"Use your mouth, please," he said. He was always so polite. Normally, Sue wouldn't even consider it. But she needed release. She needed his touch. She would do anything to relieve herself. Sue put her legs on the bed, sat on her knees and moved her face towards his tip. Slowly, Sue moved her head towards him. She knew what to do. Her complicated erotic novels were quite detailed about this. Sue licked the tip, tasting his salty sweat. It tasted awful, but she wasn't in this for the taste. Slowly she wrapped her lips around him. She heard David gasp and knew she was doing a good job. She moved her head up and down, sliding his cock around her mouth. She tried to take as much as possible but she could fit a small part of him. His cock twitched as her head bobbed up and down, her tongue sliding across his length. The taste made her sick, but Sue knew she had to continue. She didn't know exactly why, but she had to. David's long arms reached behind her. As Sue pleasured David using her mouth, David once again used his fingers to pleasure her. Sue remembered a detail from her novels. She moved her hand underneath him and cupped his large balls. From David's twitches she knew it was sensitive, but from David's quick breaths she knew he felt good. Sue tasted something new now. She had no idea what it was exactly, but it tasted a hell of a lot better than his filthy cock. Then, she felt David's balls twitch in her hand.

"D-drink it, p-please," David said. Sue was caught of guard, but then she felt the contents of David's balls spray into her mouth. Sue was amazed by the taste and as a reward for making her feel good, she did as asked. She gulped down every last drop of semen that entered her mouth. Soon, David's cock started going softer. Sue let go of him and swallowed the last drop of his manliness. David pulled her against him, embracing her with his strong hands.

"That was amazing, Sue! You're really good! You should be awarded..." David said. Sue knew a way he could award her, but she was too embarrassed to say anything. She just laid there in his strong arms. She still felt the dire need for release, but David wasn't in a state where he could help her any more; he laid back on her bed, exhausted.

Sue saw no other way than to just pleasure herself again. After what she did for David, she felt no more shame for doing it in front of David. She laid down next to David and started to attack her genitals with her fingers. David watched her as she used every trick in the book to get herself off. Every time she saw David, her passion grew. She was starting to get close.  
Out of the blue, David told her to stop. She wanted to continue, but she didn't want to be rude to David. Sue looked him in the eyes, waiting to hear why he was withholding her sweet release.

"Please, Sue, let me help," David said. Right now, Sue doubted his clumsy fingers would help her very much, but she couldn't turn him down. David sat up, moved behind her legs and pulled them up, wrapping her legs around his shoulders.

"David, what are you..." she said, interrupted by the feeling of his hardening manhood dropping on her stomach. Oh God. She couldn't do this. She was saving herself for someone special. Someone like Alec...

"David, no!" Sue said, sounding angrier than she intended.

"Loosen up, Susie," David said. No. This wasn't going to work this time.

"Just loosen up and let me help you, please Sue!" David pleaded. Her subconscious longed for his hard cock inside of her. Deep down she knew she wanted him to continue but she also knew it wouldn't be right. Her subconscious fought for control of her but she overcame it.

"No, David," Sue said sternly.

David stopped to think for a moment. He didn't expect Sue to refuse him. Using his triggers also didn't seem to work. He wanted to take her, but he also didn't want to hurt her. It was a dilemma.

"Ovaries," David said calmly. Sue's eyes started glazing over and her excited panting turned into slow, deep breaths. With his cock still resting on her abdomen, David started giving her some new lessons.

"You are very horny around me," David said.  
"I am very horny around you," Sue echoed.  
"When I tell you to loosen up, you stop worrying."  
"When you tell me to loosen up, I'll stop worrying."  
"You always want to have sex with me."  
"I always want to have sex with you."  
"You want me to come inside you."  
"I want you to come inside me."  
"You feel a great sense of fulfilment when I come inside you."  
"I feel a great sense of fulfilment when you come inside me."  
"You feel awful when you don't do what I tell you to."  
"I feel awful when I don't do what you tell me to."  
"You feel amazing when you do what I tell you to."  
"I feel amazing when I do what you tell me to."  
David had Sue repeat her lines a few times. He also made her repeat her previous lesson. This should work. David instructed Sue to wake up again. Her breath accelerated again and her eyes slowly became clear. David saw she was back to the state she was in before he brought her under.

Sue blinked. She felt like she just had a nap. It must be the stress. David was still holding her legs, his massive manhood on her belly.

"Please Sue, let me put it in," he begged. Sue shook her head.

"Not a chance, David," she said. She felt right for declining him, but she also felt bad. She got a knot in the pit of her stomach when she turned him down. She felt like her body was betraying her, or she was betraying her body.

"Won't you please lighten up?" David asked, massaging her legs as he held them against him, sending a tingle of arousal down her body.

Sue prepared another rebuttal, but she stopped. He was right, actually. What was the harm. She was an empowered woman. There was no need to save herself; she wouldn't be any different just because she had sex that one time. She was still the same old Sue. She resented the culture where men having sex was seen as an accomplishment and women having sex as a failure to stay chaste. Rachel was known for sleeping with anybody but everybody just accepted that. There was no need for Sue to be any different.

Besides, she didn't imagine David to have any diseases. And if he had, she would probably have caught something just now. To make matters even easier, David was a dog, she was a cat. Biology wouldn't allow her to get pregnant. There was no risk at all. There was no logical reason to say no. And, as much as she was embarrassed to say it, she still craved for David to fill her up. Sue sighed and looked away.

"Alright. But better do it quick, before I change my mind!" Sue said.

David seemed happy she caved in; she felt his tail waggling. She felt one of his arms let go of her legs. He moved his cock downwards towards her slick entrance. Sue prepared herself for the worst, but David first rubbed his tip along her slit. Somehow, this felt better than David's fingers, even better than her own. A warmth pushed against her womanhood, probing for entrance. Slowly, David started pushing forward. When she sucked him off, Sue imagined having David inside her would hurt like hell. She was surprised to find out it didn't; in fact, it felt better than anything she had felt before. Her body's self-lubricating properties must be better than she expected. She moaned as David pushed his length further, slowly coming to a halt. She felt her body stretch and churn to make place for David's humongous piece.

"Looks like I can't go in completely," David said. Sue looked down. There was still some of him left. She felt bad for not being able to take all of him, but she quickly shook that feeling. Nothing she could change about that. She watched David as he started moving his rod. Instinctively, Sue grabbed her bedsheets. He felt amazing. Deep inside her, strong pulses of pleasure spread throughout her body. Taking David felt even better in real life than she had often dreamed about.

Her insatiable arousal grew again with every powerful thrust the dog did. Having his warmth deep inside her made her go crazy with erotic gratification. Quickly, she felt herself go over the edge. Her body spasmed and rocked as all of her senses were drowned out by electric ecstasy. Although she wasn't usually very loud, she couldn't help but let out a long, low cry of pleasure as she rode her orgasm. With every contraction around David's hot cock she felt another wave of indulgence. "Almost there," she heard David grunt. She realised David was close to finishing as well. Something resonated inside her. The idea of him filling her up was so... enticing. As she reached the peak of her orgasm, she felt David twitch inside her. An unfamiliar warmth spread through her pussy as David's thrusts stopped and his manhood jerked. Sue cried out out of pure joy, unable to control herself. As the mountain of pleasure eroded, she looked David into his eyes.

"T-t-that w-was", she stammered, still fighting to get her breathing under control, "a-amazing."

David, visibly spent, slid out of Sue. He reached over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She felt complete, as if he had just added the last remaining piece of the puzzle that was her well-being.

"I told you you needed to loosen up," he said with a wink.

Sue reached around him and pulled him against her. The two laid on the bed for a minute, basking in the sweet afterglow. She noticed the wet mess David had left between her legs. Suddenly, she realised her parents would probably be home soon and her entire room smelled like sex. She got out of the bed and opened her window. She looked down between her legs. She looked like a her crotch had been hit with a very local rainstorm.

"I'm gonna take a shower," she said quickly.

"Can I watch?" David asked her. "Relax, nothing I haven't seen before!" he added. He was right about that. "Fine," she said, shrugging as she entered the bathroom.

As David watched the girl he just fucked shower, he started thinking. Even with someone as sensitive to his hypnosis as Sue, he had trouble breaking through certain boundaries. His plan to ship Daisy and Paulo was in peril; he knew how strongly Paulo felt about Lucy. David started thinking of ways to implement his plan while idly stroking his re-hardened cock to the wet girl in front of him. Sue didn't seem to notice or didn't mind. As he nearly finished, he called Sue over. Sue gladly offered her mouth as a place for him to finish. She swallowed his third load without saying a word and went back to the shower, cleaning the drips of cum from her face. David sure liked Sue being like this.

After Sue was done, David actually asked a few homework-related questions. He came over so she could tutor him after all. As Sue explained, her mother came in. She greeted David, complained that Sue really should change her bed because her room smelled awful and left. She didn't seem to notice anything was off. Before David left, he decided to teach Sue some final lessons.  
"You like doing what I tell you to."  
"I like doing what you tell me to."  
"You want to help me with everything I do."  
"I want to help you with everything you do."  
"You'll let go of your morals if they go against what I want."  
"I'll let go of my morals if they go against what you want."  
"You are mine and solely mine."  
"I am yours and solely yours."  
David had Sue repeat her lessons. He went to the bathroom and when he came back Sue was still repeating her lessons. David smiled. She just needed some encouragement. With that, David was done. He went back home and extended his notes, working deep into the night to pick his next move for advancing his plan. Things would be easier now that he had a sidekick.


	5. Religious studies

**This chapter is all about a character peeing. You can skip to the next one without missing much. You have been warned.**

David walked through the school halls with Paulo. Only he and Sue knew what had really transpired the week before. The others seemed to get suspicious that David and Sue might become an item, but David made it clear to them that he was not interested in Sue (at least not romantically). No, he and Sue were planning way more important things for the future. Suddenly, in the middle of a sentence, Paulo turned his face to his side. David looked around, seeking to find out why Paulo was being strange. He quickly saw what was wrong. Jasmine and her friends were looking at them, making jokes, giggling.

David had never liked Jasmine. Of course, he was the one that introduced her to Paulo. But that didn't mean he liked her. She had taken a lot of time from Paulo and in the end she only made Paulo feel bad about himself. He didn't want Paulo to feel bad. Paulo seemed to be pretty okay with the two breaking up; David didn't like her reasons. Paulo had told him, in private, about what had transpired at Tess's birthday party last December. Paulo wanted to be with Lucy; David was disappointed he didn't choose Daisy, but he could live with that. Jasmine just didn't have the time. She didn't have the time. For Paulo. Who doesn't have time for Paulo? He was the funniest, most handsome guy in school. All of Paulo's friends found plenty of time to hang out with him. The only reason David could think of that she dumped him like that, was because she was just using him for attention. And Paulo was worth more than that. Jasmine made another joke and her friends started giggling some more. A smile appeared on David's face. He had an idea. A joke of his own, so to say.

David waited till lunch to implement his plan. He wanted Jasmine to repent for using Paulo. He considered using the same tactics he used on Abbey, but concluded that his would not be sufficient. Abbey hurt Paulo because of his anger. Jasmine used him out of convenience. As the cafeteria filled with hungry students, David went over to Jasmine.

"Hey, Jasmine?" he began. Jasmine looked up from her meal. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" David asked.

"About what?" Jasmine responded.

"You're still treasurer, right?" Jasmine nodded. "There are some treasury-related questions I wanted to ask you, you know, in private?" Jasmine looked around her table, and stood up.

As David and Jasmine walked out of the cafeteria, David had a hard time keeping up the idle chit-chat. He sighed as sigh of relief as they walked out the busy place into the empty hallways. Without saying a word, David pulled out his special watch and opened it. Jasmine jumped back from the flash but quickly relaxed like David's patients had done before. Soon the puzzled expression left her face and her eyes glazed over. Paulo took her by her shoulder and guided her into the nearest cleaning supply room. Finally, the two had some privacy.  
"Can you hear me, Jasmine?" David asked.  
"Yes," Jasmine responded absently.  
"You will only remember me asking how to get money from the treasury," David instructed.  
"Yes...," Jasmine repeated.  
"What will you tell the others when they ask what we talked about?"  
"Question about... money... treasury," Jasmine said slowly.  
Her eyes were empty and her voice sounded dreary. It seemed like she was having trouble thinking. David had to make note of this. Jasmine was clearly slower than everyone else. "What's the most important thing in your life?" David asked.  
"God..." Right. Of course it was.  
"Did you drink enough water today?" David asked.  
"Y-Yes?"  
"And when was the last time you peed?"  
Jasmine's eyes flared up a little by his awkward question but only for a second. Soon her eyes were back to their previous, empty state.  
"Morning... at home...," Jasmine slowly stated. Good.  
"Alright, Jasmine, here's what's gonna happen. Every time someone mentions God, you need to pee. Really badly. Like you could burst any second. And after you've peed, be sure to drink lots of water. Like half a gallon. You gotta keep hydrated." Jasmine didn't respond immediately. David wondered if he had made his command too complicated for her simplified mind to understand. "When someone mentions God..." David tried.  
"I... need to... pee?"  
"Good! And after peeing..."  
"I.. drink water?"  
"Exactly!" After a few seconds, Jasmine blinked. "God... need to pee... drink water..." she recited. David wasn't sure if she got it all, but he just had to see what would happen. He needed to get lunch anyway.

Jasmine yawned. She felt drowsy. She had been kind of tired today but she didn't expect to drift off like that.

"Well?" David asked in front of her. Slightly confused, Jasmine looked around. They were standing in a supplies room. She remembered David asking to talk in private. She didn't expect him to take her somewhere this private.

"Well what?" Jasmine asked, her mind getting up to speed.

"Well, like I said, can I get funding to replace all books with edible paper?" David asked. Jasmine must have zoned out while David explained his mad idea.

"No, David, sorry," Jasmine said, dismissing his insane idea, "but I appreciate your effort to better the school!" Jasmine turned around and left the small room. She quickly walked through the halls to join her friends.

Back at their favourite table, Jasmine was greeted by her friends laughing about Jasmine's fictional new relationship with David. Jasmine tried to convince them to drop it and to just talk about something else. That only made matters worse. Jasmine gave up and just ate her meal, blushing as her friends made up a whole romantic narrative about her and David. Finally, the buzzer sounded and her suffering was nearing an end. Jasmine quickly cleaned up, stood up, and set off towards class.

"Oh my God, Jasmine, lighten up will you? It's all in good fun!" Haley asked.

Jasmine sighed. She really wished Haley would stop using the Lord's name in vain. Suddenly, she felt a sharp sting coming from her abdomen. She hadn't noticed how much she needed to go to the bathroom. She didn't want to be late for class, but she also didn't have much time. Uncomfortably, she started walking towards the bathroom. With every step her full bladder protested, demanding to be emptied. Jasmine started running. She didn't have much time left. She dashed around a corner, only to bump into a senior standing around the hallway. Jasmine fell on her back. As she rubbed her painful nose, she noticed bumping into someone hadn't helped her situation. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"Sorry!" she said, quickly getting up and resuming her dash.

"Jesus Christ, look where you're going will ya?" the senior yelled after her. Her stomach cramped up as she fought the yellow flood with all her strength. Only ten feet left. She felt like she could burst any second. Only five feet left. Tears started appearing in her eyes as she felt the control over her body slip. Nearly there. Jasmine bashed through the restroom door towards and jumped into the toilet stall. She desperately fought her belt and pants. Just in time, she sat down on the pristine white toilet seat. Before her tense butt hit the toilet seat, a clattering sound came from beneath her. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief as she relaxed her body. All the worries slipped away as the pressure in her abdomen drained away, splashing into the toilet below. After she was done, she remained on the toilet seat for a short while, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Then she noticed how dry her mouth was. Her tongue felt like sandpaper. She needed a drink. She quickly finished up, flushed and left the stall and washed her hands in the sink. The clear, inviting water flowing across her fingers made her thirst grow stronger. Without hesitation, her hands formed a cup and she started drinking the cool, refreshing tap water. Normally, Jasmine wouldn't even consider drinking water from the toilet tap; the school drinking fountains were a lot cleaner. But this was different. With big gulps, she drank as much water as she could, up to the point she started feeling her stomach protest. She swallowed down one last sip of water and stood up. She looked into the mirror above the tap. Still panting from the sprint towards the bathroom, she wiped the remaining drops of water from her cheeks. There. That was a lot better.

Realising class had probably already started, she quickly made her way into the classroom. Her teacher was annoyed but didn't say anything. Mr. Noodles never really said anything negative towards her anyway. He seemed to appreciate how much effort she put into her school work, even though she wasn't always the perfect student. English class went by pretty quickly. Due to her late arrival, Jasmine was stuck in one of the front seats, making it impossible for her to chat or mess around like her friends were doing in the back of the class. Every once in a while she heard the word "David" being whispered behind her, ensuring her that her usual group was still gossiping about her.

"Mina, Cassidy, stop talking," Mr. Noodles said.

"But I wasn't!" Mina protested.

"Then it shouldn't be difficult to stop, should it?" the teacher responded.

"Fine, God," Mina said beneath her breath.

There it was again. Jasmine loved her friends, but the lack of respect for the most important being in the universe ticked her off. Jasmine tried to ignore it, as always, but what she couldn't ignore, was the return of the pressure in her lower body. She probably shouldn't have drunk that much water. The entire classroom was silent as everybody worked on their homework, even Haley. Jasmine raised her hand, trying to get the attention of Mr. Noodles. He was too busy browsing through some paperwork to notice. Jasmine started to wriggle her legs. Her hand still up in the air, she started to cough to get the teachers attention. Mr. Noodles didn't notice. The uncomfortable feeling in her stomach got worse as time went on. Wriggling her legs wasn't helping so she crossed them. This gave her some relief but didn't solve her problem. She gave up on signalling Mr. Noodles non-verbally and decided to just ask.

"Mr Noodles," she asked timidly, breaking the silence.

"Hmmm," the teacher said, not even looking up from his papers.

"Can I be excused?" Jasmine asked. The man in front looked up at the clock.

"Can you wait for ten minutes?" he asked, noticing class was nearly over.

"N-no..." the desperate girl whimpered, knowing the entire class was listening to their conversation. She was starting to reach breaking point and was already doubting she'd reach the toilet in time if she left right now. She was taught to respect her elders though, and knew she couldn't just stand up and leave without permission.

Mr. Noodles was still considering letting her leave when Jasmine felt her defences crumble down. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Without permission, Jasmine stood up and sprinted towards the door.

"Hey!" Mr. Noodles yelled after her, but she didn't pay him much attention. There was a more pressing matter she needed to deal with. Jasmine sprinted through the near-empty halls, clenching her muscles as hard as she could, only to be stopped by a large group of students blocking the hall. They were doing some kind of classroom science experiment. Jasmine felt her body writhe as her discomfort grew more intense. She didn't stop to think and turned around. There were more bathrooms the other way. She broke out a cold sweat as she ran back past the classroom she was just in, trying her best to reach the bathrooms on the other side of the school. Her body was betraying her; she could feel the yellow, warm liquid starting to flow. She sprinted like never before. Every time her foot hit the floor a shock wave travelled through her leg, past her abdomen, slightly loosening her grip on her bladder. The bathroom door was in sight. She was gonna make it. She was gonna make it. BAM. She collided with the exact same senior from before. Jasmine fell flat on her stomach.

"Jesus Christ, watch out where you're fucking going! God damn freshmen!" the senior said, picking himself up and walking along. His blasphemous words caused Jasmine to cringe more. With tears in her eyes of both pain and embarrassment, Jasmine ran the final stretch, dashing through the bathroom door and locking herself up inside the nearest free stall.

Jasmine pulled her pants down and sat down on the glorious place of relief. Relief washed over her as she was finally able to release the inner pressure. Jasmine sat back on the seat. The pain of her collision started to fade already. She looked down her shirt and pants, checking if she fell into anything dirty. Only now she noticed the small, but noticeable, dark stain in her pants. Her face grew red as she realised the effects her hallway crash had on her. As the final drops of urine left her body, she felt her mouth dry up again. She wanted to get a drink. She needed to get a drink. But she needed to take care of this first. Jasmine stood up and flushed. Using plenty of toilet paper she managed to somehow dry her pants a little bit. She was lucky she wore black pants today. Hiding the stain would be a lot harder if she had worn white, or even worse, her dress.

There was nothing she could do. She just had to try and make it through the day without anyone noticing. It wasn't as if people would normally stare down her crotch anyway. She'd be fine. Besides, she really needed to drink something right now. Awkwardly, she slipped into her pants, the cold, wet stain pressed against her body. She left the stall and walked over towards the tap. She turned it on and instinctively she started drinking from it. She drank and drank until her stomach was full and her thirst satiated.

Jasmine looked up into the mirror in front of her and stopped to think for a second. She realised there was a pattern. Each time her friends abused the Lord's name, she felt like she was about to wet herself. Was is just superstition? Or was God testing her? Jasmine didn't know. Either way, she knew God must have some reason to torture her so. She was adamant it was a sign she should start correcting her friends. No longer could she just stand around doing nothing while her friends were mocking God. Jasmine decided today was going to be the day that all changed.

Jasmine started to doubt her own sanity as she walked back to class. Her, being sent on a mission for God? Was she losing it? Otherwise, the way back was entirely uneventful, with the exception of some angry stares by a certain senior boy as she walked past. Quietly, Jasmine slipped back into her classroom. Mr. Noodles didn't pay much attention to her. Just after she sat down, class was over. While Jasmine packed her bag, her friends walked over to her.

"Couldn't stand being away from your new boyfriend?" Cassidy teased her.

"Shut up," Jasmine said, "what's our next class anyway?" Jasmine zipped up her bag and stood up, trying her best to hide the wetness between her legs from her friends.

"Oh, it's your favourite," Mina said, "religious studies."

"Oh my G—" Haley sighed, stopping when she saw Jasmine's furious face. Jasmine was about to lecture Haley on the use of His name. But then she was hit with the implication of what this would mean for her. Oh my god, indeed.


	6. A short trip

As fun as it was to see Jasmine run back and forth between the bathroom all day, David realised he needed to continue his plan. Over the past few days, Sue had become more subservient; a lot of the time, he didn't even have to use the magic word. David quite enjoyed rewarding Sue every once in a while. Sue seemed to be a lot... happier when he had helped her relief herself of her desires. Helping him had become second nature to her. His friend group was now convinced they were dating. They weren't, of course; their relationship was purely professional. Well, maybe there were a few fun parts in between, but at least there was no romantic attraction between them. David was wondering what his next step was going to be. He had so much work to do. Getting Abbey to back off was only the start. His work with Abbey had been very effective. He seemed to deal quite well with his unexpected breakup and was hanging out with Jasmine and her friends. He seemed to fit in quite well. Good! This way Paulo and Daisy would get the space they needed and David didn't have to feel bad about hurting Abbey. Not that he cared about Abbey very much.

He had helped Daisy and Paulo with his last tries. That had worked very well. Daisy and Paulo started talking a lot more now that Abbey was out of the picture. Daisy even resumed tutoring Paulo. Paulo was still sleeping with Rachel though; that needed to stop before he and Daisy would become a couple. For now, David decided to turn his attention on Mike. Mike's girlfriend was ignoring him again and Mike was unbearably sad all the time. All David's light-hearted attempts to better the mood was met with Mike's annoyed expression. His usual wacky tactics didn't help. He needed to focus on making Mike happy.

David started working on the problem as soon as he got home. He didn't pay any attention to his homework; the headmaster had given him permission not to do any homework after they had a talk. The easiest solution to Mike's problems was to make Sandy respond to him again. That might only be part of the solution though; after all, she was already using Mike way before she started to ignore him. No, the best solution would be for the two to just break up. It couldn't be Mike breaking up with Sandy though. Mike was a bright kid and David was not sure if his mind tricks would work well enough to get rid of Mike's strong obsession. No, Sandy was the one who needed to dump Mike. Preferably in a bad way; so bad that Mike would just feel sad and not guilty or like he was in the wrong. David had noticed Mike tended to blame himself for a lot of Sandy's faults. This meant Mike would feel very sad for a while and David hated that. But afterwards, he could teach him how to be happy again. And that was all that mattered. It didn't take David long to hatch a plan. All he needed were some supplies and a return ticket to Rickter. Luckily, he knew just how to get those.

"Wait, how much?!" Sue asked David, both shocked and angry. They were standing in the mall and David needed some money. David was broke, having spent all of his money on Kamina-related supplies, so he turned towards his useful assistant.

"Please Sue, this is important," David explained.

"I don't think so." Sue was clearly strained protesting his request, but she didn't seem to budge. David wrapped his arms around her, grabbing her butt. Sue didn't protest this time; a soft moan escaped her throat.

"Please, Sue, please..." David said, rubbing his hand across her bum. Sue's arousal was clear just from the way she was breathing.

"I-I guess," Sue said, trembling in David's arms.

"Thanks," David whispered as he continued to stroke her. He had been around Sue all day and he knew she was still getting turned on just from his presence; he had been smelling her all day. As a way of saying thanks, David took Sue into a small alley inside the mall. There was just enough space between two stores for David and Sue to fit. The lack of space only allowed David to use his fingers; he was too impatient to go anywhere else. Sue put her legs apart as David rubbed between her legs. Sue reciprocated by stroking David's growing cock. David smiled as he noticed Sue was trying to stifle her moans. David slipped one finger into her wet opening and used the rest of his hand to caress Sue's sensitive bits. Sue clenched her mouth shut as her breath accelerated and her moans started to get more audible. It didn't take long for Sue to reach climax after having to endure her lust all day. Sue leaned on David and pushed her face into his strong chest. David could feel her body shiver as she rode her well-deserved orgasm to an end, her moans of pleasure disappearing in his chest hair.

"T-thank you," Sue said when her body was under control again. Slightly embarrassed, Sue walked off to the public bathroom to clean herself up. When she came back she put her wallet out to David.

"Just... leave a some of my savings in there, alright?" she said, still holding on to her wallet.

"I dunno Sue," David said. Sue looked reluctant.

"Please?" David asked again. Sue let go of the wallet, looking slightly defeated. David stroked her head.

"Thanks Sue, you're the best!" he said. Then he ran off to get his supplies. David managed to get his requirements cheaper than expected. Sue seemed glad about that but didn't say anything about it. After gathering his stuff, David left the mall and went straight home to prepare and set things up further. This was going to be fun.

"Good luck, sweetie!" Sandy's mom said as she drove off. Sandy was now alone, standing in front of a big, fancy hotel. She hadn't gotten much work lately and she was working her ass off to stay in the game. While her classmates were off celebrating the summer break, she was going through modelling agency after modelling agency, trying to stay relevant. It seemed that as she got older, competition got worse. She had her years of experience and that was certainly worth something. However, others had their puberty-gained natural beauty and it was difficult to compete with that. She was starting to get into the adult modelling world now. Even if she could get on top, Sandy was wondering if it was all worth it. She had even seen models her age taking drugs to stay thin; she was horrified that one day she might be doing something like that. Not that it really mattered how she felt; she needed to make a living later in life and it was clear that she wasn't going to have any academic career. Hell, she doubted she could even get through college. No, her body was all she had, and she needed to make the most of it while she still could.

Sandy swallowed her pride and entered the hotel. She looked around; it was even more impressive from inside. Whoever she was meeting had to be a big shot. Sandy straightened out her dress and walked towards the front desk.

"Good afternoon sir," she said to the small guy behind the desk, "my name is Sandra." The clerk immediately sprung up.

"Ah, finally, yes, you have a meeting... I was told to expect you earlier though..." the clerk stated, annoyed.

"Sorry, traffic was..." Sandy said, trying to excuse her tardiness.

"No matter, room 801. Take the elevator and then take a right. Any questions?" Clearly, the clerk was eager to get rid of her. Sandy guessed he wanted to help paying customers instead.

"No, thank you," the model said, trying her best to stay nice.

Sandy stepped into the elevator and punched in the eighth floor. It wasn't unusual to meet up with casting agencies in hotels; usually companies sent off a few representatives to the surrounding area and models would come over to their fancy hotel rooms and apply for a gig. Sandy preferred applying at the official offices, but lately she hadn't had any luck being invited to those. With a loud ding, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Sandy looked around the empty hallways as she stepped out. She was at the topmost floor of the building. The model walked over to a large metal door and knocked.

"Come in, it's open," a voice from the other side called out.

Sandy opened the large door. Once inside, she looked around. The hotel room was decorated with silver and gold ornaments. In a corner, a fire was burning in the fireplace. She couldn't see anyone inside the large lounge. Carefully she walked forward.

"Hello? We have an appointment?" Sandy said, looking around to see where she should go. She encountered a large desk. Behind it was a large, leather armchair, facing away from her. She couldn't actually see if anyone was sitting in it, but...

"You must be Sandra," a voice said from behind the chair, confirming her suspicions. "Yes sir," Sandy responded, "you must be Mr. Grosswan... Grossenswan–"

"Grossenschwanz-Vanderleuter, yes," the man in the chair said, completing her sentence for her.

"But you can call me Wilhelm. Sit down." Sandy looked around the room. There was no sign of anyone else being around.

"I was told your assistant might join us?" she asked the stranger as she took place in a chair on the other side of the large, wooden desk.

"Ah, yes, unfortunately she couldn't come. There was an unforeseen budget crisis and we had to cut some corners," the man responded. Sandy began to feel suspicious. Something was up here. She reached into her purse and fumbled around until she found her trusty bottle of mace. Without taking her hand out of her purse, she continued as if everything was normal.

"So, what can you tell me about the job?" she asked.

"I've taken the liberty of preparing everything you need. All the paperwork is in my bag. But first, please, can you tell me the time? I want to know how long we have to discuss our terms." Sandy looked around again but saw no clock. Then she noticed a golden pocket watch on the desk in front of her. Carefully, she picked it up.

"It's..." she said, opening the small clock.

Suddenly, she was blinded by a white light. Instinctively she covered her eyes, dropping the trinket on the desk. As her vision slowly started to clear, she noticed a deep humming sound. The sound echoed through the room and resonated with her skull. The shock was gone and slowly Sandy lowered her hands, now seeing the shiny watch on the table in front of her. It didn't seem to tell time; it showed strobing lights, moving in complicated patterns. She was captivated by the display. She knew she was asked a question, but she had already forgotten what. Her gaze was locked on the miniature light show.

"Can you hear me?" a voice asked from far away.

"Yes," Sandy responded. She didn't know where the voice came from, but she didn't care.

"Are you comfortable like this?" the distant voice asked. Sandy considered her situation for a second. She felt the can of mace in her hand but had forgotten why she would even need it. All she knew was that she was in a large room, looking at an array of blinking points of light. There was no stress about work, no anxiety about making a good impression, no guilt about her boyfriend. Everything was alright.

"Yes," she simply said.

"Do you want to keep feeling like this?" Sandy felt more peaceful than she had ever been in her life. Of course she did.

"Yes," she responded, without any doubt.

"Good, good. Then you will keep feeling like this until we wrap up our session, alright?"

"Yes," Sandy said, nodding.

"Well then, close your eyes, young lady."

So she did. She heard a squeak as the chair in front of her turned around, followed by a short stumble and a metallic click. The humming sound disappeared, but Sandy still felt as calm as before. "You can open your eyes now," the man in front of her said. Or rather, the boy in front of her. In the large armchair sat a dog of about her age, dressed in an expensive suit. He wore a monocle and an obvious fake moustache. Her sense of calm started to fleet.

"W-who are you?" she asked, slowly, trying to remain her mental state of utopia.

"I am Wilhelm Grossenschwanz-Vanderleuter, CEO of Ballsworth Modelling Incorporated, of course. You have seen my picture before, haven't you?" Sandy wanted to say no, but she couldn't clearly remember. It made perfect sense.

"Yeah," she responded, realising she was wrong to assume the man was just a boy in a suit.

"Now, let's get to business," Wilhelm said. "I have looked through your track record and I have found the perfect job for you. Don't you want the perfect job?"

She did, of course. "Yes," she said, absent-mindedly.

"You see, there are plenty of fish in the sea," Wilhelm continued, "and there are only so many modelling shows..." Sandy nodded. He was completely right.

"So, I thought: how about we try something new. You like new things, don't you?" Again, Sandy nodded.

Thinking before answering was difficult when she was this calm. Sandy decided it was best to let Mr. Grossenschwanz-Vanderleuter do the talking.

"Now, I'm sure you know you have a stunning body," he went on. Sandy blushed. He was right though. "And you should capitalize on that, right?" Sandy nodded again.

"Indeed," she said.

"But, and correct me if I'm wrong, work has been hard lately, hasn't it?" He was right. Work was hard. It made her hurt Mike. "So, I thought we'd get you an easy job. You want an easy job, don't you?" He was right. Again.

"I want an easy job," Sandy confirmed.

"Difficult jobs get replaced or automated. Easy jobs tend to stay. So it figures, the older the job, the easier. Right?" It all made sense. Old jobs were easy jobs. Of course. "Do you know what the oldest profession in history is?" Sandy knew the answer. She blushed.

"S-sex?" she asked.

"Yes! Indeed! Now, do you want that job?" Sandy stopped to think. She did not want sex. She wanted to model!

"Hey, calm down, it's just a question." Sandy took a deep breath. She calmed down. Just a question.

"Now, of course it wouldn't be a job for a modelling agency if nobody was watching," Wilhelm went on. Naturally. Nobody watching, no modelling. "So, I suggest a career... in adult movies." Sandy didn't know how to respond. "W-h-what?" she uttered. "Because the stars are models. And they have the oldest profession. So they have the easiest job. Your body is almost made for it. So that's what you want, right?"

Somewhere deep inside her, she felt like the answer was no. But the logic was clear. Mr. Grossenschwanz-Vanderleuter was right. She had considered it. She thought: maybe in the future. But this was the future. Sandy needed a job. Sandy needed an easy job. This was an easy job!

"Yes," Sandy said. Wilhelm smiled.

"Good choice. Now, normally when you apply for a job, you have some pictures prepared to show what you can do, right?" Sandy nodded. He was right. Then she thought of something. Those were of normal modelling. This was different. She feared for her easy job.

"I-I have no pictures like this..." Sandy said. Wilhelm rubbed his chin.

"Hmmmm, without any previews, I can't convince anyone that you are the right model. Unless..." Mr. Grossenschwanz-Vanderleuter stopped to think. "Unless we make some previews right now!"

Sandy was delighted. His solution was perfect! Wilhelm stood up and opened a door next to them. It was the bathroom. "Need to prepare first?" he asked her. So friendly. Sandy nodded. She entered the bathroom. Cleaned herself up. Had to look pretty.

Outside the bathroom, David patiently waited for Sandy to come out. He had hoped the model wouldn't see through his master disguise, but lucky for him he managed to convince her he was an agent. She seemed to slip in and out of trance at first; she had stopped resisting his influence now. He rummaged through her purse. He found a wallet, a bottle of mace and Sandy's iPhone. Perfect. David turned the phone on and was glad to see it had no lock screen. He swiped to unlock the device, much like his mommy's iPhone, and looked through her messages. Clearly, she had been very busy with work. Her phone was full of e-mail and texts turning her down for modelling gigs. He was relieved; he was bluffing when he started talking about her having trouble getting jobs. David decided to see how she was treating her boyfriend. All of his messages had been marked as "read". It hurt David to see how desperate and sad Mike was getting.

David heard the door open. Sandy entered. She had taken off her fancy dress and had let down her hair. She looked surprised when she saw David holding her phone. "To record with!" he said, pointing at the phone. Sandy nodded.

"Now," David said, "let's get started, shall we?" The model blushed but walked over. David unzipped his pants, revealing his hardening dick. Sandy walked over.

"How do we..." she asked. David sat down in his office chair.

"Don't worry, I'll be your director for this shoot. First, kneel in front of me," he instructed. The model did as asked. She looked at his dick, mesmerized. David took a bottle of lube out of his bag. He always carried one; he had the tendency to get stuck, so his mommy had taught him to carry lube so he could free himself. David squirted the cold fluid on his hands and applied it to his cock.

"Start by rubbing it," David said. Sandy clumsily wrapped her hands around David and started rubbing her fingers back and forth. She wasn't doing it quite right. David wrapped his hand around hers and demonstrated how to do it right. "Focus on the tip," David said. It took her a while before she got going; she wasn't exactly an quick study. But, once she finally started to get a feel for what she was supposed to do, she wasn't all that bad. David could feel her soft, tender hands caressing his length. He pointed the model's phone down at where she was working her magic and snapped the first set of pictures. David was impressed at her fake modelling smile; it was very convincing. He could have sworn it was real. Her face then went back to her blank expression. "Are you still feeling relaxed?" David asked.

"I'm... nervous," the model responded.

"You're doing great! Nothing to be nervous about! It's just another modelling show!" David reassured her. That seemed to work; there was a tinge of confidence in her blank expression now. "Now, how about a different pose?" David asked. "You have shown of your hands; now it's time to show off that cute face of yours," David explained. The model looked confused.

"Just open your mouth," David said. The model did as instructed, waiting for him to explain more. David used his free hand to gently guide her mouth towards the tip of his cock. From there on, Sandy seemed to understand his intentions. Slightly hesitant, she wrapped her lips around his cock. As David felt her warm mouth envelop the summit of his shaft he couldn't help but groan in pleasure. The girl looked up in surprise. David laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Very good, keep going," he encouraged her. Slowly, Sandy moved her head towards his base until she could fit no more.

"These are great, do go on!" David said, snapping another set of pictures. The girl bobbing her head up and down, slowly at first but faster as she went on. As David's throbbing erection slid back and forth in the model's mouth, David's body started to get tense. His hands slightly shaking, he recorded a short video of Sandy's mouth wrapped around his cock. He was sure to record the sloppy sounds coming from her mouth as well. He felt himself grow closer and closer to orgasm. As he fought to keep himself from bursting inside her mouth, he pushed her back a bit, her mouth still wide open. David used his hands to finish himself off, spraying his load all across Sandy's face and hair. As he squirted out the last of his man juice, he fell backwards into the chair. The model was still sitting on her knees in front of him, awaiting his next directions. David sighed a sigh of release.

"That was very good, I'm sure everyone in the office will be eager to see this," David said. The girl smiled and stood up. "How are you feeling now? Still nervous?" David asked.

"No, Mr. Grossenschwanz, not nervous..." she said softly.

"But?" David queried. "I-I..." Sandy stammered. David looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Here in the modelling business, you don't have to be ashamed of anything. We're both professionals. No need to worry. Say what you want to say." That seemed to calm her down.

Sandy swallowed. "I'm... aroused," Sandy said, turning her face away to hide her blush.

"Oh, but that's quite understandable," David said, "and probably a good thing as well. After all, we still have some poses to shoot." Sandy looked back at him.

"More poses?" David nodded.

"Yes, of course, only one shot isn't enough. The company needs your portfolio, you see! I propose we move to the bedroom for the next shot. You want to build your portfolio, right?" Sandy blushed but nodded. David stood up and walked over to the bedroom part of his large hotel room. He was right to book the extra large suite; it contained a king size bed he sure could use. He felt slightly bad about using Sue's money, but he had to do the right thing. He had to make things right. He was sure Sue would understand.

When the two reached the enormous, pristine, white bed, Sandy turned to David. "Next pose?" she asked. David gestured towards the bed.

"For this pose, I want you to go down on all fours on the bed," David said. The girl nodded and crawled onto the soft mattress, facing away from him.

"Like this?" she asked, looking over her back. David took a knee behind her and aimed for the perfect shot.

"Lift your tail please!" David asked. Her tail went up in the air and revealed a glistening moistness between her legs. "Perfect," David said, snapping more pictures with her phone. After inspecting the pictures he just took, David stood up and took off the fancy new suit he had bought. Between his legs, David Junior was already standing by for round two. David crawled onto the bed towards Sandy's inviting ass when suddenly the model's eyes went wide open.

"Wait!" she yelled, "Protection! We need a condom!" David stopped and sighed. He had forgotten to bring any because he didn't normally use one when he helped out Sue. This might make things difficult. "You have one, right?" the model asked, her voice sounding less flat than just before. This was bad. He was losing her.

Sandy looked as the naked businessman behind her looked through the room. He seemed less like a man now that he was out of his clothes. Could it be that Mr. Grossenschwanz-Vanderleuter wasn't who he said he was? The nagging feeling ate away at the immense relaxation she had been feeling. Was this really right? Was this what she wanted to do with her career? A feeling of doubt and shame grew in the back of her mind. What was she doing? What would Maishul say if he found out? This wasn't right. She had to- FLASH. Sandy was stunned. Had the man taken a picture with the flash on? Then, a loud humming filled the room again. Slowly it drowned out her uneasy thoughts. Not thinking about it felt way better anyway. She looked up at Mr. Grossenschwanz-Vanderleuter. She noticed he held his watch again. Was he looking at the time? Her eye was caught by the rhythmic pattern of lights that moved back and forth on the strange device. It was mesmerizing. A sense of relief washed over her as she focused her mind on the display. She could stare at it all day. It was great.

David started to sweat. He had to take out the watch again. Maybe he was going too quick. Maybe he needed to put her mind at ease more. The model was frozen on the bed, her gaze fixated on the device in his right hand. At least his trusty old clock still worked. David had looked through the room. It was a stretch, but he had hoped to see a box of complimentary condoms left behind by the hotel staff. Of course, there were none. He just had to fix this another way.

"Listen to me, Sandra," he began, "let me tell you a secret about our field of work. Condoms cost jobs. You hear me?" Her eyes still locked on the watch, she slowly repeated what he said.

"Condoms... cost jobs?" she asked confused. David nodded.

"Indeed. You must always remember that. If you use a condom, you will lose the job." Sandy nodded.

"Condoms cost jobs," she said, sounding more sure of herself.

"You want this job, right?" David asked.  
"Yes..." Sandy responded  
"To get the job you need a portfolio. You want to make a portfolio, right?"  
"Yes..."  
"And to make the portfolio, you want to do this pose, correct?"  
"Correct..."  
"But if you insist on using a condom, we can't do the pose."  
"Can't do the pose? But I want to..."  
"So, what do you think about condoms?"  
"Condoms are bad. Condoms cost jobs."  
"Right. Exactly."  
"I want to do the pose... without condoms..." Sandy said, forming a conclusion.

"Alright then, let's do that," David said. He closed the watch and observed the model's expression. She didn't show any doubts this time. Slowly David crawled behind her. He spread her cheeks, revealing the slick womanly folds hidden behind them. He rubbed his finger across, causing Sandy to gasp for air. He used her phone to snap a pic of her untouched womanhood. Meanwhile, Sandy was still looking at him, her glazed-over eyes conveying a slight sense of uncertainty, shame and lust. The girl bit her lip as David slowly stroked his hand across her most private area.

"It seems like you're ready for the next shot. Just relax and enjoy the shoot!" David said. Sandy didn't say anything but nervously nodded. She wasn't as relaxed as David hoped her to be, but at least she didn't protest his advances. Carefully, David placed his rock-hard cock against her opening. He grabbed the girl by her sides and slowly pushed himself in, careful not to go to fast for her. It was tight. Very tight. Sandy shivered as David Junior dug himself into her. She could no longer keep looking around and let her head hang as she softly moaned as David entered her. When David was in as far as he could, he slowly started rocking his hips. Sandy gasped with every thrust. Her inner folds were giving David incredible pleasure; the brown dog wondered if he could somehow teach Sue to be this good. As he went on and sped up, the model started to moan and gasp more and more. David let go of one hand to take another picture. It was hard to focus on using the small phone while Sandy tightly squeezed his manhood inside her, but he managed. David could already feel pleasure build up inside his balls. He wasn't going to last long. David decided that he would record the next part as a video. He pointed the camera down where his cock ended and her cunt started. He sped up, going as hard as he could. Sandy responded by moaning louder than ever. Mere seconds later, David's body tensed up as he reached his limit. Still humping the hot model ass, he sent wave after wave of spunk deep inside Sandy's wetness. When he was drained, he slowly removed himself from her but kept the camera going. With his free hand he held her ass up as he laid down behind her. He waited for a short while, recording his virile seed dripping out of her. After he stopped the recording, he let go of her.

"How was that?" he asked.  
"Good," Sandy said.  
"Now, lay down on your back for the next pose."  
"Already?" the panting girl asked as she turned around.  
"The next and final pose will be you, playing with yourself. You have played with yourself, right?"  
"Yes..." Sandy said between her quick breaths.  
"Who do you think about when you play with yourself?"  
"M-Maishul..."  
"Alright. But be careful, you can't use his name on camera."  
"I can't?"  
"No, people would find out who your boyfriend is and get jealous. You need to think of someone else. Have you ever thought about someone else?" "N-no," Sandy said, looking away.  
"Are you sure?"  
"A-another model... Tyrone...," she said, closing her eyes in shame.  
"That's alright. There's nothing wrong with that! Now, it's best to think of Tyrone from now on, alright?"  
"For the portfolio?"  
"For the rest of your career."  
"Always?"  
"Always."  
"Always think of Tyrone..."  
"Yes, good, good!"

With that, Sandy slowly started rubbing her hands across her body. She didn't seem to need to be asked to get started. David opened her legs to make sure he could get everything on video. Then he started recording more for his collection her portfolio. The girl knew exactly what she was doing. Squeezing her beast with one hand, massaging her clit with the other, her moaning quickly resumed. David moved around the bed, making sure to show her amazing body from every angle and to film close-ups as Sandy treated herself. She alternated between rubbing her clit and vigorously fingering herself. "T-Tyrone," she moaned as her body arched in pleasure. Her fingers were coated in a mixture of her own juices and David's produce. She quickly rubbed herself towards a long, intense orgasm. Loudly she cried for "Tyrone" as her entire body spasmed and convulsed, tears of pleasure streaming from her eyes. She tensed up as the last wave of pleasure ran through her body. Then she fell backwards, a satisfied smile appearing on her face. After recording her blissful expression, David stopped the recording.

"I think we've got enough. I'm going to send these to my producer; how about you go clean yourself up? I think you deserve a nice, warm bath." the spent model gladly took his advice.

In the marble bathtub, Sandy thought back to what just happened. She felt bad that her first time was not with Maishul but with this producer, but she knew it was for the best. After all, Mr. Grossenschwanz was right; there was not a lot of money to be made for her in the regular modelling world. In the adult modelling world, she was completely new material. She'd easily get plenty of jobs with a decent portfolio. She was sure Maishul would understand. After all, this truly was what was good for her.

After a warm, relaxing bath, Sandy put her professional dress back on, redid her hair and walked back to Mr. Grossenschwanz-Vanderleuter. He was in his chair again, on the phone with someone. Without saying a word, he handed back her phone and gestured towards the door. Sandy waved as she walked off and left.

On the way downstairs, Sandy suddenly got an urge to talk to her boyfriend. She took her phone from her purse, only to notice twelve unread messages. Quickly she opened up the conversation history. She noticed there were now two "Michaels" in her contact list. One called "Michael Scotch", with a logo of a modelling agency next to it. The other called "Michael Scott ". She opened up the conversation with her boyfriend. Her heart sank as she realised Mr. Grossenschwanz-Vanderleuter hadn't sent her portfolio to the modelling agency. He had accidentally sent it to Maishul. And Maishul didn't seem to appreciate it.

David felt a little bad about hurting Mike this way. As Sandy left, he was on the phone with his mother, asking her nicely to pick him up from the airport. He made sure to sound extra professional until Sandy had left the suite; he couldn't drop his act now. His mommy agreed to his request, as always, and David prepared to leave. He took a last look on his phone, checking if the "portfolio" was all there. It was. He had deleted any sent messages from the girl's phone, so it looked like he had only sent them once. David grabbed his stuff and went home. He smiled. David was another step closer to making his friends happier, even though Mike probably wasn't very happy right now.

Sandy wasn't smiling. Maishul was very hurt by what she'd done. He wasn't as happy with her career choice as she was. In fact, he wasn't happy with her. The girl stood on the side walk, frozen like a statue. Maishul's words still echoed through her mind.

"I can' take this any longer. It's over, Sandy." She had put her career before her boyfriend. Now her career was all she had left.

A week later, Sandy got a text. It was from Michael Scotch. "Dear Sandra," it began, "last week, you applied for a job opening in Ballsworth Monthly. We're sorry to say you didn't make the cut. Your portfolio was excellent, but sadly, others were even better. Your portfolio has been stored in our records and if the your perfect job comes up, we'll be sure to let you know. We wish you the best of luck in your future endeavours."

She was still crushed by Maishul ending things between them, but this made the situation even worse. Sandy called back, but a computer voice on the other side told her the number was no longer in use. She felt numb.

It had all been for nothing. Well, for nothing? She had found a whole new career to exploit. And she already had collected a decent portfolio...


	7. Back to school

Lucy yawned. Today was the day she would return to Roseville high. She sat up in her bed and looked around her room. It was mostly empty; her stuff would not arrive until this weekend. Lucy climbed out of bed and opened her closet. She stopped when she remembered she no longer needed to wear her stupid uniform to school. She hated having to wear that tacky uniform at first, but after a month or so she found that she was a lot more comfortable wearing clothes. She decided to wear her uniform one last time for shits and giggles.

She quickly went through her morning routine. When she came downstairs, her whole family was waiting for her. She ignored their worried gazes and went on to eat her breakfast. "Remember what the therapist said," her mother told her, "you can always take a break from your old friends when you need to." Lucy sighed.

"I know mom." Her family had started worrying about her again two weeks ago. Lucy wanted nothing but to get them to back off. She thought she was done with this after her therapy sessions had taken off, but her move back to Roseville had triggered more unnecessary worries.

Therapy had been going well. Lucy hadn't thought about hurting herself for weeks and she wasn't feeling like her life had no purpose any more. Her obsession with Mike was also starting to fade. Every time she thought of him she still felt like she wanted to be with him, but she knew he was bad news. He had Sandy. Sandy had him. There was no place for Lucy by his side. Lucy had learned to accept that. She also had thought about Paulo. Lucy had used him to do some things she wasn't particularly proud of. Not that Paulo minded, of course. But Lucy felt like she was stringing him along. She only used him because she thought she would never have to face him again. She used him. She was awful.

Lucy stopped herself from going into another negative spiral. She needed to make it up to Paulo, but Paulo wasn't her main concern for now. She had missed talking to her friends. Her therapist had urged her to slowly get in contact with them the past few months, but Lucy didn't want to. She didn't want to face them. She didn't want to have to explain. Ugh, why did things have to end up so complicated?

After finishing her breakfast, Lucy took off to school. Jordan stopped her and made it clear that she wasn't going to let her walk to school alone. As if she was just going to kill herself when she was out of sight for a few seconds. Lucy knew that she couldn't convince Jordan to back off when he was like this. Her brothers had always been overprotective, but her suicide attempt had made it a billion times worse.

Her first day of school on Roseville High was a while after school had actually started. The school had given Lucy some extra time to cope after her pets had died in a horrific toilet-flushing accident. Lucy's well-being had taken a hard hit after losing the critters. She hadn't had the guts to tell Mike either. He would probably be devastated when he'd learn about Blur.

She had been doing her homework anyway. She wasn't a star student, but she was smart enough to keep up by just doing her homework. Lucky for her, she didn't have any permanent brain damage after she jumped off the roof of a building. Doctors were amazed how she managed to only get a gash on her stomach. She had landed on a peculiarly shaped snowman, causing all bodily trauma she suffered to be just below her midriff. This meant she didn't have a lot of scars either. The doctors did fear that she might have lost too much blood to ever fully recover, but thanks to Augustus's first aid she survived almost unscathed.

Like she expected, most of her old friends were very excited to finally see her again. Mike was still his depressed old self. There was something different about him though. Later that day, Lucy learned that Mike had broken up with Sandy after she cheated on him with a stranger. Lucy couldn't believe her ears. Sandy? Cheating? It turned out that Sandy had been ignoring him for a while now and when Mike received video evidence of his girlfriend with another man, it all became clear to him. He was heartbroken. Somewhere, deep inside, Lucy felt glad; she had a chance at dating Mike again. She knew it would be a bad idea to go after him now though; it would seem like he was taking advantage of him.

Lucy also learned that Abbey and Daisy had recently broken up. Apparently Abbey was jealous or something like that. Either way, Abbey was nowhere to be found on her old table. Lucy didn't mind. Mike sat next to Daisy like an empty shell. Paulo was busy trying to cheer everyone up, but failed miserably. Only Daisy's older friends, Sue, David, and Amaya seemed to be like their good old selves. Lucy wasn't ready to deal with this drama. She tried to ignore her old friends at the lunch table that day, but Paulo called out for her when she walked past. Thankfully, Sue managed to get Lucy away from all of the drama. Well, almost. Lucy had expected Paulo to follow her, despite Sue's protests, but it was David who came after her. The two had a short conversation; Lucy couldn't even remember what about. Something about Mike breaking up. As short as the conversation might seem, lunch time was already over.

In the end, Lucy managed to keep her first day or two back in Roseville free of her old friends' drama. Apart from Lucy convincing her parents to let Augustus stay at her home for the rest of the school year, nothing much happened. Lucy was glad her parents listened to her, although she imagined they would never do something like this for him if he hadn't saved her life. Either way, one of her best friends was getting a better life, at least for a short while.

That Friday, David came up to her again. He talked about how Mike was all sad and how he thought she should talk to him. Cheer him up and stuff. Lucy shuddered at the thought of becoming dependent on Mike again, but she didn't want Mike to feel this bad. He was a jerk, but he didn't deserve to be dumped like this. Lucy agreed. She didn't have much planned that afternoon anyway and she could use a break from home. Again, their short conversation sucked up all of the lunch break.

That afternoon, Lucy didn't walk to her own house. She walked to a familiar address; an address she used to visit all the time. After a ringing the doorbell, Haley opened the door.

"Hey, weren't you dead or something?" she asked jokingly.

"I tried to, didn't work out," Lucy responded with a cold tone of voice. The blood drained from Haley's face. It seems like Mike hadn't informed his sister. Then again, why would he.

"Is Mike home? I wanna talk to him." Lucy said.

"Y-yeah sure, um, come in," Haley said, "he's in his room." Lucy nodded and entered the house. It was just like she remembered.

"I know the way," Lucy said as she walked up the stairs. She had been in Mike's room countless times, but this time it was different. This time she wasn't the one seeking comfort in Mike. This time, she wanted to comfort Mike. If he was willing, that is. She wondered if Mike still hated her. Mike and her had agreed to start over days before she jumped. He must think she was a coward, seeking the easy way out of this mess. She couldn't blame him.

Lucy arrived at the door to Mike's room. She knocked. No response. She knocked again. Nothing. "Mike? You in there?" Lucy asked through the wooden door in front of her. She heard shuffling from the other side, followed by a click and a squeak as Mike opened the door.

"Lucy?" Mike asked, confused. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were wet. He had been crying. He was a complete mess. Behind him, his room was dim. Lucy saw that Mike had been laying in his bed. He needed to snap out of this; his room was as much of a mess as he was. Without asking permission, Lucy walked past Mike and entered his room. She sat down on the side of his bed and looked around. Mike closed the door and sat down next to her, staring at her.

"Where's the games?" Lucy asked, searching for the console they had always played on.

"Thrown out, Sandy said it was too childish," Mike said curtly. His voice was hoarse from all the crying. Crap. Lucy liked those games. "Why are you here, Lucy?" Mike asked.

"Because you need some cheering up. Come on, Mike, we've known each other since like forever, and you obviously need to talk to someone."

"I don't want to talk," Mike said. God, he was so stubborn.

"Yes, you do, don't lie to me. Now, tell me about the breakup. How bad was it?" Lucy nagged. Mike sighed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed his phone from the night stand and handed it to Lucy.

"Look for yourself," he said. She took the phone and watched everything Sandy had sent him.

Lucy never expected Sandy of all people to switch careers to porn, but she seemed quite eager on the videos she had sent him. Lucy blushed. The videos were quite... titillating. After flicking through the pictures and videos, she handed the phone back to Mike.

"Oh god, that's horrible! I never expected her to be such a slut!" A wave of anger shortly replaced Mike's tired, depressed expression when she called his ex a slut. Clearly, he wasn't yet over her.

"She said it was just business. Like it was nothing. She said someone else sent the videos to the wrong person, and that she wanted to talk to me about it when she had a chance. All this time I've been keeping everything on hold for her," Mike said as tears washed down his face, "and now this! She cheated on me after all I did for her. That's how bad the breakup was. I suppose you're happy now?"

Lucy wasn't happy at all. She strongly distrusted Mike but she also still loved him. She couldn't bear the sight of her childhood friend and role model being such a mess. Lucy reached over and hugged Mike.

"You're gonna be okay. I know you, alright? You don't need her." The heat of Mike's warm body against hers was incredibly comforting. Mike buried his head into Lucy and started crying. He held her tightly as he let it all out. Lucy rubbed his back and comforted him the best she could. After Mike finally stopped sobbing, she just held him for a few minutes. She liked this. She hated to admit it. She liked being so close to Mike. She wanted to keep her distance, but he needed her right now. She had to stop being distant for a while. For his sake.

Lucy let go. Mike turned towards her. "Thanks," he whispered. Suddenly, Lucy felt her head move towards Mike's and her lips touching his. Lucy tried to pull herself away but her body was moving on its own. Mike's eyes went wide open. He was shocked and hesitant. But then he closed his eyes. Lucy felt his hands brushing through her hair. Slightly uneasy, Lucy gave in and held the kiss. Perhaps this was for the best. She didn't want to lead Mike on, but she did want him to like her again. And it seems like he quite liked her.

After what seemed like an eternity to Lucy, Mike broke this kiss. "I'm sorry," Mike said, looking away.

"I-I'm sorry too," Lucy said. Her heart skipped a beat. Was this real?

"I don't mean to take advantage of you," Lucy said, "that was terrible." Lucy stood up from the bed. "I should go," she said. Lucy began walking towards the door, desperate to flee the scene, but Mike grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" he said. "Don't go, please, Lucy, I—" he said. Lucy stopped and turned around.

"This isn't right, Mike," she said back.

"D-Don't you want me?" Mike asked, disappointed. "I know you liked me before. I'm sorry things got messed up," he continued as tears welled in his eyes. Mike turned his face to the ground as he talked.

"You were right. You were always right. I was obsessed with Sandy. Sandy wasn't right for me. I knew that. I just didn't want to admit it. I took it all out on you. I'm sorry. It's just... I don't want you to go. Please..." Mike started crying again. And Lucy couldn't stand it.

She knew it wasn't right to stay... but she wanted to. Badly. The videos in which Sandy expressed her thoughts about a guy called "Tyrone" had left her with all kinds of ideas. Ideas she hadn't thought about in a long time. This was wrong. She shouldn't be here. She should take her distance. Yet still she sat down back on the bed and wrapped her arms around Mike.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Lucy said, "I know what it's like pining after the impossible..." Mike hugged her back. Lucy wiped the tears off his face. Before she knew it, her mouth once again moved towards his. What was she doing? This was insane. Mike closed his eyes as their lips touched again, and so did Lucy. Her tongue got a mind of its own and slid into Mike's mouth. Mike didn't seem to mind. Lucy did, for a second. But he tasted so nice. He tasted like strength, like intelligence, like Michael. Mike softly moaned as their tongues danced around. Lucy's mind went blank. She was with the boy she had loved her whole life. And even though she could never stay with him, she wanted this to last as long as possible.

"Ahn " she moaned as Mike's hands brushed softly through her hair. Lucy held onto Mike as if her life depended on it. She felt warm and fuzzy. This was nice, so nice. Mike had stopped crying and was no longer feeling bad. Mission accomplished. The only downside was that she had to keep him company, as he went back to his depressed self the second she walked towards the door. Well, "downside"... She just had to give him something to be happy about. Something to remember. After all, his ex had given him something he could hardly forget. Lucy thought back to the images she saw. They seemed more enticing than ever. Lucy felt her body betray her as teenage lust started flowing through her veins. Starting to blush, she pushed the boy away.

Mike looked upset and disappointed after she stopped him, but he didn't say anything. She knew he was hoping she could do more for him. She wished she could. But it just wasn't right. Now the two were sitting next to each other again, having let go of each other. "That was... nice," Lucy said.

"Yeah..." Mike said. An awkward silence fell between them. This made the white girl's embarrassment even worse. Her cheeks were burning hot.

"So," she said, trying to break the ice, "how did Sandy react?" Mike sighed.

"She wasn't happy. She didn't want to break up. She said what she did had nothing to do with love..."

"Really? I wouldn't think she'd be that shallow. Makes me wonder what else she's done to "improve" her career." Mike swallowed. "Yeah," he said absent-mindedly.

Suddenly, the door burst open. "Ha, caught you!" Haley yelled. Mike and Lucy looked up in surprise as Mike's little sister barged in.

"Aww, I'd hoped the two of you were at least banging by now," she said.

"Shut up, Haley," Mike said.

"What? I think you deserve to get laid after what Sandy did to you. And it's not like she doesn't want to..." Lucy jumped up.

"Shut up, Haley!" she yelled, perhaps a bit too loud.

"Oooh, struck a nerve there huh? I'll leave you two lovebirds to it then," Haley said as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Imagine that," Mike scoffed.

"Yeah, as if," Lucy agreed. "I mean, you've probably already found someone better during the time you were away," Mike said, his eyes pointed at the floor again. The girl didn't respond. "And even if you wouldn't, it's not like you'd just get into bed with any random guy..." Mike rambled on. Lucy felt her cheeks burn brighter as she thought about what he was saying. "I mean, just imagine," Mike continued, "us being together. Perhaps if Sandy hadn't been there, we might already have been. But now? I ruined it. You hate me now."

Lucy grabbed him by his shoulders. "Quit it, Mike," she said, "I could never hate you. You know damn well how obsessed I am with you. And you know damn well how hard I'm trying not to let myself take advantage of you now that you're available."

Now it was Lucy who was starting to cry. "It's hard, you know? Seeing you like this, Knowing you're going through something horrible and not being able to do anything about it. I never stopped liking you, Mike. I really haven't. It's just..."

Mike looked her in the eyes. "It's just what?" he said, dumbfounded by Lucy's sudden burst of emotion. "It's just..." Lucy stammered, unable to find her words. Mike put his hands on hers and pulled her towards him. "It's okay, Lucy. Look at what I've done. You came here to console me, and now you're the one crying." Lucy snivelled. "Oh Mike... always so caring. Why did things end up so complicated?" Mike's hands wrapped around her for a third time. Now he was the one supporting her.

"Let's make things simple again," he proposed, "let's start off fresh. Let's start from the beginning, make things easy again. That sound good to you?" Lucy nodded in his arms. "Yeah," she said.

Her breakdown had seemed to distract Mike from his sadness. Pretty soon Mike had dug up his old Nintendo from the corner of his closet and the two were playing video games again. Like old times. Before things got complicated. The whole situation reminded Lucy of their last night together, when Mike got that text from Sandy. Mike's mother came in every so often to check how they were doing. She just smiled when she saw Mike and Lucy play together again. The TV lit up as Lucy won another game of Super Fighters 2.

"All right, still got it!" Lucy yelled as she did a little victory dance around his room. Lucy caught Mike staring at her as she shook her ass. Normally, she'd kick him in the face for being such a pervert. But she was here to cheer him up. Surely a short show couldn't hurt. "You like that, huh?" Lucy asked, "Better than a phone screen, don't you think?" she said as she wiggled her ass. What was she doing? Mike blushed. He did like it. Maybe a little bit too much. What was she doing? Wasn't her job done? She should go home. Mike was no longer depressed. But something kept her here. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Was it her obsession over Mike? Or maybe it was just hormones raging through her body? Either way, she was shaking her ass in front of Mike. And she was liking it...

"Maybe I should record this," Mike commented.

"Maybe you should," Lucy said as she turned around and stuck out her tongue.

"Too bad I won't get another dance," Mike snickered, "since this will be the last time you're gonna win." Lucy jumped back on the bed. "Oh, you're on!"

Another fierce battle unfolded on the CRT screen. Five battles later, the grey cat hadn't even beaten her once. Man, Mike was really rusty. Lucy jumped up for another quick victory dance just to rub it in. When she sat down again to kick his ass for another round, Mike grinned as he looked down upon his phone. She peeked over his shoulder, only to see that Mike had recorded her embarrassing display. "What, you're gonna make your ex jealous with a little movie of your own?" she asked mockingly. Mike grinned. Lucy was happy to see he didn't take that badly; he might as well had gone back to sobbing for all she knew.

"If I would, it shouldn't be too hard. She wasn't that good in the videos you know," Mike said.

"Uhuh, sure," Lucy said, trying to round up this risky conversation.

"No, seriously, look," Mike said as he opened one of Sandy's videos. Sandy was clumsily stroking the strange man's dick. "It's like she's washing an apple. Look how her hands are all over the place." Lucy blushed as she looked over his shoulder. Mike was making fun of the model now. Was this really healthy? She wondered. On video, the girl somehow let the dick slip out of her hands, softly hitting herself in the face with it.

"Pfffft," Lucy and Mike went, trying to hold back their laughter. The two watched through everything Sandy had sent him, laughing at every little thing she did. The video was certainly pornographic in nature; the longer they watched, the more she longed for Mike. Not that she let him know, of course. When the video was over, Lucy acted out some of the more ridiculous bits of the video.

"Oooooooooooh" Lucy said, exaggerating the Sandy's moans. The two rolled over the bed laughing.

"You know Lucy, I had my doubts at first, but you really helped me. Thank you," Mike said after he had caught his breath.

"Anytime, Mike," Lucy said.

"So what do you want to do now?" Mike asked.

"What do I want to do? I think you know what I want to do, I'm just not sure if I should..." the girl admitted.

"And what's that?" the boy asked in return.

"This," Lucy said as she climbed on top of Mike, putting her hands on his cheeks and kissing him a third time. Mike wrapped his hands around her and rubbed her back as they gently kissed their previous drama away. Lucy knew this wasn't right, but it was too good. Lucy and Mike moaned and gasped as they revelled in their loving embrace. Once Mike was over Sandy, he'd drop Lucy like a bad habit. But that doesn't mean she could enjoy him for now, right?

Lucy's train of thought was rudely interrupted by something warm poking against her thigh. Lucy broke the kiss and looked down, even though she already knew what she would see.

"So I guess you actually do want to make a little movie of your own, huh," she mocked as she inspected his hardening dong. Lucy's heart was racing. It wasn't like she was completely new to this stuff. Before she had left, Paulo and her had shared an intimate moment or two. Besides, way back in preschool her and Mike had played doctor; she kind of knew what to expect already. He had grown quite a lot since then. As stressed out as she was, she acted completely cool, as if nothing special was going on. Was she his rebound? Was it the other way around? Did it even matter? After all, all that mattered now was that she was sitting on top of Mike and his erection was poking against her leg.

"I-I-I-'m so sorry!" Mike stammered. "Don't be," Lucy said, kissing him on his forehead, "as long as it makes you happy..."

"Want me to go on?" Mike asked with a nervous smile.

"Aren't you a little pervert," Lucy responded with a grin. Then, her body started acting on its own again. "Do whatever you want," she heard herself say. Lucy was puzzled; she didn't want to tell him that. She did want him to continue, of course, but she knew she was in dangerous territory now. How far was Mike willing to go? How far was she willing to go? A moan escaped Lucy's mouth as Mike started rubbing her firm ass. His strong fingers digging into her sturdy flesh sent shivers down her spine. Mike grabbed hold of her head and pulled her closer again, kissing her as he felt up her body. Lucy didn't protest; although she knew this was so wrong, this was too good to give up. Things might never be normal again between them if she didn't stop him. But she couldn't bring herself to do so. Mike exploring her body just felt too good. Lucy felt a warmth grow between her legs, a familiar feeling; her body was preparing for more. Mike's warm cock had grown to its full length and was throbbing against her leg. This was happening. Lucy knew she couldn't fight her urges any longer. She had what she had always wanted. She had Mike.

Mike pushed her away. "Hold up," he said as he gently pushed her off of him. Lucy watched as he dug around in the drawers of his night stand. She couldn't help but gently rub her legs as she patiently waited for her childhood crush to find what he was looking for. "Here we are," Mike said triumphantly as he showed her a translucent, bright pink rubber package, "protection." Lucy blushed.

"Hmm, have you been planning something with Sandy?" Mike shook his head.

"Sandy said she wanted to save herself for marriage. Well, before, you know... I actually bought it before she came over... you know, just in case?" As he explained himself to the smirking girl next to him, Mike opened the package, revealing the rolled-up condom. Lucy looked at the piece of rubber when suddenly, a wave of fear washed over her. She had seen a documentary about someone with a rubber allergy once and it wasn't nice. She sat in terror as Mike pulled the thin film over his erection. It was as if Lucy was staring right at a poisonous snake; she couldn't move and she could barely talk.

"Take it off," she said, trying her best to hide her fear, not succeeding very well.

"What?" Mike asked confused.

"We're not doing anything if you wear that... that thing!" Lucy said. Her voice was all over the place.

"Are you okay?" the Korat asked her.

"I-I'm fine, just... just take that... off that... that thing," Lucy stammered. Slowly, Mike did as asked. He took off the condom and immediately, the girl began to calm down.

"Do you want to stop?" Mike asked her, his voice sounding of concern and a bit of disappointment.

"N-no, just... just not with that thing," Lucy said.

"Are you sure that's alright? I mean what if —" Mike said, interrupted as Lucy put her hand on his mouth.

"Don't say it. We'll be fine," she said. He still seemed uneasy, but stopped protesting.

"So... what's next?" Mike asked. An idea came up in Lucy's head. It was a terrible plan, something she shouldn't even think about. Something that probably didn't even work as a joke. Something that Lucy only considered for a split second. "Let's make that movie, shall we?"

Lucy was dumbfounded. Why did she say that? Was she going crazy? Her mind was racing through all the bad things that could come of this.

"Really?" Mike said, his eyes sparkling with excitement after hearing her suggestion. Just look at him, all excited, all happy. She couldn't take this away from him. No matter how crazy her idea was. Lucy looked away and nodded.

"Well, in that case... I've got some ideas..." Mike murmured.

"Whatever you want, you're in charge," the girl heard herself speak. She wanted to go on an inner monologue again, but she had learned that it was pointless to protest against herself when she was in such a state. "Go for it, pervert," Lucy said with a wink.

She watched as Mike stood up and walked through the room. She snickered at Mike's strange walk as he was hindered by the show of arousal between his legs. "Just lie down," Mike said as he grabbed some stuff from the ground. Lucy did as requested. She felt uneasy. She had no idea what little fantasy Mike had gotten into his head. She was about to give herself in to whatever secret desires Mike had in store for her. Lucy knew there was no use in trying to get out of this now. Any time she had commanded herself to stop, her body would only pull her in deeper. She was drowning in a sea of her body's lust. All she could do now was give in to her longing for pleasure. Besides, she was here to make Mike happy in the first place. What better way to make him happy than to let him do what he had always secretly wanted to? Whatever it was. Mike came up next to her with two NES controllers in his hand. Lucy wondered what he was planning. She followed every move as Mike took her arm and guided it to the headboard. Then he wrapped the controller cable around her arm and tied it to the wooden bars. Oh. So he was into that kind of stuff. Well, she could live with that. She could understand why he would secretly wanted to tie her up. After all, she had always been so rude and violent to him. It only made sense that his fantasy was to put himself in a position of control over her. And it wasn't as if the idea of Mike dominating her wasn't enticing to her. After tying her to the headboard securely, Lucy tried moving her hand. It didn't move an inch. Somehow, Mike had managed to tie her up in such a way that it the cable didn't feel tight at all, but still left her unable to control her arms. Lucy tried to observe how Mike was doing it as he tied down her second arm with the second controller. He was making all sorts of complicated nods and windings. Clearly, Mike had done his research. Oh my.

Mike wasn't saying a word, but his face had the colour of a ripe tomato. He seemed to be even more nervous than she was. Then, Mike grabbed a pair of earmuffs from his desk. Lucy recognized them; she had seen him use them to protect his sensitive ears while studying in public. Carefully, Mike slid the earmuffs on her head. It was no secret that her hearing was less than stellar; with these things on, Lucy couldn't hear a thing. Lucy softly cooed as Mike brushed the side of her head. Carefully, Mike undid her bow. She watched closely as he put it in front of her eyes, using the soft, pink fabric as a blindfold. Mike lifted the earmuff on her good ear. "Open wide," he whispered nervously before isolating her from the outside world again. Lucy had no choice but to do as he asked. Not that she had any intent to anyway. She prepared herself for the salty taste of Mike's swollen genitals. To her surprise, it wasn't his meat she tasted; Mike slowly inserted what felt like a plastic ball into her mouth. Lucy tried asking what it was but it was difficult to form words in her state. With that, Lucy realised that was exactly the point of the little gag. Lucy felt Mike climb off of her. She was now lying on her back, her arms tied to both sides of Mike's bed, unable to see, hear or talk. She was completely left to the whims of the boy with her in the room. Just the thought of this aroused her even more.

Lucy felt Mike's hands clumsily stroking her body. Not being able to see where he was going was both exciting and scary. She felt him grope her boobs. She squeaked at the unexpected contact, but she wasn't sure if it was even audible. Mike continued his barrage, purposely surprising her with his touches. He rubbed her stomach, thighs, tits and armpits, shocking her with every touch. Then, he suddenly stopped. Lucy let out a moan of disappointment, since that was all she could muster, but patiently waited for his next move. She felt the bed rock as Mike moved across it. Then, he grabbed hold of her legs and slowly pulled them apart, revealing her wet muff. Lucy's heartbeat accelerated. This was it. Here they went. Her body tensed up as she felt a warm, slick object run across the moist space between her legs. She wondered how he made his dick move like that, before concluding that he must be using his tongue. She felt him spread her lower lips. Then Lucy's back arced as Mike got a taste of her arousal. Every touch was amplified by the fact she was isolated from the outside world, but also by the fact that it was Mike touching her. Mike. A happiness like never before spread through her body as Mike orally treated the sensitive area between and around her labia. Every time his tongue brushed along her clit, Lucy's legs involuntarily kicked a little. Soon enough, Mike was starting to get a feeling for what areas to treat. Deep inside her, Lucy felt pleasure grow and grow. Mike took the liberty of using his hands to treat other areas of her body as he vigorously attacked her with his mouth. Then, without warning, her body demanded release. Lucy moaned loudly through her gag as her entire body tensed up. She felt her entire self jerk and shiver as a waves of ecstasy washed over her. Mike didn't stop his licking and poking until she was finished. Blinded by both pleasure and a piece of cloth, Lucy bounced up and down on the bed, her spasming arms fighting against his handywork keeping her tight. Her quick breath slowed as she rode out her orgasm, softly cooing sweet nothings to Mike through the gag.

She felt Mike climb on top of him and kissing her on her cheek. He lifted the earmuff again. "Did you like that," he whispered. He sounded so pleased with himself. If she wasn't all tied up, she'd punch him in the face. Lucy nodded.

"Then let's continue to the main act," Mike said, putting the earmuff back. Lucy swallowed. She felt something push against her still-throbbing bottom lips. When she and Paulo shared their intimate moments, Paulo had worn a condom. Lucy was used to the slick, rubber texture that would enter her. But, this time, due to her fears, this wasn't rubber; she felt the rawness of Mike's flesh probe for entrance. She felt her folds open as he pushed himself inward, less gently than Paulo ever had. Paulo had treated her gently; Mike was treating her like he owned her. And Lucy was loving it. She gasped at Mike's rough entrance. He paused for a second, grabbing her firmly by her sides, before beginning his thigh barrage, pulling on her with every move.

White hot flashes of pleasure shot through her head with every pound of Mike's hips against hers. Perhaps he didn't reach as far inward as Paulo did, but just the fact that it was Mike's meat inside her was more pleasurable than anything she had ever experienced. Lucy wasn't even sure if she was making any sounds any more; she had completely let go of herself. With the little freedom of movement she had, Lucy tried to make the experience as pleasurable as possible for the two of them. Nothing she had ever felt compared to the feeling of Mike's hard cock digging into her wet pleasure cave.

Lucy had expected Mike, inexperienced as he was, not to last too long. The opposite was true; she was the one who couldn't last. Not long after she was entered, a bubble of excitement formed inside her. Lucy did her best to contain herself, but the pure euphoria Mike's violent thrusts were sending into her made was impossible to control. The bubble popped and an electric satisfaction spread across every nook and cranny of her body. Tears of joy streamed from her eyes as she bounced up and down on the bed, embracing the bliss Mike was giving her. She convulsed and contracted around Mike, sending even more raw delight through her entire self. Soon, her twitching arms relaxed and her second orgasm was over. She couldn't do anything but heave. Mike was still pounding away, but something had changed. His movements were getting more powerful, less precise. Before she even realised what was about to happen, Lucy wrapped her legs around him and pulled him tight. Mike struggled to get free of her hold, but it was too late. His throbbing member jerked as streams of his lust filled her. Lucy tried to command her body to stop, but an immense calm washed over her with every shot of his manliness. It was almost unnatural; almost... hypnotic.

Having emptied itself, Mike's cock lost it's former hardness and slowly Mike pulled himself out. Lucy was still gasping, trying to come to turn with what happened. This was so wrong. But it felt so good. Too good to resist. She laid there for a short while, powerless, while Mike fumbled around on the side of the bed. Lucy was curious what he was doing but she was in no condition to ask any questions. She just had reluctantly to wait on him to free her. Well, reluctantly...

Finally, Mike removed the earmuffs and untied the impromptu blindfold. The first thing she saw was Mike's phone, showing her a first person view of what Mike and her had just done. On the small screen a blindfolded Lucy was whimpering in pleasure. Wondering how he shot the video, she looked at Mike, noticing he was wearing some kind of headband constructed of a belt and scotch tape. She found it quite ingenious; not that she'd ever admit thinking that. Carefully, Mike removed the little plastic ball from her mouth.

"That was... nice," Lucy said. Only now she noticed how hoarse she sounded. She hoped she hadn't made too much noise

"That was amazing," Mike said as he struggled to untie Lucy's arms, "thank you so much." Lucy smiled.

"Any time, Mike," she said. Mike finally managed to remove the cables and threw the controllers to the side. "I love you," Lucy said as she sat up. Mike kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you, too," he said. Quickly, Lucy snatched the phone and sent the video to Sandy.

"Hey!" Mike complained.

"It's only fair," Lucy responded, handing him back the phone. Mike looked at the screen, slightly disappointed that she might have just completely ruined his chances with Sandy. Not that he cared any more. Mike laid down on the bed. Lucy crawled against him.

The two cuddled for a few minutes, basking in the amazing afterglow. Then, Lucy took a quick shower. She made up some kind of excuse about spilling coke when she encountered Haley. Haley didn't seem to care anyway. Once in the shower, Lucy started thinking about what had just happened. She came her to help Mike over his horrible breakup. She came here as a distant friend. Now, Mike and her had shared the most intimate of moments and they were whispering sweet "I love you"s to each other. Lucy wondered if all of this was normal. If there wasn't something wrong with her. If she wasn't under some kind of influence. Worried, she thought back of what she had eaten on drunk that day, but she couldn't think of any way she might have been drugged. Drugged, preposterous. This was real. This was both of their obvious crushes blossoming into full-on love. She couldn't help but feel thankful to Sandy being such a slut, even if it had made Mike sad. Her and Mike were now in a position to admit their true feelings. Lucy smiled. Today was a great day. Lucy heard the door open. It was Mike.

"Hey, uhm, quick question," Mike said, sounding worried, "you're on like the pill, aren't you?" Lucy thought for a second. She used to be; it helped her relieve her monthly pains. But the past few days, any time she saw a capsule, she felt sick for some reason. Must have been some kind of allergic reaction or something. Lucy didn't think too much of it. It wasn't as if it mattered. What were the chances. It's not like she couldn't just start taking the pill again now that she was with Mike. If she felt like it, of course.

"Uh, yeah," she lied. She didn't want to risk worrying Mike, or maybe even making him mad or sad again.

"Oh, okay, just wondering," he said as he slipped out of the bathroom again. Nah, everything was fine.

David sat at home, reading through his notes. He had drawn a little drawing of what he imagined Mike and Lucy's kitten to look like in the margins of the page. It was so cute! And Lucy would be such a great mom, especially now that she no longer had the pets to care for. Helping Lucy was harder than he had expected. She was more strong-willed than any of his previous patients. He couldn't just suggest or infuse her love for Mike into her. All he had managed to do was to convince her to come over to Mike's house. He had given Mike a short session as well, awakening the flame he once felt for Lucy. David figured out Mike wasn't prepared for anything serious, but he couldn't convince Lucy to get a feel for unprotected sex or Mike to buy himself a pack of condoms. And given how close the two were in the past, without every admitting their love to each other, the hormonal teens had to seal the deal so to speak. So, to make things work, he had connected Lucy's fear of water to contraception through hypnotic association, something he had read about during his searches online. It had taken him about twenty minutes every day to get Lucy as far as to accept his wisdom during their session. Now, all he could do was wait and see if his plans were working out. He stared back at the little drawing of a kitten. So cute!


	8. Movie time

Over the next week, Mike and Lucy seemed to be getting closer. Lucy had joined the table again, even though she sometimes hung out elsewhere. She and Mike were closer than ever, and looked happier than ever. David concluded his plan had worked.

Paulo and David were walking through the halls, talking about Titmaster 2000, the latest smash hit from the dark depths of Hollywood. It was a mix between horror and hardcore porn, something that excited both of them. Sadly, the movie was so bad they invented a special rating for it. There was no way either of them would pass for 21 year-olds and no cinema was willing to risk skipping ID checks with this movie. The media would get crazy!

"Let's sneak in!" David suggested. Paulo disagreed.

"They ban people for sneaking in, remember? Rachel can never see a movie again! I'm not gonna risk that!" David was disappointed.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" he asked, grabbing his friend by the shoulders. Paulo pulled himself out of his grasp.

"Maybe you should go with your new girlfriend instead," Paulo suggested.

"Girlfriend?" David was confused. He wasn't aware of any girlfriend.

"I mean Sue, duh," Paulo explained.

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend! We just hang out sometimes, you know, as friends!" David explained.

"Suuuure," Paulo said with a wink, "friends..." David sighed. He couldn't explain the true basis of their relationship and his ingenious lies weren't working on Paulo. It wasn't his plans said nothing about having Sue and him together! Sadly, it appeared like Sue was the only option now. Paulo wasn't going along and he wasn't ready to be helped by his therapy yet.

"Ugh, fine, Sue is way cooler anyway," David said, walking away moping.

"No way in hell, David," Sue said. Aside from being a more sophisticated person, preferring books to movies, Sue wasn't very interested in seeing some kind of porn flick. Especially since she was already starting to feel... desire... by David's presence.

"Oh, but it's a great movie! Has a lot of plot and stuff!" David said, trying to convince her. She had heard of the Titmaster series, and it wasn't known for its extensive lore. "Come on Sue, I don't wanna go alone," David said. Sue thought for a second, but didn't give in.

"Can't you go with Paulo or something? He'd seem like the kind of guy that enjoys this filth," Sue commented.

"Paulo wasn't up for it either, that's why I'm asking you!" Sue felt a little bit hurt. She didn't know why, him not asking her come with somehow made her... jealous? Oh God. "Come on Sue, lighten up, please?" David begged with big, puppy eyes. Sue felt her resistance slip away. He looked so... cute. Besides, she felt bad when David didn't ask her and she was interested to find out why. The uneasy thought that she might be falling for him drifted through her head. They've been having casual sex every now and then, although it seemed like David was relieving her extreme libido more than she was relieving him. Maybe she could learn some new tricks from the big screen, to satisfy him better. It would be selfish not to. And, apart from being a smart girl, she regarded herself to be nice to others as well.

"Fine," she said, slightly blushing, "I'll come with." David hugged her in celebration. "Woohoo! Thanks, Sue!" he yelled before running off to class.

The rest of the day was another day of hormonal agony for Sue. She had been paired with David during gym class. Just seeing David flex his impressive muscles from this close made her dripping wet. She prayed that she wasn't leaving any noticeable stains in her briefs. When the day was finally over, David met her after school. Sue felt exhausted but also glad. Just because he might help her with her itch. Not because she liked him. Walking to the cinema, they made some small talk. Somehow, every word he said was interesting today. He was rambling on about some kind of government conspiracy to take down the cheese industry when Sue noticed she had just been listening with a dumb smile on her face. Sue snapped out of it and tried to talk some sense into David, but that was useless as always. Sue laughed as David imitated a top secret cheese-infiltration agent and looked around. They were already there.

Sue excused herself and walked to the bathroom. When she came back, David was holding two tickets to Titmaster 2000. Somehow, he had managed to convince the girl behind the counter to sell David tickets to one of most controversial movies in cinema history. The girl didn't seem to believe it herself; her wide open eyes were staring at David as if he was some kind of ghost.

"Movie starts in ten minutes," David told Sue, "better get some popcorn before then!" Sue nodded and walked to the popcorn stand while David scraped together the change in his wallet to pay for the tickets. She was greeted by Amaya.

"Hey," Sue said. The orange cat smiled and nodded welcomingly. "Can I get a large popcorn please?" Sue asked. Amaya nodded again and got to work. While the mute girl prepared her order, Sue chatted with Amaya for a bit. Amaya wasn't very talkative, of course, but she was a great listener and always very happy to see her. Sue considered her to be her closest friend. David met them in front of the popcorn stand. "How much do I owe you?" Sue asked the girl behind the counter. Amaya looked at Sue, then at David, then at Sue, before winking and handing her the bag of popcorn. "I-It's nothing like that!" Sue defended herself. Amaya just smiled. Dammit, now Amaya was under the impression they were dating as well!

Sue couldn't help but feel Amaya's eyes burn in the back of her head as she and David walked off. If word got out they were seen together at the movies, gossip about their romance would spread around like wildfire. Amaya was quite the gossip actually; that's how Sue had learned that Paulo and Jasmine were an item. Before entering the auditorium, Sue took one last look around. Amaya was watching them with a confused look. Sue realised she knew damn well what movie they were about to watch.

David took her to the back row. "The cinema people asked if I could always sit in the back because I'm tall," David explained. The room was empty. Her and David were the only ones here. Not very strange, considering they were about to watch a horror/porn flick in the middle of the afternoon. Sue admired that David abided to the social norms of the cinema even though he didn't have to. He was such a nice boy, always doing what's right. He was a bit crazy, but cute crazy, not axe-murderer crazy. His silly behaviour started to warm on her.

"It's starting," David said. Sue realised that again, she had been staring at David. Sue sat back and focused on the screen. She couldn't help but fantasize about the things they could be doing here, all alone in a dark room. Sue shook her head to get the perverse thoughts out of her head.

The movie started like she expected. A flimsy plot about a scary house, random shots of boobs and characters that were seemingly written by twelve-year-olds. Even worse were the jump scares. David didn't seem to mind them, as he laughed any time a jump scare came up. Sue, however, felt like she couldn't focus on the movie as her mind drifted towards... other subjects, subjects David had brought on. Sitting here, alone, next to David, Sue felt her cravings intensify. She wiggled in her seat, trying to get into a position where the pulsing desire between her legs wasn't so obvious. Suddenly, corny eighties porn music started playing and the movie changed tones. It seemed like the "horror" part was over now. On the enormous screen, two ladies were kissing. Well, it was supposed to be kissing anyway; even the porn part had horrible acting and the actresses looked like they were just trying to jam their tongue as far into each other's mouths as possible.

As bad as the movie was, Sue felt her mind drift towards her perverse fantasies again. Nervously she looked around as her hand hovered towards her thighs. Suddenly, Amaya was right next to them. And she didn't look very pleased.

"Hi Amaya!" David said excited. Amaya frowned and showed the two a poster of the movie. She pointed at the age rating in the bottom left.

"Oh, that's okay," David said, "I worked things out with the other girl!" Amaya shook her head and pointed at the door.

"David, come on," Sue whispered, "you know we need to go!"

"But I'm immersed into the movie! I wanna know how it ends!" David complained. Amaya wasn't having any of this; she grabbed David by the arm. David stopped to think for a second and then dug into his bag. Amaya looked at Sue. Her face was one of anger and disappointment. Sue looked to the floor in shame. Suddenly, a bright flash illuminated the entire auditorium. Sue covered her eyes in response, only to hear a strange humming noise. She recognised it from somewhere, but she didn't know where from. The shock and shame she felt faded as her mind relaxed. She didn't think much of it; it was kinda nice. David began whispering to Amaya. Sue couldn't hear what he was saying, but Amaya was agreeing. Sue instinctively let her gaze shift towards David. She liked looking at him. The humming stopped. Sue looked at David, who was putting something away.

"Relax," he whispered to Sue, "I convinced Amaya to let us stay. In fact, she's going to help us." Sue didn't understand why, but Amaya didn't seem angry or disappointed any more. She had a strange, blank expression Sue had not seen before. Her friend walked past David. Suddenly, Amaya kneeled on front of her and pulled her legs apart.

"Amaya!" Sue shrieked as Amaya was now eye to eye with Sue's shameful desire. Amaya didn't respond and put her head between Sue's legs. In the background, moans sounded through the room as the two ladies on the big screen did unspeakable things to each other. Amaya seemed to have joined them. The tiny tabby put her mouth against Sue's lower lips. Sue grabbed Amaya's head with her hands, but David stopped her from removing her.

"Loosen up," he whispered. Sue swallowed. Amaya had slowly started licking her, and she had to admit it didn't feel too bad. She didn't expect Amaya to be into this, let alone to be this forward but... she didn't disapprove. She had longed for release all day and perhaps this was her chance. Sue laid back as Amaya's cute tongue caressed her slick womanhood. She gasped and moaned with every delightful jab of her friend's mouth. David had helped her out with his mouth before, but he didn't know the female body like Amaya did. This was completely different. As the women on the big screen moaned faster, so did Sue. She pulled Amaya close against her crotch as Sue's exploded. Sue closed her eyes and moaned loudly. She was trembling in her seat as the torrents of pleasure made her mind go blank. Amaya dutifully continued until Sue was all done. Slowly, Sue's mind began working again and her arousal subsided. Sue pulled Amaya away and closed her legs. Amaya blankly smiled at her, as if nothing had happened, and rubbed Sue's wetness off her face, leaving a dark stain on the sleeve of her work uniform.

David pointed at the big screen. The women on screen were now being penetrated by a monster built up of just penises. Amaya silently nodded, and stood up. She climbed on top of David, keeping herself upright by holding his shoulders. David grabbed her skirt and pulled it up; Sue noticed Amaya wore no underwear underneath. The girl watched in silence as David positioned his rod upwards. Sue didn't know what to think. Amaya seemed to be enjoying herself; the blank smile had been replaced by a blank expression of desire. Slowly, Amaya lowered herself. She gasped softly as David's hardened rod made contact with the sensitive area between her legs. David rubbed his tip along Amaya's seam, making Amaya softly dig her fingers into his shoulders.

"Ready?" David asked. Amaya slowly nodded. She lowered her body as far as it would go, taking David's cock. Sue looked on, disgusted by the fact Amaya just let herself be taken like that. She couldn't just have sex with David like she did herself. It was wrong! David wasn't hers! Oh god, was Sue... jealous? Meanwhile, Amaya had stretched herself as far as she could. Her face showed a mix of pain and pleasure. David grabbed the petite girl by her sides and slowly moved her up and down. Using her like some kind of tool, David started to form a rhythm similar to the rhythm on the big screen. Amaya was now heavily heaving and gasping. She had closed her eyes and was just enjoying the ride now.

Sue wanted to pull her friend away. She wanted David's cock for herself. But David was quite happy having fun with Amaya now. He groaned with almost every movement. Sue decided to stop agonising herself and turned her attention elsewhere. She watched the ludicrous movie, trying to understand the plot. There wasn't a lot to understand. And even if there was, Amaya's squeals and the chair's squeaks were hard to ignore. Soon, Sue found herself looking to her right again. She could tell by David's grunts that he was nearly at his limit. She wished it was her riding him right now. David inhaled. Sue prepared for the big finish. David let out a sustained, low moan that echoed of the walls of the empty room as he pumped the tiny tabby full of his white release. David pulled violently on the girl on top of him as he maximised his pleasure, making poor Amaya gasp in surprise. After he was finished, he pulled her off of him. Amaya looked unsatisfied. Sue had an idea. Something both of them benefited from.

Not saying a word, she stood up, grabbed hold of her friend and guided her into her seat. Sue knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted David's cum. And there was only one place where she could get it for now. Like Amaya had done for her, Sue spread the girl's legs and began working the gaping hole where David's cock had just been. Amaya didn't seem to be against the idea; she gently put her hands on Sue's shoulders as Sue started licking.

The taste was strange. Sue could clearly recognise the taste of David, but there was another taste in there. And this other taste wasn't all that bad. Sue eagerly licked all of it, swallowing every bit she could extract. Amaya's legs twitched as Sue dug deeper, sticking her tongue into Amaya's folds. Sue couldn't get enough of the taste. And Amaya couldn't get enough of Sue. Any time Sue moved back a bit to breathe, Amaya softly nudged her back in. The girl was pretty sure she had collected all of David's deliciousness by now, but she continued, relishing the new taste; the taste of Amaya. Amaya's legs wrapped around Sue's back and pulled her tight against the chair as Amaya gave a cry of well-deserved release. Sue had to hold her breath until Amaya was finished. She kept exploring her friend's wetness, taking in her delicious juices. Amaya's twitching and writhing stopped. Slowly, Amaya began relaxing her legs. Sue took the opportunity and reached back to take a loud, deep breath. Amaya, David and Sue were all breathing like they had just run a marathon. Sue got up and sat down on the other side of David. The three of them needed a moment to catch their breath. While they did so, they just watched the movie together. Amaya probably should have gone back to work, but she looked exhausted. Sue didn't blame her.

The porn part of the movie was over. All that was left was the conclusion of the horror part. Like Sue knew from scene one, the gardener was the murderer and the monsters were all fake. As the credits started rolling, the three looked at each other.

"This was only a one time thing," Sue began.

"Of course," David said. Amaya slowly nodded. The three left the auditorium in a straight line. Well, not entirely straight; Amaya had a bit of trouble walking after taking David's girth. David dropped her off at the ticket booth, making up an excuse that she had stubbed her toe. The helpful coworker said Amaya could take over her job, which was sitting behind the booth and selling tickets. Amaya gladly took the opportunity. Sue had hoped her and David could spend more time together, but David said he had to do chores now.

Disappointed, Sue walked home alone. At least she didn't have to worry about Amaya spreading around any rumours now. And although she was slightly miffed that Amaya had taken a liking to David, Sue could see herself reluctantly accepting it. After all, if she had to share him, who better to share him with than her best friend in the whole world?


	9. The ultimate OTP

"Hey Daze," Paulo said cheerfully as Daisy sat down next to him at the lunch table. Daisy faked a smile back and grabbed her lunch. She hadn't been in the best of moods lately. First Abbey left her, making her feel unwanted and alone. Then Mike dumped Sandy, getting her hopes up. Then Lucy showed up and out of nowhere she took Mikie all for herself. Daisy had seen it coming since first grade, of course, but that didn't make her feel less disappointed. She figured she was just too fat and ugly for anyone to get close with. While they were dating, Abbey had refused her calls for a more physical relationship. He didn't actively say no, but this was Abbey. His behaviour made it more than clear that he didn't like her body. She was just too fat and ugly for him. On the plus side, with Abbey gone from the table, Paulo was around more. Abbey had scared him away, saying Paulo was "bad news" and that Paulo just "wanted to use her". As nice as it was of Abbey to want to protect her, she knew better. Paulo was a sensitive boy who just liked her. Like a sister. She had to admit, there were times when Daisy felt like she wanted more, but she couldn't ruin what they had. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to Paulo. He knew she still had a crush on Mike. Not that she had any chance of ever dating him, but still. Their friendship was all they had, and if Abbey, who always had been obsessed by her, couldn't live with her crushes, Paulo surely couldn't either.

Daisy sighed as she watched Mike and Lucy. The two talking, whispering and giggling like two newly-weds. Why they needed to be so affectionate in front of everyone was beyond Daisy. Either way, Daisy couldn't handle it any longer. She excused herself and stood up as she walked towards the bathroom. She didn't need to go, she just needed some time alone. Paulo looked worried as she walked away from the table, but he didn't say anything. Walking through the cafeteria, Daisy spotted Abbey who was messing around with Jasmine and her friends. Their eyes met for a split second. Daisy looked away and sped up her pace. Tears welled in her eyes. Finally on the school hallway, she wiped away her tears as she jogged to the nearest restroom. Suddenly, her face collided with a warm, fluffy object. Daisy bounced back and looked up. "Hello Daisy," David greeted her. The brown giant hadn't moved an inch after her impact.

"Sorry Davie," she quickly apologised.

"What's wrong?" David asked.

"Nothing," Daisy said, trying to finish the conversation as quickly as possible. She needed some alone time. David rubbed his chin.

"Hmmm," he said, "I know something that will cheer you up!" David grabbed her arm and before Daisy could say anything, the two were speeding across the hallway. Daisy asked him to let go but he didn't hear her. David was always very excitable. She had learned to just go along with his escapades. She bumped into him again as David suddenly stopped. He quickly scanned the environment and opened a door next to him. "My cheering up room," David explained as he pushed Daisy into it. Daisy looked around as David closed the door behind him. They were standing in some kind of cleaning cupboard.

"W-what is this?" Daisy nervously asked.

"Don't worry," David said as he pulled something out of his backpack, "I'm gonna cheer you up!" Daisy doubted that, but David was blocking her only path of escape. She just had to wait till he was done. "Davie, I really don't have time for thi—"

A white flash blinded Daisy's tear-filled eyes. She covered them in shock. "What..." she said confused as a loud, humming rhythm filled the room.

"Shhhh," David said. Daisy noticed he was holding something. She tried to see but she was losing her focus. Somewhere, deep inside of her, a sense of danger appeared but it was muted by the calming hum. Her eyes fixated on the peculiar device in David's hands.

"What is that?" Daisy asked, numbly.

"It's my cheering up device!" David explained. She nodded. That made sense.

"Do you still feel sad?" David asked.  
"I'm not sad," Daisy responded.  
"You were crying,"  
"I wasn't..."  
"Why are you lying to me? I won't hurt you."  
"I dunno," Daisy said. He was right; why did she lie to him?  
"Just calm down..."  
A wave of calmness washed over her.  
"Relax..."  
Her tense body relaxed  
"Let me cheer you up..."  
Daisy let go of her worries. David was always very nice. He just wanted to help. "Now, why are you so sad?"  
"Because nobody wants me," Daisy said, swallowing her pride.  
"Don't you know Paulo wants you?"  
"Yes, as a friend."  
"As more than a friend."  
"As more than a friend?"  
"As more than a friend."  
"How do you know?"  
"Paulo is my bestest friend in the whole wide world. I know these things."  
He was right about being his best friend. Sometimes Daisy was a little jealous of him. He told him more than he told her.  
"If you say so..."  
"I do say so. He has always liked you."  
"But Lucy..."  
"Lucy is out of the picture now."  
"Is she?"  
"She's with Mike now. Paulo is ready to let go."  
"Is he?"  
"Yes! Lucy is out of the picture and Paulo is ready to let go!" He sounded annoyed with her questioning him. She should probably tone it down a little. Daisy sighed.  
"I guess he is..."  
"You want him, don't you?"  
"What?"  
"You love him."  
"I...Not like that..."  
"But you do!"  
"Not anymore..."  
"But deep down you still love him."  
"Maybe..."  
"Why don't you tell him?"  
"Because he doesn't want me!"  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm fat and ugly and a nerd and he's too good for me!" Daisy's outburst left her panting in anger. Anger for herself.  
"He wants you though."  
"Really?"  
"He wants you."  
"He wants me..." Daisy repeated.  
"And you want him."  
"I want him..."  
"You want him to take you."  
"I... want him to take me?"  
"More than anything in the world."  
"Yeah..."  
"You should tell him."  
"I should..."  
"I'll talk to Paulo. We'll have a study party at my house. You can tell him that you like him then."

"Okay..." Daisy nodded. He was right. A study party would be the perfect opportunity. They could get some privacy and say they're rehearsing. And they could do actual studying as well! It was a good opportunity to mentor Paulo. She was worried about his grades. He was spending more and more time at work and she feared he was going to drop out of school if he kept going like this. Daisy's worried mind unclouded when the school bell rang. She was going to be late! With inhuman strength, she pushed David aside and ran through the door. She couldn't be late!

David watched as the girl stampeded towards class. He was pleasantly surprised how well his techniques worked on Daisy. Daisy offered some resistance, but with the lessons he had learned from his previous sessions, David had managed to get through to her. He had to take it one step at a time though. He had thought this through. He couldn't make Daisy completely fall in love with Paulo; that would never work on her. He had to let Paulo do the heavy lifting on this one. And that was his next objective.

David suffered through the rest of his classes. Every now and again, he heard a panicked Jasmine running through the hallways. He wondered if he had punished Jasmine too hard. Although it was good that she was getting plenty of exercise this way, he didn't want to hurt her too bad. He should probably change or revert some of his instructions later. That was not important now though; he had to focus on Paulo.

Before his last class started, David grabbed Paulo and took him aside. "What's up, Dave?" the Somali asked.

"Let's skip class," David proposed. Paulo shook his head.

"Come on, teach is gonna notice us. Besides, don't you have like a thing for Mr. Noodles?" As much as David admired his favourite teacher, he had to make his plan work out. Sacrifices had to be made.

"Neither of us would learn anything in there! We'll study, just like in school, except we'll learn something! So let's go to my place instead! You can still make it to work if we leave now..." Paulo looked around, slightly uncomfortable. David decided to do what he usually did when people hesitated to go along with him. He grabbed Paulo by the shoulder and pulled him along. The cat struggled for a second but then gave in.

"Ugh, fine, we'll "study" at your place," he said, pulling David's arms off of him and following the excited brown dog.

When the two reached David's house, his mother asked why they were home so early. David told his mommy something about space pirates holding the school hostage. Paulo was surprised to see that his mother actually bought it. Well, maybe she didn't buy it, but she left the two alone without any further questions. Paulo followed his best friend to his room. Once there, the two sat down at David's desk. Normally they would play video games, but to Paulo's dismay, he actually shoved a school book in front of his face.

"Really?" Paulo asked.

"We need to study," David said sternly. Damn. His friend must have been going out with Sue for too long. Her nerdiness was rubbing off on him. Paulo sighed and opened the stupid school book. What was even the point. He wasn't planning on going to college anyway. He wanted to work hard and get rich, not sit in a stuffy building for another four years. And even if he wanted to, it wasn't as if he had the funds to do any of that shit. Sure, he could bury himself in college loans, but he'd never be able to pay them back anyway. He would take the first opportunity he got for a full time job, no matter what that job would be.

In his peripheral vision, Paulo noticed David had messing with something on the desk. Whatever it was, it was no larger than his hand and coated in a shiny gold paint. Paulo wanted to ask what David was doing, a bright light shun into his eyes.

"Awww, shit, David!" Paulo yelled, clawing at his painful eyes. What the hell was David doing? A loud noise replaced Paulo's thoughts as he felt himself almost fall asleep. He could feel David removing his hands from his eyes, but couldn't think or do anything about it. Shimmering lights entered Paulo's vision. A last confused thought echoed in his mind before his troubles were replaced by a serene emptiness.

"Can you hear me?" David said. His voice sounded like it came from far away. His words echoed in Paulo's mind. He nodded.

"Good. Now, I want you to be honest with me," David continued. Instinctively, Paulo nodded again. Paulo stared blankly at David as the dog inspected him.

"There's nothing strange with what I'm saying or asking." David said. Paulo nodded again.

"You won't remember me telling you this." Paulo paused for a second, but then nodded.

"Tell me, how much do you like Daisy?" Paulo tried to think for a second, but thinking was hard. Too hard, actually. He said the first thing that would come to him. That was easier.

"A lot," Paulo responded.  
"More than Rachel?"  
"...yes"  
"Have you gone out with Rachel?"  
"...yes"  
"Have you gone out with Daisy?"  
"No!"  
"Why not?"  
"I dunno..." Paulo said as he averted his gaze. He was close to Daisy. But not like that. He wanted her respect. He wanted her to be happy.  
"Why not?" David insisted.  
"I don't want to hurt her..." David paused for a moment. The anxiety Paulo just felt thinking about Daisy faded away. He was again enjoying a nice, calming, numbness of mind. David wrote something in a notebook and looked back at Paulo. "Everything I'm about to tell you is true," he said, slowly. Paulo nodded. He trusted David. "Repeat after me," he began, "You like Daisy."  
"I like Daisy."  
"You like Daisy more than Rachel."  
"I like Daisy more than Rachel."  
"You don't want to hurt Daisy."  
"I don't want to hurt Daisy."  
"You want to please Daisy."  
"I want to please Daisy."  
"You want to treat her right."  
"I want to treat Daisy right."  
"You want to hug Daisy."  
"I want to hug Daisy."  
"You like Daisy more than Lucy."  
"I like Daisy more than Lucy."  
"Anything you want with Lucy, you want with Daisy."  
"What I want with Lucy... I want with... Daisy"  
"Anything you want with Rachel, you want with Daisy."  
"Anything I want with Rachel, I want with... Daisy."  
"You don't treat Daisy different from the other girls."  
"I don't treat Daisy different from the other girls."  
"Now repeat, from the top". Paulo repeated what David just taught him. He didn't know how many times he did; it was like he was stuck in a loop. All he knew is that David just stopped him after a bunch of repeats.

"Wake up!" Paulo's memory was fuzzy when he heard his friend next to him. He opened his eyes. His head was resting on his textbook. A little confused, Paulo looked around the room. Slowly, he started remembering where he was and what he was doing. He recognised David's room. He remembered studying with David. David was turning into such a big nerd. He didn't remember much else though. He must have dozed off.

"Wuh-wha?" Paulo stammered, lifting his drowsy head.

"I said wake up! Daisy is here!" Paulo blinked.

"Daisy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I told you, we're gonna make this a super study party!" David exclaimed excitedly. His friend went downstairs and opened the door. In the distance, Paulo heard him greet Daisy, inviting her to come up to his room. Paulo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes while he waited for the two to come up.

The door opened with a squeak. "Here we are, mi casa es tu casa," David said as he entered, gesturing the girl behind him to enter his room. She started blushing when she saw Paulo.

"Hi Paulo," Daisy quickly greeted him. She scanned the room before sitting down on the side of David's bed.

"What's up babe," Paulo blurted out. Normally, he was quite reserved when it came to talking to Daisy, but now... things were different. Lately he had been consoling Daisy, who was still not entirely over her breakup with Abbey. He had noticed before how they were growing closer again. And now... now she seemed different. Different than she had ever seemed before.

"Oh nothing," the girl responded flustered, "just preparing myself to learn new things!" Paulo smiled. She was cute.

"Oh, I can teach you new things alright," he said underneath his breath. Daisy's eyes shot wide open and her face turned a dark red. Uh-oh... she heard that.

"R-right then, let's start with... Maths..." Daisy said, nervously digging around in her bag. Paulo smirked as he searched for his Maths book. His smirk faded as he realised he had left his books in his locker when David and him left school early.

"I don't have my books with me," Paulo said. He looked at David, who was sitting on a chair next to him. "Can I borrow yours?" he asked.

"Sure!" David said, as he grabbed a book from his desk. He tried to open it, but a thick layer of crusted cheese and traces of food worked against him.

"I think I'll just share with Daisy..." he said, backing away from the monstrosity David was battling.

"That alright with you, Daze?" he asked. Daisy nodded, her disgusted gaze still directed at whatever remained of David's school books. Paulo stood up from the chair and sat down next to Daisy. He took the book from Daisy's hands and opened it across their laps. Slightly distracted by her comforting body warmth, Paulo began asking questions about the homework he hadn't done. Daisy, as sweet as always, explained to him in detail anything he'd missed. Paulo had forgotten all about David, who was just watching the two every now and then, as he and Daisy went through the pages of complicated formulas and exercises. Time flies when you're having fun, and somehow Daisy's presence made this experience quite enjoyable. After finishing their Maths homework, they went on to English and then chemistry. Paulo could feel himself getting smarter as he absorbed every word passing the pretty princess's lips.

"I think we're done," David said. Paulo hadn't noticed, but they had gone through all the school work he had neglected to do. "I gotta do some chores now, I'll be back in like half an hour," he said as he stood up and left his room. "You two go have some fun while I'm gone," he said with a sly smile as he closed the door behind him.

Left alone, the two sat there on the bed, silently. Nervously, Paulo shifted his legs. He realised he only made things more awkward as his legs brushed against Daisy's. "So... homework is done now..." Daisy said, breaking the ice. Paulo looked at the girl next to her.

"I've still got some biology homework you can help me with," Paulo said as he wrapped his hand around Daisy and pulled her against him. It took him a few seconds to realise what he had just said. What he had just suggested. To Daisy. Daisy's face grew red hot but she didn't look away. What was he doing. Did he just ruin everything? What would Daisy think of him now? Oh god, what if she thought he was taking advantage of her recent breakup? He couldn't just ignore what had happened any more. It was too late to do that. The ball was now in Daisy's court. All he could do was see how she would react and try to make the best of it.

"R-Really," Daisy said nervously, "w-what did you have in mind?" Paulo blinked. He had expected her to push him away. To walk off. To ask him what the hell was wrong with him. He felt her hand crawl up against him. It was shaking, but it was rubbing the puff of fur on his chest. Was Daisy... flirting back?

Paulo's mind raced as he tried to think if he should continue. He had been flirting with girls all his life. Daisy had always condemned the way he flirted with Lucy and the other girls. This time she seemed to be in on it. Besides, why shouldn't he go on? It wasn't as if he'd stop himself if it was Lucy sitting next to him. Or Rachel. Or Tess. What was so different about Daisy? No, she wasn't different at all. She was a close friend of his that happened to be a blossoming young woman. No, this was alright. Paulo took a deep breath and went for it.

"I'm sure you have some... burning questions," he said in the sexiest voice he could come up with. He heard Daisy swallow

"I do," Daisy said softly. Slowly, he lowered his hand along her body.

"And I'm sure I can help you solve these..." his hand stroked across the side of her leg, "difficult problems..." Daisy mimicked his movements. Paulo wondered how far she'd be willing to go before it would be too much for her too handle.

"What questions do you have?" he whispered in her ear. In response, Daisy moved her hand downwards towards his abdomen.

"F-for starters," she whispered anxiously, "the book wasn't very clear about something..." Her hand slid even lower, brushing against Paulo's resting manhood.

"Well," Paulo said, his breath getting hotter as she went on, "it's easy actually. It's just like," he whispered back, pushing his hand between the girl's thighs.

"Just like this," he continued, making sure to give her a soft, gentle rub. Daisy gasped in response but didn't stop. They were going faster than Paulo had expected. Even with Rachel, he had to take her out for a movie first. Perhaps it was because Daisy was new to this. Perhaps it was because of her breakup. Perhaps David had been right all along, and she had been pining after him without him realising it. He could feel his third leg growing in size as excitement started building up inside him.

"Very... interesting," Daisy said. She noticed his growing manliness and clumsily wrapper her fingers around him. She was inexperienced, but meant well. Paulo reciprocated her attempt at pleasuring him as he used his hands to treat the nervous girl's privates.

Her reaction was as extreme as he had anticipated. She gasped and involuntarily (he hoped) squeezed her hand tight in response to his sudden attack on her privates. He groaned, and Daisy loosened her iron grip.

"S-sorry," she said between two quick breaths. Paulo kissed her on her forehead and continued. Cute cries escaped Daisy's throat as his deft hands stroked across her most sensitive areas. Daisy slowly fell backwards, onto the bed, and pulled Paulo with her. There they lay, Paulo next to Daisy, his left hand cupping her fluffy breasts, his right hand rubbing her moistened lower lips. By now Paulo had become fully erect, his member poking into the side of the girl's leg. Suddenly, he stopped and stood up from the bed. The girl let out a disappointed moan as Paulo began rummaging through his bag again. He might have forgotten his books, but he sure as hell hadn't forgotten his wallet. And in his wallet, he found what he needed.

"Aha!" he said, victoriously holding up a piece of translucent rubber. A curious "hmm" sounded from the bed as Paulo stood up and slid the condom over his solid rod. He slowly climbed back on the bed. On all fours he positioned himself above Daisy.

"Ready for your next lesson?" he asked. Daisy nodded, her face still as red as a tomato.

"T-teach me... but be careful..." she said softly. Paulo took her advice and slowly rubbed his tip along her slick labia. In response, Daisy grabbed hold of his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his. Carefully, he pushed himself inwards. "Hnnnnng," Daisy moaned tensely as Paulo entered the young woman. Unlike Rachel, Daisy was not ready for an intense lovemaking session. Paulo knew this. That's why he took things very slow. Slower than he might have wanted, but just the right speed for Daisy.

Paulo started thrusting his lips and with every thrust a squeal of pleasure echoed through the room. He hoped David's room had some good noise isolation because Daisy was quite loud. The lesson was going well; Daisy was a very good student. After a mere two minutes, Paulo felt Daisy clench around him. Her moans stopped as she took a very deep breath and slowly exhaled as her body shivered beneath him. Paulo took the opportunity to speed up, giving his partner and himself a boost of pleasure as her body crashed through its limits. After she was nearly done, Paulo was getting close to finishing.

"I-I...", Daisy stammered, riding the last wave of her orgasm, "I love you." Paulo didn't know why, but this set off a chain reaction inside him. All reservations he had for her, his image of her being like a little sister, faded away. Her warm body pressed up against his, her strong legs holding him, maximizing their body contact, it all felt so overpowering now. Paulo groaned as he felt himself burst, pumping his seed into the little rubber bag around his pulsating genital. Daisy took his head and kissed him as he got his well-deserved release.

The two laid on the bed for a few minutes. Daisy's wetness had left a stain on the sheets but neither of them cared. The sudden love they felt for each other was just so... liberating. For years they had held themselves back, trying to keep themselves to their awkward friendship, while they could have been so much more for so long. And all it took to realise this was a short biology class.

Paulo heard David's front door slam shut. That meant David was probably back home.

Excited, David climbed the stairs with big leaps. He was anxious to find out if his plan worked. When he opened the room to his door, Daisy and Paulo were seemingly playing a card game on the bed. It seemed like his plan had failed. But then he noticed a faint smell hanging in the room. He grinned. Their attempt at hiding their acts was cute but it hadn't slipped past David, the world's greatest detective. He decided to play along, and joined the two in their card game. After only a single round, his two friends excused themselves. Paulo suddenly remembered he had an important shift. Daisy suddenly remembered she had some kind of family dinner. Paulo was adamant he had to take the bin lining with him because he had put "a stinky piece of gum" in his bin. David knew better, but using his amazing acting skills he pretended just like he didn't. Although his friends exchanged a worried look, they seemed to buy it. Together, the new couple left his house.

He smiled. Today was a productive day. He might have missed a class, but he had fixed something he had been longing to fix for a long time. He wrote his observations down in his notebook and treated himself to a nice bowl of ice cream that evening.

As expected, over the next week Daisy and Paulo started hanging out together more. A lot more. Within three days, the two announced they were together. The reactions from the members of their friend group varied. While Mike, Lucy, Sue and Amaya were happy for them, Rachel, Jess and Madison worried if Daisy wasn't using Paulo as a rebound. Daisy managed to somewhat convince them that they should have seen this coming from miles and that she was perfectly fine with Paulo. That week, many girls lamented Paulo being definitely taken. Rachel had it the worst. David had gotten wind of her desires to be more than just friends with benefits with Paulo, and now her chances were forever ruined. David felt sad for Rachel, but in the end, he felt good about the whole situation. His best friend was now in a happy relationship, forming his ultimate OTP. Now he just had to work out a way to cheer up Rachel.


	10. Better to have loved

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked. Rachel looked up. She had been staring at the ground for a while now, thinking about Paulo.

"Oh, nothing..." Rachel said. Her friends sitting around here weren't convinced.

"Thinking about mister catslut again?" Madison asked. Rachel punched her on her shoulder. "He's not a slut! He's a caring, loving young man," she yelled. "I'll take that as a yes," Madison said, rubbing her shoulder. "Maybe..."

Rachel had been hit quite hard by the news of Paulo getting together with Daisy. Although at first their relationship was purely physical, Rachel had fallen for Paulo quite some time ago. Once she had convinced herself that she didn't want to get serious with him, stating that she wanted kids and a family, but she wasn't so convinced any more. No, Rachel had been wanting more. She had always known that Paulo had felt something special for Daisy, but she never guessed she was special to him this way. When Lucy came back and started dating Mike, Rachel was incredibly happy Paulo's old crush was now off the menu. In her mind, Lucy had been the limiting factor in their relationship. Sadly, this hadn't turned out to be the case. Paulo had been consoling Daisy more and more and was spending less and less time hanging out with Rachel. He said he still wanted to be friends, but their friends-with-benefits scheme just didn't work out now that he had Daisy. Rachel had told him she'd like to still be friends, but she was getting doubts about that. It was hard on her to see him so happy with another woman. She blamed herself for all this. She should have made her feelings more clear when she had the chance. She shouldn't have just idly stood by as Paulo tried chatting up girl after girl. She had given him the idea she was completely fine with anything he might do with someone else. She shouldn't have...

"Leave her alone, Maddie," Jess said. "I was only teasing..." Madison complained. Rachel stepped in. "It's fine guys, it's just... hard." From behind, two large hands wrapped around her.

"Awww, it's gonna be okay Rach, we're here for you!" Matt said, hugging her from behind. Her other friends joined them in a group hug centred around Rachel. He was right. She was gonna be all right.

One thought lingered though. What could she have done better? Was there still a chance for her? Did Paulo ever feel the same way she did? Rachel couldn't just walk up to Paulo and ask. Normally, she'd ask Daisy, since she had always been like his little sister, but that was no longer an option. The girl decided that if she wanted to know an answer to her questions, she needed to go to next item on Paulo's friend list: David.

Rachel appreciated David. She admired his careless, happy-go-lucky lifestyle. He didn't have a care in the world and he enjoyed life, not affected by his friends' relationship drama. Although rumour had it that he and Sue were together now, he had always denied having any romantic involvement. Sue was a very private person, so she didn't answer her questions regardless of whether the rumours were true or not. Rachel had her suspicions, but didn't completely believe everything she heard until she saw some proof. She couldn't blame Sue to be honest. If it wasn't for Paulo, Rachel surely would have been all over his best friend. Aside from his fun personality, there were other things that would make him a great partner. Over a year ago, a girl claimed to have snuck into the boys locker room after gym class. From that day onwards, stories about David's enormous manliness had spread throughout the school gossip network like wildfire. Rachel shook her perverse head. This dry spell was starting to affect her brain. This stuff wasn't important now. She needed to talk to him and it wouldn't be very helpful if she was fantasizing about him while she did.

After school was finished, Rachel decided to go look for David. She needed answers, and she needed them sooner rather than later. As she walked out with her usual friend group, she encountered Mike and Lucy.

"Hey guys," she greeted them. The couple turned around, slightly annoyed that she had interrupted their precious conversation. "Do you know where David went? I need to ask him something," Rachel asked, explaining why she was bothering them.

"I think he went to the park," Mike said.

"He's probably with Sue," Lucy added.

Rachel knew the way. "Thanks guys," she said as she walked off. She said goodbye to her friends and set off towards the park. Just a few blocks away from Roseville High, there was a large nature reserve, colloquially known as "the park". It featured hills, woods, streams and even a small waterfall. If he was there and he had gone into the woods, there was no way she would ever be able to find him. Walking over the field in front of the park, she saw countless people wandering about, but no sign of David. She strolled along the treeline for a while, looking around to see if she could see him. She was about to give up hope and go home when she saw Sue appearing from the bushes. Sue was limping slightly and had a satisfied smile on her face. Rachel ran up to her.

"Hey, Sue!" she said as she neared the girl. Sue turned around and tried to remove the grin on her face.

"O-oh, hey Rachel," she said. "What's up?" Rachel looked around to see if she was with someone, but she appeared to be alone.

"I'm looking for David, is he around somewhere?" Sue squinted.

"Why is that?" she asked, more suspiciously than Rachel had expected.

"I want to ask him something about Paulo," she said, looking away to hide her face, "something I can't ask him directly."

Sue sighed. "In that case, he's over there," she said, waving her arm towards the bushes she had just come from. "I don't know if he can tell you what you want to hear though," she said. There was still a slight hint of suspicion in her voice, but she was cooperative enough for Rachel. The small dog didn't want to start a fight, so she decided not to ask any more questions.

"Thanks, Sue, see you tomorrow," she said, forcing herself to sound happy and waving her goodbye.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Sue responded much less excited.

Rachel walked in the direction Sue had pointed out to her. She couldn't see much through the thick underbrush. Slowly, she made her way through the trees and bushes. Soon she reached a secluded glade. A stream ran through the middle of it, and in that stream was David. He was laying on his back in the water, his backpack tossed to the side. As Rachel walked closer, she noticed it looked like he was cleaning himself in the fresh water. From a distance, she called out to him. David looked up from the clear water and waved to Rachel. Rachel sped up her pace and soon enough she was standing beside him.

"What's up, Rach?" David asked when she was close enough.

"I want to ask you something," Rachel responded. Only now Rachel noticed that David wasn't wearing any trunks. She also noticed the locker room rumours were true. David caught her gaze and covered himself.

"Oh, sorry," he said, not very embarrassed at all, "what's it about?" Rachel looked back up into his deep, brown eyes.

"I... wanted to ask you something... about Paulo," she explained. David nodded and climbed out of the stream. Water fell across his body, accentuating his strong physique. No, bad Rachel. This wasn't the time for that. Rachel should wait with these thoughts till she was in the bathtub.

"What about him?" David asked as he dried himself next to her.

Rachel explained everything. How she had been feeling stronger about Paulo. How she had been wanting to ask him for more. How she felt when Lucy got together with Michael. How she felt when he and Daisy became a couple. And finally, she asked the burning question she never dared to ask. "Has he ever felt the same way I do?" David sat down. He rubbed his chin, taking a moment to think. Nervously, Rachel awaited his answer. If anyone knew how Paulo felt, it had to be David.

David had not expected this. He had just cleaned himself up after helping Sue with her desires. The whole idea of coming here was to enjoy some fresh air together in private. Rachel must have been very serious to go look for him here. He couldn't just send her away, so he listened to her story. Rachel was more serious with Paulo than he had feared initially. Under the guise of their mutually beneficial relationship, Rachel's undying lust had turned into love, even though she had already realised her love was never to be returned. Had she just stuck to fooling around with Paulo, she wouldn't be feeling this bad. Now she had come to David for confirmation of what she already knew. David felt bad for her, but it was her own fault. She had been with Paulo way too much to be friends with benefits. She had to learn to have some restraint. If she had taken things slower, she could have prevented falling for him. She could have just let Paulo be happy with Daisy (because that was obviously best for Paulo). David had an idea to tame her lust. Besides, this was a good opportunity to test the recent improvements he made to his watch.

"No," his answer simply was. Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes. David held her as she started sobbing. He felt bad that he couldn't provide any immediate happiness like he could with Sue. No, he must help her, but she probably would not appreciate his help at first. It was for her own good though.

When Rachel stopped sobbing, she took a step back, releasing herself from David's comforting arms. "Thanks," she said, wiping away the last tears from her eyes.

"You know," David said, "I can help you if you want." Of course, Rachel didn't understand. Yet.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Hold on," David said as he walked over to his backpack. He rummaged through it for a few seconds and then held his golden watch into the air. This posed more questions than it answered.

"What's that?" Rachel asked. David didn't respond. With a flash, he put her under. Patiently, he waited until Rachel looked relaxed enough for him to begin. The humming of his device echoed through the forest. After a minute or so, David closed his watch and began his task.

"Can you hear me?" he began asking.

"Yes," Rachel answered. Like the other patients David had helped, her voice sounded distant.

"Good," he said, "now, I'm going to help you, but you won't remember having this conversation. Do you understand?"

Rachel nodded.

"Very well. Now, you love Paulo, don't you?"

Rachel nodded again.

"But you always knew he wouldn't love you back, didn't you?"

Rachel's blank expression showed a tinge of sadness for a second before she nodded again.

"You see, that's where the problem is," David explained. "You had so much fun with Paulo that you fell for him. What you need, is some restraint."

"Restraint," the girl echoed.

"Yes, restraint. Let's start with something simple. If it poses a problem again in the future, we can always discuss more complicated solutions." David said. Rachel didn't respond, blankly staring at him. "From now on," David instructed, "you will not be able to orgasm until you are told to do so."

"I... can't cum?" Rachel asked in a confused tone.

"You can't. It'll lead to more problematic situations if you do so before it's your time." David answered.

"Alright," Rachel confirmed. "I can't cum unless told so."

David patted her head. "Good girl," he said with a wide smile, "now why don't you try if it worked?"

Rachel blinked. "Here?"

"Yes, here," David confirmed.

Rachel nodded again. "Here," she said.

Without any further instructions, the girl laid down on the soft grass and spread her legs. Slowly, she started rubbing her hands across her breasts. David sat down on a big rock next to the stream and watched. Her hands explored her body, knowing exactly where to go. She rubbed her thighs, shuddering slightly as her other hand brushed against the sensitive mounds on her chest. Her breathing sped up as she slowly made her way towards the wetness between her legs, glistening in the afternoon sun. Once she reached her most private of parts, she began caressing them, moaning softly as her hands stroked her lower lips. Her body rhythmically moved as pleasure started building up inside her. Her fingers slipped inside her slick inner walls. Rachel moaned louder as she sped herself up. She recognised the feeling; she was already growing close to release. With her expert hands she caressed her inner folds. It wasn't long until she reached her limit; she was on the brink of orgasm.

An orgasm that, as it turned out, didn't come. She felt like bursting any second, but no matter how much she made her body twist and turn in pleasure, she didn't manage to find release. Normally, this was no problem for her. In fact, during her adventurous relationship with Paulo, she had taught herself some skills that could make her finish pretty much at will, but now, this was not happening any more. Her vaginal stimulation just didn't cut it today. Desperate for release, she decided to take out the big guns. With the three fingers of her right hand still inside her, she moved her left hand over her clit and started rubbing. Normally, Rachel wasn't a fan of the enormous, raw pleasure that touching her sensitive womanly bead gave her; the experience was too intense, leaving her with an unsatisfying orgasm, but now, almost ten minutes in, she needed a bit of intensity. Slowly her left hand did its magic, sending sharp stings of pleasure through her spine. Her barriers were starting to crumble. Her body was twitching and shivering, ready to let it all out, but nothing happened. Rachel sped up, to the point the friction almost started to hurt. Hot white flashes of pure delight blinded her senses. The pent-up pressure was only growing, but her bubble didn't pop. Moaning and wailing, she cried out for her body to finish, but to no avail. In an act of ultimate desperation, she did what she always reserved for the most dire of situations. She removed her hands, covered in a thick layer of her womanly juices, from her lower lips and slid it behind her back. She rolled over, pushing her burning chest and knees into the ground as she sat up. Her left hand still ravaging her rock-hard clit, she pushed the moist fingers on her right hand onto her tight pecker. Normally, she wasn't one for anal fun. Although her experiments had given her more than enough pleasure, she always felt dirty afterwards. Right now, she didn't mind feeling dirty. After a split second of doubt, her fingers moved in, reaching into her ass. Immediately, her pecker clenched tight around her fingers. Although it was hard to relax herself with her left hand still sending jolts down from her pink pearl, she slowly made her way in. Her fingers brushing inside her poopdeck felt different from when she normally touched herself, but anything that might take the edge off was welcome now. Her soft boobs brushed along the grass as her entire body swayed back and forth in response to her hard movements. She felt her wetness trickle down along her legs. She felt like her body was on fire. Every fibre of her being screamed for sweet release. Her moans and cries had turned into feral grunts and noises. Never before had she had to fight herself so much to get release. Still, her orgasm didn't come.

Defeated, she let herself fall onto her belly. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She looked up, to see if David was still watching her, but he had left. It was starting to get darker. Her mind still fuzzed with pleasure, Rachel looked at her watch. She had lost track of time. She had been going at this for at least three hours. She needed to leave for home now if she wanted to still make dinner. Exhausted, she gathered herself and stood up. She was still shaking and a trail of her natural lubricant coated the insides of her legs. She quickly cleaned herself up in the clear water of the stream. The cold returned some sense into her. She wasn't sure why she had just touched herself with David watching. She couldn't remember. But, to his credit, she couldn't remember very much of the past few hours anyway. Maybe she had just imagined David watching her. Yes, that was right; David had already left when she started. Hadn't he? Yeah, he probably had. It would be for the best that he had. If he hadn't, she would have begged him to help her out. That would lead to all sorts of weird situations. Rachel dried herself off the best she could. She had to hurry back home now. Her legs still numb, she limped back home.

That night, after dinner and a hot bath, Rachel laid awake in her bed. Her body was still burning. She tightly hugged a big pillow. Oh, how much she longed for Paulo right now. Sadly, he wasn't available. Rachel opened the drawer of her night stand. She reached in and grabbed a long, phallic object. She hadn't used her toy in a long time, but since she was without any men to please her, she had to fall back to her old companion. Under the sheets she slipped out of her pyjama pants and panties. When she moved the soft rod against her crotch, she was already wet. With the flick of a switch, her pleasure stick started vibrating. Slowly, she moved it in. Her parents were sleeping downstairs. Normally she wouldn't dare doing anything like this with her parents around; Rachel knew herself, she could be quite loud. But tonight, none of that mattered. Once again, a bubble of desire built up deep inside her. Strengthened by her vibrator and the lack of release this afternoon, she was on the edge in less than a minute. She rocked her body back and forth, trying to find the most pleasurable position to put herself in, but none of her usual positions worked. She turned up the intensity of her toy, strengthening the effect it had on her immensely. She caught herself making sounds again, so she flipped around onto her belly and dug her head into her pillow. Soft, stifled moans sounded through her room as she thrusted her favourite toy as deep as it would go. She was almost there. Almost there! She had been almost there for a while, but now... Now she was almost there! Sweat and drool wetted the soft white pillow in front of her face. Her pillow started to become less and less effective at silencing her groans as she fought for release.

Suddenly, a knock on her door made her freeze in position. Rachel quickly laid down, pretending to be asleep as her door opened.

"Sis?" her little brother asked. Mortified, Rachel lay in bed silently, praying he hadn't heard her.

"You alright Rach? I heard strange noises..." Aaron asked. She wasn't; her mind and body were burning up. But, off course, she couldn't tell her little brother about that.

"It's fine," she softly said, "I had a bad dream." It was silent for a moment.

"Oh, okay," her brother said, closing the door, "sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams," Rachel said back. It appeared she wasn't going to get release tonight either.

The next day, Rachel was on edge. Her failed attempts at giving her body what it wanted had left her in an unsatisfied, nervous mood. Aaron had asked her about her bad dreams around the breakfast table and Rachel had to make something up. This wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for the fact that her little brother was quite nosy and kept asking for more details. After an excruciating interrogation, Rachel escaped her brother's attention and fled to school.

Her school day wasn't very eventful, other than the gnawing desire that still radiated throughout her body. Before lunch, she bumped into Sue again, who was leaving the bathrooms. She had the same satisfied smile on her face and again she was slightly limping.

"Hey Rach," she greeted the dog girl.

"Hey Sue," she said back, pondering if she should say anything about the faint smell that was coming from Sue's direction; a faint smell she recognised all too well.

"Did you talk to David yesterday?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, we had a great talk. He's a good listener."

Sue nodded. "That he is," she said, less suspicious now.

"I opened up to him about... Paulo," Rachel explained further. Sue always had been suspicious by nature, but now that she had sought out her rumoured-to-be boyfriend, she had to put Sue's mind at ease.

"Oh, I see," Sue said. Her expression changed; now it reflected compassion instead of worry. "You alright?" she asked the dog in front of her. Rachel was now staring to the ceiling, her eyes moistening.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said, "thanks again, Sue."

Sue gave her a pat on her back and left the bathroom. Rachel took care of business and wandered off. She came across the door to a cleaning cupboard that someone hadn't closed completely. Before closing it, she quickly looked around and then inside to see if someone was using it before shutting the door. Though the hallways were deserted, inside the small room she found David, who was sitting on a chair, writing something in a small notebook.

"Hey Rachel, come in," he said as he looked up from his work. "How are you?" David asked as Rachel tentatively entered his domain, closing the door behind her.

"A lot better, thanks," Rachel said.

"You look tense," David commented.

"Yeah... bad dreams," Rachel said, trying to evade the conversation. She involuntarily sniffed as she noticed a smell hanging around in the small room. It was the same smell she had noticed around Sue. So the rumours about David and Sue were true. Not only that, but they were also having secret meet-ups inside the school.

"Oh, don't worry about that," David said, "Biology homework."

Rachel grinned. Sure.

"Helping Sue out?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah!" David responded, "she's a very smart girl. Very good at biology."

"I'm sure she is," Rachel said, giving him a sly wink. "but I thought you and Sue—" Rachel asked, before being interrupted.

"Susie and me are just friends! Real, good friends!" David said.

"Well, in that case, I don't suppose you take in any new students?"

"Everybody is welcome to study with me!" David stated.

Rachel stopped herself for a moment. Was this right? He was Paulo's best friend, and he was in a sort-of-relationship with Susan. It felt strange, perhaps even wrong, to flirt with him. Rachel tried to convince herself to stop, to walk away and let David do his thing, but her unsatisfied urges were starting to act up again. She had seen David's cock from a distance when he dried himself off next to the stream yesterday; he was huge, the largest she had ever seen. Her body yearned for release, and if any man was capable of giving that to her, it was David. Just thinking about it sent waves of burning heat and desire down from between her thighs through her entire body, She could feel herself getting wet just standing there in front of David. You know what? If David said he wasn't exclusive, he wasn't exclusive. He and Sue probably had the same relationship she and Paulo had before she fell for him. Sue wouldn't have to find out anyway; she could leave it at a one time thing. Rachel felt her nipples poke through her bra and the thin layer of fabric her blouse provided.

"David...," she said as her mind went blank with desire, "take me..."

With that, she took off her blouse, revealing her supple breasts and rock-hard nipples. Rachel knew guys. As soon as the clothes were off, they can't contain themselves.

"Boobies!" David said, clearly excited. Rachel threw the blouse to the ground and walked over towards the eager boy. With a click, the clasp of her belt unlocked and her skirt fell to the ground. She was now standing in front of him in her underwear. She reached behind her back to undo her bra, but David stopped her.

"Not yet," he whispered. David grabbed her by her shoulder, turned her around, and started feeling her up from behind. His large hands caressed her breasts, still locked up behind the constricting piece of fabric. She shivered as David stood right behind her, caressing her chest, teasing her nipples. Rachel slid a hand down her panties, caressing her lower body while David took part of her other half. Her arousal had created a warm, wet stain in her panties. Rachel quickly dug in. Wet noises echoed through the small room as Rachel rubbed her lower body. She had to suppress her instinct to moan as David grabbed her more firmly now. God, she was so horny.

"David..." she whispered between heavy breaths, "fuck me..."

Still touching her, David denied her.

"You need to learn restraint," he said in an instructive tone, "wait for it."

Rachel moaned in disappointment. She closed her eyes and focussed on David's hands. One of his hands let go of her tit and slid down her body. Rachel pulled her hand out of her panties and slid them down her leg, giving David some room. His strong fingers now explored her privates, digging and probing for access. Although he wasn't as experienced as Paulo might be (Rachel having trained him, of course), he was good, and to be honest, it didn't matter much how good he was, considering how wet she was. She felt his warm member poke her in her back. David slid a finger inside her. Her urges grew in strength as he slid around in her moist folds. The urge to be filled by his meat grew stronger with every movement he made.

"David, please," she begged, "please, I need this, please."

David didn't give in, but he did speed up. Rachel covered her mouth to prevent her involuntary moans from escaping the close quarters. Drool rolled down her lips as pure desire cleared her mind. She was going to go insane if she couldn't get release soon.

"Please," she begged softly between her quick breaths, "please fuck me, please."

Why was David torturing her like this? What was this thing about "restraint" he was talking about? It was hard to keep a single, consistent thought while her mind was going haywire, but she remembered fragments of what David said the day before. She needed to show restraint; to make sure she wasn't going to accidentally fall in love again. That was it. She had to convince David this was about sex, and nothing else.

"David, please, I'll leave you and Sue together. I want you to fuck me, nothing more, just help me!" she cried in desperation.

This had an effect on David. He pulled away his arms, leaving Rachel's throbbing genitals behind. Rachel quickly turned around and remove the final bits of clothing.

Without saying a word, David laid down on his back. Only now Rachel saw his huge cock in its full glory. It was even bigger than she had hoped for. David looked at her and gestured to his cock.

"Help yourself," he said. Rachel wished he would just ravage her, but it appears like she would have to do all the work today. Had she been with Paulo, she probably would've called him a lazy prick or made fun of him. But now she had to accept that this was the way things were gonna be. Eager, she climbed on top of the large dog. She closed her eyes, positioned his hard cock against her entrance, and quickly slid it inside.

A bit too quickly, actually; she had overestimated the girth she could take. Although she felt a quick sting as her lower canal stretched to allow for his entrance, the glorious feeling of his warm manhood inside her made up for any discomfort she could possibly feel. Quickly she started grinding the rock hard member. She had already reached what she normally considered to be her limit, and she only just got started. She hoped she would find release this time.

Writing in pleasure and pain, Rachel moved the hard meat inside her in every pleasurable way she could think off. David was now breathing as quickly as she was, except that she had started moaning again. She grabbed hold of the cupboards on each side of her as she could no longer keep herself upright in any other way. Wet slaps filled the room every time her ass came down on David.

David was a real champ: the two of them had been going at this for longer than Rachel could remember. Not that she was great at remembering right now; her mind was a blur of pleasure and desire right now, and she had trouble keeping track of time. Then, deep inside her, she felt David throb. She looked down at David. It seems like he had reached his limit as well. His powerful arms pulled her close against him.

"Almost there," he whispered. Rachel's confused mind debated whether she should pull out or milk every last drop of his passion. Being pulled right against him, she couldn't move around much. David had now started pounding her, sending wave after wave of pleasure down her spine. What was she going to do? Was she—

"Cum," David whispered. With that magic word, all hell broke loose. Finally, her bubble popped. Rachel buried her head into his chest and yelled, screamed, cried in ecstasy as her body was consumed by a burning orgasm. Her body felt like it was on fire, burning away all of the pent-up frustration and desires she had felt for the past days. Her entire self shook with every thrust of David's girth. With a groan, she felt David finish up as well. Load after load of his manliness flowed into her. She felt like he was extinguishing the flames of passion that burned inside, and all worry fleeted from her mind. She felt ultimate bliss, her entire body finally having given in to itself.

When she finished, David's hardness had already gone soft. He was still holding her, looking at her with a smile.

"Was that what you wanted?" David asked.

"Yes," Rachel said, exhausted, "that was everything I wanted."

David slid out of her, gently moved Rachel aside and stood up. He cleaned himself off with some wipes from a box in the small storage room they were in. Rachel tried to get up to do the same, but she was too tired to move. She let herself rest for a while, puddles of sweat, lubricant and cum forming around her. David kneeled next to her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Did you learn your lesson?" he asked. Her mind still clouded from the afterglow, all Rachel could think of was to nod.

"Yeah..." she said with a satisfied sigh.

"I gotta run, English class is gonna start soon and Sue and I arranged to meet up. Are you gonna be okay?"

Rachel nodded again. She brought out a faint "yes" before falling into a blissful, well-deserved sleep.

Rachel woke up later. The numbing bliss had left her body and now she was just feeling cold. She stood up and used the available supplies to clean up the mess she had left behind on herself and on the floor. Her legs hurt. Her thighs hurt. Her crotch hurt. But the pain felt good. Slowly, she left the closet and limped away towards the bathroom. She felt a dumb grin on her face, similar to the one she had seen Sue with before. Now she understood Sue's limping. Although she was in a bit of pain, she felt amazing. She hadn't realised how much she had missed getting rammed. Sadly, she couldn't regularly do this with David; he was Sue's. Perhaps they could occasionally meet up, but Rachel had already thought of someone else. Someone that wouldn't leave her in such a painful state, as he couldn't be as big as David was. Rachel turned around a corner, and reached her destination. "Hey Jordan," she said excited. All she had to do now, was restrain herself.

"Hey Rach, what's up?" Jordan asked.

Rachel grinned. She just had to make sure she didn't fall in love.


	11. Puppies

The school bell rang. David slowly made his way to the school exit, which was blocked by a horde of students eager to get home. He caught a glimpse of Rachel and Lucy's brother. The dog girl was all over the short guy in baseball attire, but it seemed like he didn't notice. In fact, he seemed quite oblivious, even while Rachel kept "accidentally" stroking him. David smiled at the hopeless pair.

"Hey," David heard from his left. He looked and saw that Sue and Amaya had approached him when he was staring.

"Hey Susie! Hey Amaya!" David said back. He and Amaya were starting to get along quite well. It probably had something to do with the fact Sue and him hang out all the time now. Well, Sue called it "hanging out" when asked about the time they spent, but whenever they had a moment to themselves, Sue insisted that David helped her with her urges. Of course, David was always happy to oblige. To his surprise, Sue didn't seem to have ever considered seeking another companion to calm her hormones. Although... David was suspecting Sue and her bestie had been "hanging out" whenever David wasn't available. These days he had a lot less free time than he used to have. After spending mere minutes completing his homework (it seemed like homework had only gotten easier this year), David spent most of his free time reviewing his journal and improving his watch. It was getting more and more effective with every little tweak and addition he made to the mechanism, the calming sounds and the hypnotising lights.

"Wanna hang out with us?" Sue asked.

"I wish," David sighed, "I have to do a stupid geography project. With Abbey of all people..."

"You poor thing," Sue joked.

"Yeah, I know," David said. He and Abbey never really got along, even after Abbey had chosen to abandon the lunch table he previously sat at. It seemed like Abbey had chosen Jasmine's friend group as a substitute. He still hung out with his old friends though; Sue had told David all about their nerdy video game club. Sue thought the change of table had improved Abbey's personality somewhat, claiming Jasmine must be helping him now, and if Sue of all people said something nice about Abbey, it was probably true. Still, David wasn't a fan of Abbey and he was even less of a fan of geography, so this afternoon was looking like an absolute hell.

He and the two girls chatted for a bit as they tried to squirm their way through the crowded hallways to get out of the stuffy building. Once outside, Abbey waved at them from the parking lot. David gave Amaya and Sue one last look as he said goodbye and walked towards the grey sedan that was parked next to Abbey.

"We'll just have to hang out together," he heard his disappointed friend say behind him as he walked. This made him feel a little better; at least Amaya and Sue were going to enjoy their afternoon.

"Hey David," Abbey greeted him as the dog reached the parking lot.

"Hello Abbey," David said, trying his best not to sound angry or annoyed by him.

"Hi Abbey!" a high-pitched voice exclaimed from behind him. It was a young girl who looked exactly like Abbey; David assumed this was the famous "Molly" he heard so much about. Abbey opened the back door of the car for his sister.

"You can sit in front, David," he said, "I'm not sure you'd even fit in the back."

David gladly opened the front passenger door and sat down. To his surprise, he was greeted by a dog woman.

"Oh, Janet, this is David," Abbey said. "David, this is Janet." David shook hands with the woman. A thought cropped up.

"I thought you were dead?!" David blurted out.

The woman gave him a stunned look of confusion. After a few seconds, the penny dropped. "Oh, I see," she said, "No, Abbey just lives with us now. I'm not the mother you must have heard Abbey talk about."

David nodded. "Oh okay, I understand," he said, rubbing his chin. Abbey was giving him a vicious look from the back seat but David ignored him.

"All set?" Janet asked. The three passengers confirmed they were ready to go and the drive to Abbey's house began.

During the car ride, David listened closely to the conversation Abbey, Molly and Janet had. The Abbey the gloomy, angry tyrant had disappeared and Abbey the careful, caring brother had taken his place. The metamorphosis surprised David. From the way they talked, David concluded that Janet and her husband, referred to as just "Kevin", had adopted the two kids. Why anyone would want to take care of Abbey was a mystery to David, but it seemed Kevin and Janet could tolerate him.

By the end of the ride, David really liked Janet. She was surprisingly cool for being Abbey's foster mom, and she had a great sense of humour. Abbey didn't always appreciate her jokes like David did, but the four still had a whale of a time. It turned out that Abbey's entire family was actually pretty awesome, except for Abbey. Even Abbey's little sister, who David had expected to be a little brat, turned out to be great fun. On the way, Janet dropped Molly off at the girl scouts. Not long after dropping off Abbey's sister, the three reached Abbey's house.

"I'll just leave the two of you to your homework," Janet said as she unlocked and opened the front door. "Kevin and I are painting Abbey's room so the two of you will have to work in the living room. Besides us there's nobody to disturb you, so I'm sure you'll be fine." David was disappointed that he couldn't hang out with Janet any longer. "There's drinks in the fridge," she said as she disappeared upstairs, leaving David alone with Abbey.

Abbey brought David to the living room, where he unpacked his bag. "Do you want something to drink, David?" the long-eared boy asked.

"Not really, let's just get started," David said. He wanted this to be over as quickly as possible. The two sat down at the table and started working on their stupid assignment. As usual, the school work wasn't very challenging for David. David was almost finished with his part of the job in no time, while Abbey was still only halfway done. David only talked to him when necessary, trying to make sure Abbey could focus on his work, but also because he didn't want to get dragged into another lecture.

"Abbey?" a voice called from upstairs.

"What is it?" Abbey yelled back.

"Can you come help us with something?" the voice repeated. Abbey sighed and got up.

"Wait," David said, "I'll help, I'm almost done anyway."

Abbey looked at the work laid out in front of David and then at his own. It seemed like he hadn't noticed how quickly David had gone through his part of the exercise.

"You don't have to," Abbey said.

David wasn't going to take no for an answer. "I'll be fine, I can't do much more until you're done with your part anyway," David explained. The cat groaned and sat down.

"Alright, fine," Abbey said as he sat down again.

Finally free from his homework, David ran upstairs as quickly as he could. He didn't know what room Abbey's foster parents were in, so he just followed his nose. The smell of paint quickly led him to a room with an opened door. Inside were Janet and a tall, male cat, lifting a cupboard. They were dressed in blue overalls, stained by splatters of white paint.

"Oh, hello David," Janet said as he entered the room.

"Abbey is still busy, but I can help!" David said, eager to help out.

"We really appreciate that, David," the cat said, "I'm Kevin by the way."

David nodded. "Pleased to meet you. How can I help?"

Kevin gestured towards the cupboard the two were carrying.

"We need to move this to another room. Could you open the door on the other side of the hallway please?"

David saluted and did as asked. He heard the pair giggle at his reaction. He swung open the mentioned door with a loud "Tada!". The room was painted pink and filled with stuffed animals and toys. This must be Molly's room. Puffing and huffing, the two adults moved the heavy wooden cupboard out of Abbey's now empty room. Carefully, they sat the piece of furniture down on the floor.

"Ugh, I think I need a break," Janet said, wiping the sweat of her brow. The two then noticed David. He had been watching the two, a frown growing on his face.

"What's wrong, David?" Kevin asked.

"You're a cat?" David asked.

Taken back by the question, Kevin took a second to formulate a response.

"Uh yeah, I am?" he said, confused.

"But you're married?" David asked. Kevin exchanged looks with Janet.

"Yes, we are," he said.

"But that means you can't have any kids!" David exclaimed.

Janet sighed. "Of course, we know that. We just love each other so much that we decided to get married anyway. Besides, we still can have kids, just not the way most other couples do," she explained.

David was surprised. He hadn't considered that option yet. Suddenly, it all made sense.

"Is that why you take care of Abbey?" he asked bluntly.

"We wanted to help out troubled kids," Kevin said, hesitantly, "and ever since we've been taking care of your friend and his sister. To us, they're like our own children."

David nodded. It made sense. Well, adopting children made sense. David was still a little puzzled why the two chose Abbey of all people. One last question struck his mind.

"Do you still want kids of your own?" he asked. Kevin and Janet gave each other some uncomfortable looks.

"Look, David, why don't you go see how Abbey is doing?" Kevin suggested. Although he was not satisfied with the lack of an answer, David nodded.

"See you later!" he said as he turned around and went back downstairs.

David wasn't planning on going back to Abbey though. He felt like the two adults had problems, but weren't telling him anything. It was time to take out the big guns.

"Everything alright?" Abbey asked as David walked towards the table their work was splayed out over.

"Yeah, just need to grab something," David said, reaching into his backpack.

"This might take a while though, so take your time!" he said as he turned around.

"Will do," Abbey sighed behind him. With his special watch in his hand, David ran back up the stairs. He was going to help these poor people; these people so desperate for children that they took in Abbey.

David burst through the door into the room Kevin and Janet were sitting in. They sat next to each other on Molly's bed and were chatting until David interrupted their conversation. The two looked uneasy by his return.

"Did you forget something, David?" Janet asked.

"Yes," David said as he closed the door behind him, "this."

With a click, the golden watch opened. Before either of them could say a word, a white flash blinded Janet and Kevin.

David's rude questions had dug up some troubles neither Janet nor Kevin had talked about for ages. The two always had wanted a little baby of their own, but they felt like it was bad for them to even consider the possibility. It felt like betrayal to evoke the suggestion of Abbey and Molly not being good enough. However, in reality, the two really wanted a third child and dealing with the emotional problems left by Charlotte was more than they could handle. Kevin had always known about Janet's desire to have a baby; he had always said that he would be okay with a surrogate father or mother for their offspring. However, since they had decided to go with adoption, the two had left their baby making plans far behind them.

When David had left the room, Janet and her husband had started an awkward conversation they hadn't had in years. Janet was getting older and if she was ever going to have a biological child, it should be sooner rather than later. However, before Janet could articulate her desire to Kevin, the two were interrupted by David returning. He swung open the door and proudly marched into Molly's room. He was holding something in his left hand, some kind of gold jewellery. Janet's question of if he had forgotten something was answered by a click from the mysterious device. Suddenly, Janet was blinded by a bright light.

"Ack," she groaned as she covered her painful eyes with both her hands. Next to her, she heard Kevin have a similar reaction. As she rubbed her eyes, a strange noise filled the room. It was as if a nest of hornets was swarming around her, getting closer and closer, until the sound penetrated her head. Slowly she lowered her hands as the buzzing drowned out the shock and anger she felt just a moment before. She looked at David again. She noticed the piece of jewellery had opened, revealing a sparkling display of lights that had been hidden on the inside. As soon as Janet looked at it, she couldn't pull her eyes away from it any more. The dancing lights were peaceful, so incredibly peaceful. She felt a smile form on her face as her thoughts faded and her mind was fixated solely on the shimmering lights.

"How are you two feeling?" the dog asked.

"Relaxed," Janet and her husband said in unison.

"Good, good," David continued, "I came back for an answer to my question. You see, I'm helping all kinds of people. And it seems like my question brought up some kind of problem. And I want to help!"

The boy looked excited. He was a good kid. Janet had concluded so way back when they talked in the car. She felt like this was something he could hardly help them with, but she didn't say anything.

"So, please answer my question, do you still want kids of your own?"

There was a short silence. Janet wanted Kevin to say something, but it seemed like Kevin was waiting for her to respond.

"Don't be shy, I promise you you'll feel a lot better when you answer me," David said impatiently.

"...yes," Janet said softly, caving in to the awkward silence.

"You too?" David asked, looking at her husband.

"Yes," he answered only slightly more confident than his wife.

"But you can't have kids together," David said.

"That's right," Janet admitted. The serenity inside her was disturbed by a sadness she had hidden for years. A single tear rolled down her cheek. David walked up to her, wiping the tear from her face.

"Awww, don't cry, we'll figure this out," David said. The caring words of the young man felt good. The serenity slowly reformed and Janet's mind once again was in a state of bliss.

"I've got an idea," David stated. "How about this: what if you were to find a dog willing to be the biological father?"

The idea of a surrogate father popped to the forefront of Janet's mind. Kevin and her had explored the option, but the two were never able to bring up the courage to talk to anyone about it. Roseville had no sperm bank anywhere close to it and before taking in Abbey and Molly, the two were in no position to take a break from work to go somewhere and get an IVF treatment. The lack of time, as well as the lack of proper medical insurance, was why the two had finally decided not to go the biological route.

"That would be great," Kevin said slowly. Janet was a bit surprised by his forwardness, but she couldn't help but admit she felt the same way.

"Yeah...," she slowly said. A sparkle appeared in David's eyes.

"Well, then this is your lucky day!" he exclaimed. "Hmm?" Janet asked, confused. Her mind wasn't working very quickly; she didn't understand what he was getting at.

"I can be that dog!" he explained.

Ah, of course. It made sense.

"You would like me to do that, wouldn't you?" he asked, looking into Janet's eyes, which were still locked at the twinkling lights he held in his hand. Janet hesitated for a moment. She needed to discuss this with Kevin.

"K-Kevin and I..." she began, but was interrupted.

"Kevin is fine with it. You're fine with this, Kevin," the boy said.

"I'm fine with it," Kevin repeated.

"See? And you're fine with this too. Aren't you?" Janet's mind protested, but couldn't prevent her from coming to a simple conclusion.

"I am," she said. As soon as she said it, she felt sure of herself. David had a great personality, a great sense of humour, and, although she'd never say it out loud, a great body. He was perfect. Besides, she had already concluded that she'd better have a baby sooner rather than later! David was right here, in the neighbourhood.

"You should take off your clothes," David suggested.

"N-now?" Janet asked. She hadn't expected today to be the day it all would change when she got out of bed this morning.

"Why not?" David responded.

Janet tried to think of a good reason, but her brain wasn't coming up with anything. Fair enough.

"Alright," she said. She slipped out of her stained, blue overall and looked back at David. She was saddened to learn that he had put his mesmerizing light show away. Now naked, Janet said on the edge of the bed, waiting for David's next move. The young man didn't wait leave her waiting for long as he quickly made his way towards the bed. Once there, he took Janet by her shoulders and gently laid her down on the bed.

"You can watch if you want," he said to Kevin. Kevin didn't say anything but stood up and sat down on Molly's desk. Janet felt David's hands between her legs; she quickly spread them, welcoming the brown dog's help. His fingers stroked her lower lips, sending a shiver down her spine. She was breathing quickly already, mostly because she was nervous. This was like nothing she had ever done before.

"Relax," David's soothing voice sounded. Immediately, Janet felt her mind unwind. He had such a calming voice.

"Looks you need some preparation first," David said.

He was right. Usually, it took at least half a bottle of wine and a romantic dinner to get her in the mood. She wasn't sure if she could even get in the mood at all in such an awkward situation. Lucky for her, the tall dog had a way with his hands. His unexpected experience surprised and delighted Janet as David caressed her thighs and stomach. He softly squeezed one of her hardening nipples with his lips as he gently explored the fur on her body. His every touch left a sting of desire behind, his every warm breath on her chest fired up the flames in her heart. The heat spread from her chest throughout her body, until it concentrated between her thighs. Lust and pleasure filled her empty mind. Janet noticed only now that she was gasping and moaning loudly. Her fingers dug deep into the soft mattress underneath her as David's fingers slowly but surely grew closer and closer to her vulva.

Suddenly, the movement stopped. Janet let out a disappointed sigh and looked into David's eyes for a reason why. David spread out her moist lower lips and inspected her pink folds.

"I think you're ready," David said.

Janet wanted more, but she shouldn't forget why they were doing this. If she wanted pleasure, she would need to ask Kevin afterwards; David was here for a different reason. Janet looked over to Kevin, who was still watching them as he said down on his desk. He had grabbed his manhood with his right hand, clearly enjoying the show she was putting on for him. Janet felt confident to continue.

"Let's do this," she said, spreading her legs as wide as she could. Something warm fell onto her stomach. The woman looked down, seeing David's massive meat pole. He was enormous; larger than anything she'd ever seen before. And she had seen enough; back in college, she and her friends used to spy on the football team's locker rooms. She had seen plenty of material for comparison but this... She wasn't sure if it would even fit!

"Don't worry," David said, his soothing voice immediately grabbing her attention, "it'll fit."

Janet swallowed and nodded. She tried to loosen herself up for what was about to come.

She watched as David used his right hand to guide himself to her entrance. She felt his tip prod against her gates. With one last swallow, she nodded. She threw her head back in delight as David slowly pushed himself forward. Waves of pleasure spread through Janet's body as he stretched her like nothing had ever before. However, based on the sounds he was making, it seemed like he was having some trouble.

"Hold on," he said. Janet looked up, and saw he was hovering over her in an uncomfortable position. He removed himself from her and gently took Janet's thigh. "Let's try this instead," he said, closing her leg and turning her around.

Janet obediently went along with every movement he made, ending up on all fours with her tail in the air.

"Heh, doggy style," David snickered as he moved himself against her entrance once again. He grabbed a hold of her ass and pulled her towards him as he moved himself into her. This time, David had an easier time going in. Janet moaned as he managed to move his entire length into her somehow. "Oh yeah," David groaned as he slowly started moving his thighs. The eager woman felt every fibre of her body strain as the novel sensation of her body being brought to its physical limit drowned out all of her senses. Her tongue escaped her mouth and soon enough she felt herself drool all over Molly's pink cushions as David pounded her from behind. She knew this was only supposed to be functional; to be a service to two parents wanting to have a child. But Janet hadn't counted on the extreme pleasure David was bringing. She was a firm believer in the idea that experience beat size, but this was causing her to have some second thoughts.

Janet was struggling to fight the growing pleasure building up inside of her. Her husband was watching her right now and she didn't want him to think some random kid was better than him. However, she found that it was impossible for her to keep up the charade for long. Her body was shivering with pleasure and with every deep thrust from behind her body involuntarily let out a gasp. She felt embarrassed that her husband was seeing her losing control over herself so much, but the incredible sensation deep inside her was pushing any negative feelings to the back of her mind. With each slap of David's strong pelvis smashing into her ass, her defences got weaker and weaker. Her body was drenched in sweat. Every muscle in her body was tensed up. Her mouth was wide open as her breathing got uncontrollable, drool rolling across her lips. Her entire body was begging for release, but her mind still fought to control it. She knew it was a losing battle though. She looked at her husband again, who was still watching her. He stood up and walked towards her, brushing his hands through her hair while he smiled down at his desperate wife.

"I love you," he whispered. No longer could Janet endure the fight against her body. Throbbing pleasure broke through her last mental defences before Janet let her body take control of her mind. Her vision went blank as the first wave of release washed through her trembling body. Her tight womanhood clamped down on the enormous cock inside it, intensifying the pleasure thousandfold. A long, sustained, low pitched moan escaped her lungs while the rest of her body convulsed.

David watched the grown woman wrapped around his cock submit to her pleasure. She contracted around his rock-hard man meat, making her tight entrance nearly painful to penetrate. He felt her warm lubricants squirt against his thighs. David smiled; he was helping her in two ways now. Soon, Janet's body loosened up and David could speed up his pounding again. In front of him, Kevin had sat down on the bed next to Janet. David noticed the husband's small yet powerful erection and an idea occurred to him.

"You can join in if you want," he said to man. Surprised, Kevin nodded and moved to sit down on his knees in front of her wife. Without saying a word, Janet wrapped her drooling lips around his throbbing erection. Kevin grabbed Janet by her shoulders. He looked at David, and gently started pulling his eager wife's mouth back and forth, synchronising his movements with David's pounding. David felt Janet's eager response as Janet in turn moved her legs back and forth. Like a well-oiled machine, the three shared their rhythmic pleasure on top of the pink bed.

Although she was having a bit more trouble getting air, Janet was in heaven. David had continued pounding her through her orgasm and while she was still recovering, a new feeling of pent-up pleasure had already started forming. Janet had willingly given herself to the two men; both her husband and the one helping their dreams come true. Janet gagged every once in a while when Kevin would clumsily pull on her, but that only made it worth more to her. She was glad David would let her husband take part in this as well. Janet felt complete.

The delicious taste of her husband that had been filling her mouth changed. When Kevin's meat started throbbing Janet knew what was up. Her husband's fingers dug into her hair and his gentle pulling turned into jerking. Janet took over and gently bobbed her head as Kevin released himself into her mouth. She gladly took it all, taking her husbands quick release as a token of appreciation of her skills. She had noticed that behind her David's movements had started to become rougher as well, so Janet compensated with her hips. Kevin removed himself from her mouth and Janet swallowed the gift he had left her. A warm, comforting feeling of fullness radiated. A feeling she wished the lower part of her body would feel as well. And that it did. David groaned behind her.

"Here we go," he said through his teeth as he pulled on Janet like never before. His manhood throbbed inside her and the same comforting feeling spread from the pit of her stomach. The comfortable feeling was now in every single part of her. She was tired, but also happy. While David was still pumping his virile seed into her, Janet gladly let go of the second round of frustrating pleasure. Although her second orgasm wasn't as intense as the first one, the idea of being filled not only by her husband but also by the sweet donor father made it much more satisfying. Warm, comfortable ripples rolled across her entire self. Tears of pleasure and happiness streamed down her face as her shaking body wiped her mind of any fear and doubt.

After her orgasm had died down, David carefully removed himself from her. His load was as sizeable as the organ that had brought it into her; streams of goo dripped down the inside of her thighs, staining her daughters bed covers. Her entire body was sore, but she didn't mind. It was as if she could feel the little white bringers of life swim through her, reaching their final destination. Satisfied, she fell onto the bed. Janet laid her head onto Kevin's lap and the two snuggled a bit, enjoying the sweet afterglow, only to be disturbed by another bright flash of light. The calm happiness the two felt intensified.

"You do not remember who the father is," a voice instructed. Janet thought it was a strange thing to say, but it was right; she didn't really know who had just filled her up any more.

"You... you're right..." Janet said.

"That's okay; you won't worry about it." the mysterious voice said.

Janet smiled. The voice was right. It didn't really matter who the biological father was.

"We won't..." Kevin said, confirming that he felt the same.

"You'll be good parents," the voice sounded.

"We will," Janet and her husband responded in unison.

"Now, go get some rest, you deserved it," the final command said.

And with that, Janet and Kevin fell into a blissful sleep, the two of them dreaming of their beautiful future son or daughter.

David left the two adults together on the small bed. After giving his final commands, ensuring that he wasn't going to get involved any more, he quickly cleaned himself up and walked back downstairs to Abbey. When he came in, his homework partner was busy on making a little map.

"Almost done," Abbey said without looking up.

"Good," David responded as he sat down next to him.

"What did they need your help with anyway?" Abbey asked.

"Oh," David answered, "they needed me for some... paint."

Lucky for David, Abbey was almost done when the helpful boy came back downstairs. It took them less than half an hour before the entire thing was finished and ready to be turned in. The no-nonsense, purely-business approach David took to doing homework with Abbey worked well. By the time Kevin came downstairs, David was already packing his bags.

"Need a ride home?" Kevin asked, "Janet is taking a nap so I guess I'll be your driver."

David nodded. "That would be very nice, mister," he said. Although he had quite a lot of stamina, today's events had drained him.

The ride home was short and uneventful. David and Kevin made some small talk, but most of the ride they were silently sitting next to each other. David smiled. He was thinking about the little David that would soon form. It was a nice thought. This was the exact right balance: having kids, but not having to care for them. David could get used to this. He wondered if he should do this more often...

For most couples, doing it one time isn't enough to get pregnant. But whether it was David's enormous load or just plain luck, this time it was. Two weeks after their encounter, David overheard Abbey tell his new friend group that Janet was pregnant. He sounded like Abbey wasn't a big fan of it, but David smiled. He was so glad he could help Janet and Kevin.


	12. Sex ed

"As you known, grades in this school have gone down the past few months," principal Matlin began, opening the school staff meeting.

The teachers in the room frowned at each other. They all noticed grades had been going down. Each of them blamed it on the other teachers giving their students more homework, although everyone claimed not to give students any more homework compared to the years before.

Lani only had been with the school for a few years so she didn't understand all the intricacies of Roseville High yet. This was the third time the young teacher was present at the yearly staff meeting. The first time she had (apparently) spoken out of line when she proposed a radical new teaching method. The other teachers were clearly resistant to change, and her ideas were shot down before she even explained them. The second year, rumours were spreading throughout the school that she and one of her students were romantically engaged. This was nonsense of course; Lani would never touch a student. Sure, some of them had tried to impress her, and a particular Somali had been doing quite well in his attempts, but Lani wasn't stupid. She wasn't going to get seduced by a kiddo that she was still teaching basic English grammar to. However, rumours spread quickly around schools and disproving the insulting claims her fellow teachers made had her on the defensive side all through her second yearly meeting. This year, Lani decided to stay quiet for as long as possible.

Her tactic seemed to work well. While other teachers were shouting back and forth, Lani just sat and waited for the meeting to be over. Eventually the shit-flinging passed and the worst part of the meeting began: review. They always kept the worst for last. During review, the school management would criticise teachers based on reviews by students and other teachers. The school hoped to improve lessons by pointing out every little mistake the teachers would make. According to Lani's colleagues everybody knew it wasn't an effective measure and nobody enjoyed it, yet the school board kept doing it.

"Ms. Amalu," the principal started. Because of her last name, Lani was always at the top of the list. She swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Yes?" she responded, trying to look confident.

"Your student survey results this year were excellent, as always. However, the once again the teachers' review less so," the principal continued, putting on her reading glasses.

She proceeded to read every single complaint the other teachers had filed with the poor English teacher. Although the complaints were anonymised, Lani knew damn well where most of the complaints came from.

During the very first day at Roseville High, Lani was guided by a Biology teacher, Mr. Gruber. Mr. Gruber was a gray cat hated by teachers and students alike. Everything he did was always right and anything anyone else did was always wrong. People usually gave him what he wanted because if you went against him, you were busy dealing with the grouchy man all day. Lani felt like he had it out for her. During her first week, Gruber watched her. He was supposed to suggest how she could improve her teaching but all he ever did was correct her on her English, her English, even when she was right! After spending five minutes defending her correct use of the word "they're", the bastard reported her to the school board for wasting her time.

The man didn't treat his students any better. In fact, it was so bad that when he sent a student to the principals office, the principal would usually just send them to a place where they could do homework. Even the principal didn't want to try and go up against Gruber. Gruber knew everyone hated him too. That much was made obvious when several teachers couldn't help but grin when he told them he and his wife were getting a divorce. Ever since that fateful event, Mr. Gruber has had a grudge against some particular teachers and Lani was pretty sure she was one of them.

The principal went on and on about small things Lani had done wrong that year. Everything from parking her bike wrong to mispronouncing words was mentioned. Lani just sat back and let it all happen. Soon enough it was over and Lani was free. Relieved, the teacher waited patiently while her co-workers were berated just like her. When it was Gruber's turn, the others cracked a slight smile. While most teachers were just getting complaints about small things, Gruber actually had some major complaints against him. His grades were always too low, students didn't feel motivated and everything was too theoretical. Gruber didn't take the criticism well. He defended himself furiously, but nobody supported him. They all instantly believed every single claim the man was a bad teacher. It got so bad that the principal warned the man that if he wouldn't change something, the school board would be forced to replace him next year. Lani loved this.

The rest of the review went by uneventful, save for two or three times when Lani defended some of the co-workers she had befriended over the last few years. Lani wasn't very popular, so the few friends she had made at the workplace were important to her. Finally, the group was finished and the tired teachers could leave for home. As the group of educators swarmed towards the exit, ready to sprint towards their cars, Lani walked off to her trusty old bike. She didn't earn enough to afford a car, so she had to get home by old-fashioned manual labour. She had tried public transport, but there were too many creeps in the local Roseville bus.

After removing the locks, Lani walked towards the road. There Mr. Gruber was waiting for her. Lani broke out in cold sweat. Was he angry at her? Angrier than usual? Carefully Lani walked on, trying to avoid the angry man one last time.

"I know what you did," he said snidely as she walked by. Lani stopped.

"What I did?" she asked.

"I know you have the students in the palm of your hand. You want me gone and that's why you're trying to get me kicked out," the man said. Although the angry cat wasn't particularly violent, Lani was still intimidated by him.

"You've got it all wrong!" she defended herself, but to no avail.

"Don't even try. One day I'll get back at you, mark my words," Gruber said.

With that, the man turned around and walked towards the now deserted car park. Lani was confused and a slight tad frightened. She had no idea what he was going on about, but she also felt no desire to talk to the man again. Lani mounted her bike and rode home as quick as she could. She could use the exercise; working up a sweat usually calmed her nerves. Slightly uneasy about the events that had transpired that night, the young teacher went home.

The next day, Lani went to work with a positive attitude. She had taken notice of the many small things she would apparently do wrong and had decided to interpret the review as constructive criticism. That way, she didn't feel like everything she did was wrong. Her mind trick seemed to work; Lani managed to coerce herself into a happy mood. All day she greeted students and teachers with a wide smile. She happily cleaned up the desks she usually sat at, taking into account the reports that "one or more teachers thought she was sloppy". Furthermore, she was focused all day on listening to her students. Most complaints were from fellow personal at the school but one of the complaints she received actually came from the student body. She could tell by the way the complaint was written. Apparently students had a tough time explaining to her what their question was (something to do with distractions) so she was told to listen more carefully to her students. Lani didn't exactly know what "distractions" meant in this scenario so she decided to take the advice and listened carefully to every word her students said. Now that she paid attention to it, she did indeed notice that many students had a tough time explaining their exact questions to her. When she noticed it was mainly the male students that were having trouble finding the words, Lani realised it was puberty that was the problem here.

The bell rang and Lani's last class made their way onto the school halls. Lani felt like her new style had already made a positive impact on her class's performance. However, it seemed like there was one boy who was still preoccupied. Lani decided it was probably best to sit them down and have a one-on-one talk about it.

"David," Lani said to the writhing mass of students trying to stuff themselves through the classroom door, "could you stay after class for a moment?"

The brown dog sighed and shrugged. "Ugh, fine," he responded with an annoyed voice.

Lani didn't like this attitude, but she had to wait until the rest was gone. David sat down at the desk in front of her and the two waited for the room to empty. Soon enough, only the young woman and her student were left behind.

"What did you want to talk about, Ms. Amalu?" David asked in a friendly but impatient tone. Lani stood up and closed the door.

"I noticed there were some... attention problems in your class," she stated as she sat back down in front of the boy again.

"I have taken steps to reduce them, but it seems like you were still preoccupied with something. I fear it might be affecting your performance in class," Lani explained.

"Yeah, I wanna go see Titmaster 2000," David bluntly threw out. Lani knew about this movie; the ads were all over TV between her late night soaps. One thing was for sure: David was not the intended target audience for that film. She was surprised David wasn't embarrassed to tell her; usually boys his age were more reserved about mentioning their twisted little fantasies to a grown-up. On the other hand, David had always been a special case. She remembered hearing about him when he was a freshmen. He was the dumbest kid in school for basically any subject. However, during the last two years the young man had risen to the most difficult classes the school had to offer. His behaviour didn't reflect his ability to learn, but he sure was a quick study.

"I don't think that's an appropriate movie for you, David," Lani corrected him. David groaned in annoyance.

"Can I just go?" he asked, impatiently bouncing up and down on his chair.

"Not yet," Lani said. She wasn't done lecturing him. David might be good at learning, he still had to learn a lot. Lani started explaining how he hadn't reached the right age to understand what was really going on in that movie when David suddenly started rummaging through his backpack.

"Can't I just go?" he asked, interrupting her. Lani was stunned by his brutality.

"No!" she responded in disdain.

"I promise I'll be good, I just wanna go! Can is go now?" he nagged.

"No, David, you–" she said, when suddenly she was blinded by a stinging white flash from the young boy's hand. Out of pure astonishment Lani stopped talking. She was about to demand an explanation when a calming hum came to the forefront of her mind. When the spots were gone from her eyes, she noticed a blinking display hidden inside a golden watch that was laid out in front of her. Although she couldn't understand why, Lani couldn't keep her eyes from it. She forgot where she was and what she was doing, completely amazed by the strange object right in front of her.

"You won't remember this conversation," a distant male voice said hastily.  
"C-conversation?" Lani asked; This time it was she who had trouble finding the right words.  
"You won't remember seeing or hearing this," the same voice said. He was completely right; her numb senses were having enough trouble just registering what the voice was saying.  
"I-I won't..." Lani stumbled, not even remembering what the voice said.  
"You won't refuse again," the voice echoed. Lani blinked.  
"I-I won't refuse?" she asked confused.  
"You won't refuse again," the voice stated again, more impatiently now. "I won't refuse again," she stated herself, nodding.

With that, the strange sound started to fade away. Lani slowly blinked. Her mind was fuzzy, as if she had just woken up from a fever dream. Slowly her brain started taking in information again. She noticed David was sitting right in front of her. Lani looked at him for a second and looked down at her desk. She noticed she had written a note, something about David and paying attention. Oh, right, that was it. She must have dozed off. Lani felt a bit guilty lecturing her star student about paying attention when she couldn't even keep herself from falling asleep, but she could hardly stop now.

"Can I go see the movie now?" the dog asked, rolling his eyes. Movie? Oh, right. He wanted to see some kind of movie. Lani forgot the title already. Stupid, stupid Lani!

"Yes," she heard herself speak.

"Woohoo!" David yelled as he jumped up and ran out the door. "Hey Paulo! Did you hear about the new movie?" she heard as David disappeared into the hallway.

When Lani realised what she had said didn't correspond with what she thought, it was already too late to call the boy back. She sighed. Man, paying extra attention had drained her. She decided to go home early and get some rest. She needed it if she was going to keep this up.

On her way out, Lani nearly bumped into Mr. Gruber as she walked past a corner. She started profusely apologising, but the tone was already set.

"For once in your life can't you just watch where you're going?" the angry man shouted. Only now Lani realised his cup of coffee had ended up all over his expensive cashmere sweater. Shit. She was doomed. The man started tirading, cartoonisly jumping up and down as he furiously shouted right in Lani's face. She couldn't say anything back without angering him more, so she decided to just wait for him to finish.

"... and I don't care what the others say, you're as bad a teacher as you are lazy! You're gonna pay for this! I can't be seen like this? Where am I gonna get dry clothes huh? Huh? You gonna help me with that?"

Lani took a step back as the man slowed down. The dark coffee stain had already set in the expensive fibres. He was right; he looked crazy.

"I'll help you," Lani said. The teacher could only spectate as her hands pulled her jacket over her head and handed the piece of cloth to the man in front of her. He looked as surprised as she was when suddenly she was standing in front of him with only her pants and her bra on. Suspiciously Gruber looked around the hallways, grabbed a hold of her leather jacket and put it on.

"Uh, thank you," the man hastily said before walking off towards his car, muttering some confused insults to her as he went. Lani blinked. That was strange. She quickly looked around if she could see anyone. Although it was regarded quite normal to not wear any clothes around the informal parts of Roseville, she felt naked having only her bra covering her chest. It probably wasn't any use running after the "thief" that took her shirt, so Lani decided to go with the next best thing. Quickly she slipped out of her pants, bra and underwear.

She was now completely naked, but at least she looked consistent. Lani folded her remaining clothes into a neat package and went on towards her bike. She slipped past a group of chatting teachers on her way out.

"See, even Lani is tired of being all cooped in here," one of them commented, looking friendly at the slightly embarrassed teacher. She quickly hid her clothes behind herself.

"Yeah, I just felt stuffy, you know?" she said with an awkward smile before dashing off.

Wearing clothes was an unspoken rule amongst the teachers of Roseville high. It was a conscious decision to make sure the female educators would not draw any unnecessary attention wearing clothes only a few days of the month; they all knew how bad these kids could get. Without hesitation, Lani sprinted towards the exit. Her bike was parked right beside the school doors so she quickly jumped on and was on her way. The cool wind brushed against her bare fur. She wasn't as used to the outside air. It had probably been years since she had taken her bike out without wearing anything. She had always been self-conscious about her body throughout high school and the teacher academy; being exposed like this actually felt kind of liberating. With a nervous smile on her face, the woman quickly reached the privacy of her own home.

The next day, Lani wore an uncharacteristic blue jacket to school. Her wardrobe wasn't very big and this was the best thing she had apart from her old clubbing wear. She came to school extra early that morning so that she could get her regular jacket back before class. Some of the earliest students did see her and whispered to each other. Although there was nothing wrong with wearing different clothes every once in a while, Lani still felt ashamed. After all, she only wore this stupid jacket after she stripped in front of Mr. Gruber without even giving it a second thought. Not that the students would know about that of course.

Lani marched towards the teachers lounge. Inside were a fellow English teacher, Mr. Marbles, the school's gym coach, Ms. Helena, and, as she had expected, Mr. Gruber. The English teacher and the coach were discussing something sports related and Mr. Gruber was reading his paper while sipping from a smelly cup of coffee. The man was always early to adjust the coffee machine as he didn't like the way the rest of the school staff drank their coffee.

"Morning," she greeted the small group. Marbles and Helena stopped their discussion just long enough to nod good morning before continuing their debate. Lani walked towards the table Gruber was sitting at. As she approached, the cranky man looked over his paper. When he noticed the blue jacket, he blinked.

"Oh," he said, putting down the newspaper. He reached into his stuffy leather suitcase and pulled a wrinkled leather jacket out.

"Here you go," he said as he handed it over. Lani gladly took her it back and immediately turned around towards the staff bathroom. When she closed the teacher's lounge door behind her, she heard the two other teachers discussion turn into whispering. They clearly noticed her exchange and no doubt were getting all sorts of strange ideas on how Gruber would obtain a piece of her wardrobe. Lani was not in the mood to explain herself though. Not before her coffee. Besides, what could she possibly say to explain herself in the first place? No, it was best to leave it at this and hope the school staff wouldn't gossip too much. Lani sighed as she closed the bathroom door behind her. As she put on her usual jacket, she saw a small but noticeable coffee stain on it. Typical Gruber. Lani sighed again. No, this wasn't worth starting a war over. She had to be the grown-up here. With some effort, Lani decided to put the whole thing behind her and went back to the teacher's lounge for some fresh, well-deserved coffee. She smiled. At least her day couldn't get much weirder now.

As the day went by, Lani discovered she was a lot more forgiving when she and her students had a disagreement. She reasoned it was her new approach. Obviously, paying more attention to her students resulted in her taking their point of view into consideration more. Yes. That was the only explanation. This was probably a good thing; less conflicts with students might increase attention. Lani didn't spend any more time thinking about it. It made teaching so much easier and it made time fly. Before Lani even knew it, her classes were over already. Because of her new teaching, style about half her class was granted permission to study on their own, outside the classroom. Lani knew they would probably goof off, but let them go anyway. They deserved the benefit of the doubt, she reasoned to herself.

Lani was grading reports in her classroom when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said, expecting a student to have a question after class. She was surprised to see Mr. Gruber come in and close the door behind him. "Mr. Gruber?" Lani asked confused.

"Ms. Amalu," Gruber said curtly as he walked towards her and sat down on her desk.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Lani asked, looking up into the man's eyes.

"I was thinking about what you did yesterday," Mr Gruber said. Lani felt a blush appear on her face. Gruber waited for her to say something but no response came; Lani didn't know what to say.

"You were very... spontaneous in helping me," the man continued. Again, Lani had nothing to add.

"Let me be blunt: do you have any romantic feelings for me?" the man asked with a straight face. Lani started at him for a second and laughed.

"Romantic feelings? You? No!" she said. Their exchange might be awkward as hell but to even suggest she had any feelings for the unlikeable man was just plain ridiculous. "Listen, Gruber, I know I acted strange yesterday, but I want to keep our relationship purely professional," Lani explained herself. The man slowly nodded. Lani couldn't tell if he was glad or disappointed.

"So your behaviour around me has nothing to do with how you feel about me?" the man asked.

"Nope, nothing," Lani confirmed.

Gruber smiled. "Glad we cleared that up," he added. Lani stood up from her chair and opened the door for the man.

"Now, if you don't mind, I've got some work to do," she said. Gruber seemed to get the message.

"Aww, no goodbye kiss?" he snarkly remarked as he walked past Lani.

Yuck. Lani shivered in disgust just thinking about kissing the man. She might be lonely and yes, one could say she was getting a little desperate in finding a man, but she still had some standards.

As Lani looked up from her train of thought, she noticed a warm sensation on her lips. She blinked and noticed she had shifted her position. She was now standing on her toes, her lips pressed against Grubers.

Lani blinked again, not sure what to make of it. Gruber just looked at her. If he could raise his eyebrows any further, they'd hit the ceiling. Slowly the woman pulled herself away.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to–" she stammered.

Gruber gave her a last look of confusion before shrugging and quickly walking away.

Lani slammed the door shut. Her face was red hot. She sat down again and cradled her head in her arms. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her head was racing. What had come over her? What if she was wrong; what if she did have feelings for Gruber? He hated her guts and she hated him, but... but what if...

Lani shook her head. No. No matter if she had any feelings for Gruber or not, she needed to keep her head cool. She was just frustrated. That was it. Teaching had taken away too much of her private time and she hadn't had much time to herself lately. Yeah, that was it.

Lani overcame her shame and self-doubt and quickly worked through the pile of reports that was waiting on her desk. She didn't imagine she'd ever say this, but grading assignments actually felt good, especially after what had just happened. The dreary, repetitive work took her mind off things. Lucky for her, her students had left her with plenty to do; it seemed like every word her students put on paper was intentionally misspelled.

After a long and hard correcting session, Lani put down her red pencil and sighed. She looked out the window. It was already starting to get dark. The teacher stood up and gathered her belongings. With her handbag over her shoulder, Lani locked her classroom and walked towards the school exit. Halfway through she noticed her bladder was starting to protest. She remembered a dream she once had about leaving school with a full bladder where she ended up sleeping with two students; Lani wasn't going to make that dream into reality.

She quickly changed course, walking towards the nearest restroom instead. Things weren't going her way today. In front of the door to the women's toilets stood a big yellow sign. "Closed for maintenance," it read. Lani nervously looked around. She really needed to go; if she didn't go now, she wouldn't make it home. Lani swallowed and took a step to the right. With slight hesitation, Lani pushed open the door to the men's bathroom. She didn't know why she was nervous. There's nothing in there that she hadn't seen before. From descriptions by her co-workers she knew there wasn't much difference between the men's stalls and the women's stalls anyway. Yet still she felt out of place. She had to be quick.

Lani entered the closest toilet stall she could find, put down some toilet paper over the dirty toilet seat and did her business as usual. After finishing her usual toilet routine, Lani left the stall and jogged towards the sink. Suddenly, the door to another stall opened right in front of her. Lani only just managed not to slam face-first into the dirty wooden door.

"I'm sorry," a voice said from the other side.

Lani froze. The door closed, only to reveal that it was Gruber who had just nearly slammed it into her face.

"Uh–" he said, taken back by the sight of a woman in the men's restrooms.

"The women's were under maintenance!" Lani blurted out, her face as red as a tomato.

"Uhuh," Gruber said, taking a good, hard look of the woman in front of him. He sighed. "First your embarrassing act in the hallway, then your random affection in the classroom," the annoyed man rambled, "and now you follow me into the bathroom? Why don't you be done with it and suck me off already?"

Gruber rolled his eyes and sighed audibly. Lani wanted to explain to him how he had it all wrong and how things weren't like he thought they were, but the young teacher had already dropped to her knees and was fiddling with the man's belt. Something compelled her to do exactly as he had suggested; maybe it was her subconscious, maybe she was going mad. Either way, Lani was now on her knees in a dirty school bathroom, just about ready to wrap her lips around the limp dick of her most detested colleague.

Gruber was frozen solid by her dive to the floor. He nervously stammered as his cock grew inside Lani's mouth. Lani considered stepping away but she knew it was too late. It wasn't as if she could pretend she just fell to the floor or dropped a contact lens with Gruber's man meat in her mouth. No, whatever the reason was, she had to follow through. Maybe she could explain it like she took it for a bet. Maybe she could use this to stop him from spreading any rumours. Either way, she had to see this to the end. No matter how gross Gruber was.

Gruber's cock was now filling Lani's mouth and she started to pull her head back a bit, moving it back and forth. Gruber had given up finding the right words and was now just staring at her. Lani closed her eyes to avert his gaze and went to work. Slowly but surely she started working the shaft. She was a bit rusty, but luckily so was Gruber. Lani slowly bobbed her head back and forth, Gruber's disgusting cock sliding across the soft flesh inside her mouth, it's awful taste spreading across Lani's taste buds. Lani never liked the taste of giving head, but it seemed the unprepared co-worker she was servicing wasn't expecting any romantic encounters; he could use a good shower.

Picking up the pace, Lani placed her hands on the pair of thighs in front of her to keep herself upright. Gruber's breath was growing deeper with her every movement. The idea of biting Gruber's cock off as an act of revenge appeared in the back of her mind but was quickly dismissed. The taste and smell weren't bad enough to warrant such a reaction. As she picked up the pace some more, Gruber put his hands on her head and started pulling a bit. Gently at first, but harder as she went on.

"Y-yeah," Gruber said, his voice revealing he was enjoying this unexpected act of unprofessionalism, "c-choke on it."

Lani did as asked and pulled the filthy throbbing appendage in as far as she could, choking softly as his head hit the back of her throat. She did it to make him stop pulling on her. Yeah, that was why. Lani felt a shiver go through Gruber's thighs and decided to repeat the act. Again her body protested as her throat got blocked by Gruber's privates, followed by another shiver in his legs. Despite her efforts, Gruber kept pulling her back and forth.

Lani gave up the fight to control herself and let her muscles relax, allowing Gruber to use her as he pleased. Like a leaf in the wind, Lani's head moved back and forth, up and down, the taste of cock now filling every nook and crevice of her mouth. As the English teacher fought her gag reflex, the meat in her mouth started throbbing more. Without warning, Gruber pulled her head back. Before she could ask if he was done, a thick white spray of his seed flew through the air, ending up right across her face.

"H-hey–" Lani protested before a second spray of semen fell on top of her head, leaving a sticky mess in her carefully combed hair. Lani moved out of the way, but not fast enough for the third and final spurts of cum to splash onto her chest, quite visibly staining her chest fur and recently returned clothes.

Exhausted, Gruber leaned against the wall besides him.

"T-that was nice," Gruber said, "but I should probably go home now. Have a good evening, miss Amalu," he said as if they had just shared a nice cup of tea. Gruber redid his pants as he walked out the restroom door, leaving Lani on her knees, covered in his lukewarm produce. She felt annoyed that Gruber had left before she could explain herself to him, but she couldn't go after him like this. She used the sink to try and get the stains out of her clothes but it was no use. Lani cursed as she took off her clothes once again in an attempt not to look like a fool. While she was at it, she did her best to remove the cum from her fur before leaving as well.

Without looking, Lani marched to her bike and set off. She badly needed a good bath, and while she was at it, a nice evening to herself. Lani had not enjoyed what had transpired and she could use a night in with glass of wine, a scented candle and her trusty old vibrator.

The following morning, Lani decided to come to work without clothes. Before she put on any of her expensive garments again, she decided she first had to go through a day without losing or staining something. She got some surprised looks as she entered the teacher's lounge, but as always nobody really cared much about who was doing what. Lani grabbed a cup of coffee and went straight to her classroom. If she could avoid Gruber then maybe, just maybe, rumours wouldn't start spreading. Lani sat down in her chair and stretched her arms. She was all prepared for another day. She went over some paperwork as she waited for her students to come in. She didn't mind missing the conversations in the teacher's lounge; if there were rumours, she didn't want to hear it, and if there weren't, she wasn't particularly interested either.

Slowly groups of her pupils flocked to their seat. Lani was just about to tell everyone to open their textbooks when Gruber appeared in the door.

"Can I ask you something?" he said calmly. With a bright red blush, Lani walked outside and closed the door behind her. She looked at Mr. Gruber. He was dressed in his boring old clothes, wearing his boring old shoes, his face stuck in his boring old expression.

"No clothes today?" he asked teasingly.

"Not going to get them stained again. Listen, about yesterday," Lani began. Gruber interrupted her.

"I've been young, I know how it is," he said, "we all get urges. Actually, that's exactly what I wanted to ask you about." Lani swallowed. He wanted to ask about urges?

"As you may know, I am giving our students the yearly sex ed refresher. After the many complaints about my lessons being too "slow and theoretical", I figured I should have someone around who the students like and who can help explain the female side of things. Will you help me?"

Lani stopped to think. She had a lot of free hours this afternoon, but she was planning on working through them so she could go home earlier. This didn't fit into her schedule.

"Yes," she said, contradicting herself, "that's fine." Lani blinked in surprise; she hadn't even decided yet when her mouth started to move on its own.

"Very well," Gruber said as he turned around, "see you in room 203 in fifth period." Lani inhaled, preparing to yell something after him, but he was already too far away when she made up her mind about what she wanted to say. Oh well. It was probably for the best. She wanted her students to get a good, modern understanding of how sexuality works and they weren't going to get it from Gruber. No, she had to sacrifice herself for the greater good of the students. She had to help Gruber.

Lani walked back inside. Everybody looked at her as she marched to her chair, her face still hidden behind her shameful blush. Nobody could have know what had been going on between her and Gruber, but she still felt like she was being judged. She shook her head. She had to focus now.

"Alright, class, open your textbooks and let's continue from where we were yesterday." Lani patiently waited until Gruber needed her help. At the beginning of the class, Gruber was finishing up on male physiology and she was sure the details of the female body and it's reproduction systems would come up just after. Lani just sat and enjoyed the awkward and embarrassed faces of the students in front of her as they were forced to listen to an explanation of how their privates work.

"– and that's why men have prostates. Any questions?" Mr. Gruber said, as he finished his story. The classroom was unusually silent. You could hear a pin drop. "I guess not," Gruber said. "Now, it's time to move on to the female side of things. To make things easier to explain, I have invited Ms. Amalu to help out whenever she can," Gruber explained to his class, "so let's get started."

Lani gave a friendly nod to her co-worker and cocked an ear to his words. Gruber started out as he always did; he held a boring lecture about hormones, seemingly trying to use as much complicated words in a sentence as possible. The hormone-crazed classroom seemed to be delighted by his boring stories. In an attempt to get the class's attention, Gruber had turned on a computer with a projector which he was using to display pictures and diagrams on the white wall next to the blackboard. Lani remembered him begging the school board to fund this high-tech chalkboard alternative of his, claiming it would increase student attention tenfold. To improve his biology classes, the school had given the biology teachers not only the interactive projector, but also a small webcam to project the experiments he did in front of the class on the big white wall. Lani noticed how Gruber switched back and forth between his diagrams and the webcam, using it to point out certain figures found in the biology textbook. Lani had been wrong about Gruber's teaching; although his reviews hadn't gone well, he clearly had a passion for teaching. Before Lani had even noticed, class was already halfway done before Gruber asked her to step in.

"Now, let's move on to something you kids will find more interesting," Gruber said, finishing his talk about hormone cycles, "let's move on to the female body and its mysteries." Lani smiled as the entire classroom in front of her immediately started to blush. "Ms. Amalu, I'd like you to just sit here on the desk and let me do the explaining. Alright?" Lani nodded. She moved over to where Gruber had pointed. "Now, as you should have read for homework, women have different secondary sex characteristics. For example," Gruber said, "the higher oestrogen production results in enlargement of the breasts."

As he talked, Gruber pulled out his webcam and pointed it at Lani's chest, showcasing her boobs on the large projector behind them. Lani felt a little uneasy, but she had promised him to just sit there as he talked, so she did. With his fingers, the man pointed out every single detail on her chest. Lani just sat through it, hoping Gruber would just finish his embarrassing explanation quickly. He did finish after a short while, but not like Lani had hoped. After showcasing her breasts, he pointed the small camera lower, accentuating her womanly curves in great detail for the entire class to see. As he rubbed across her sides to showcase her form, Gruber explained about girl's bodies during puberty.

"– and that's why women are curvier than men. Now, Ms. Amalu, for the next part, I'm going to need you to spread your legs," Gruber causally said.

Lani blinked. Has she heard that right? "My legs?" she asked confused.

"Yes, spread your legs please," Gruber responded calmly.

Lani's hear raced. What did he think he was doing? He wasn't really going to showcase down there, was he? No, this had gone on long enough. She had to tell him she'd rather not. In fact, that was probably what he wanted. To turn this into a lesson about consent. Right? She wasn't sure. Lani swallowed. She had promised him to help out though. His students were counting on a good lesson, and she was making them wait. She couldn't refuse now! Slowly, slightly trembling, Lani spread her legs wide, sitting back a bit, revealing the tender fur hidden between her legs.

"Thank you," Gruber said. He moved the camera to hover above her lower mound with one hand, pointing and poking at the different exterior parts of her body. She closed her eyes. Lani's face was red as a tomato. She hadn't felt this embarrassment in a long long time. Gruber kept awkwardly poking at her privates to explain his story. Lani noticed her body started to respond. Gruber didn't seem to notice, but Lani clearly felt a warmth starting to emanate from her lower body. Suddenly, Lani shrieked as Gruber opened her lower lips. Gruber looked up, surprised. She should've known he was going to do this.

"C-cold hands," Lani commented. "Oh, I'm sorry," Gruber apologised before continuing his story. Now having reached her most sensitive of areas, Gruber's pokes and touches had even more of an effect on her. Lani bit her lip as she tried to keep her body under control. Gruber's fingers danced around between her labia, her clitoris and her vagina, explaining in detail what all of her bits did for the entire class.

When Gruber was finally done, her carefully let go of Lani's privates and stood up. "Now, class, this was everything you should know about the exterior of the female body for the test. However, as you may know, there is more to reproduction than just external organs. An important part about sexual intercourse is that it's fun."

Lani thought about closing her legs, but she didn't know if Gruber was finished yet. She waited him out, her legs still opened wide.

"How many girls here have ever masturbated?" Lani looked into the class in front of her. Nearly every male student was having trouble hiding their excitement, while nearly every girl in class was looking at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact or having to answer Gruber's question.

"Hmm," Gruber added after a few seconds, "I don't see any hands. There's no need to be feel ashamed. It's natural! How about... how about you, Susan," Gruber continued, "you didn't raise your hand. Could you explain why?"

Lani looked at Gruber. She felt bad for Sue. The classroom was silent for a few seconds.

"I–" Sue began, "I don't know..." Gruber nodded.

"Oh, so you don't know how?" Gruber responded. Lani felt like he was purposely misunderstanding her answer. "Well, why don't we find out? Ms. Amalu, would you care to show how you normally masturbate?"

Lani blinked. Would she care to what? Was he out of her mind?

Her hands moved down her body, stroking across her belly.

What was Gruber thinking? She agreed to help him out in class but this... This wasn't what she had in mind!

Lani's hands rubbed over her thighs, a pleasant warmth radiating across her body.

She didn't care what Gruber said. She was here to help educate, to help explain, not to expose herself in front of class!

Lani's left hand moved upwards. She used it to massage her tender tits and hardened nipples as her right hand rubbed her inner thighs.

When Gruber asked her to help out, she was thinking about helping out by giving period advice, or by talking about consent.

Lani's fingers slid across her soaking wet lower lips.

She turned to Gruber, ready to tell him she was done. That she wasn't helping him ever again.

Her right index finger probed for entrance and slipped into herself. Lani let out a soft moan as her right hand started working herself. This interrupted Lani's train of thought. She hadn't really noticed, and she didn't know exactly why, but it seemed like Lani was fingering herself. Gruber was holding the camera in front of her lower entrance. Lani's left hand moved downwards and rubbed her hooded clit. Her breathing was now more like panting. Well, there you go. Lani was now showing the class her masturbation routine. The sound of her slick movements were the only audible thing in class. Right. She should call it quits.

"As you can see," Gruber started. Oh, he needed to explain something first. Well, she promised to help him out in class so help him out she should. Lani continued as Gruber went on. He explained in detail what bits she was touching, sometimes asking her to try something else, all the while he was streaming Lani's sexual adventure on the big projector.

"Now, Lani, I think it would be very educational if you could just orgasm. Can you do that for me?"

"W-what?" Lani asked between her panting.

"I'm asking you to cum!" Gruber repeated, louder this time. Maybe a bit too loud. So loud the classrooms next to and above them would probably hear him too. A woman's loud moan came back from upstairs. Lani recognised the voice. Was that... Yes, that must be Rachel, the small dog in her English class. Was she mocking him?

As Lani thought about why someone might respond the way the girl did, her hands worked up some speed. Pleasure was forming deep inside her. She was hesitant to release it with a camera right on top of her clit, but she couldn't refuse Gruber this educational moment. No, she had to release it. Lani focused her movements on cumming. No matter how much Gruber knew about the inner workings of the cat and dog body, Lani knew exactly what parts were most important. She quickly found the exact right spot and soon enough the pleasure inside her was about to burst.

"Notice how Ms. Amalu's breath is speeding up as she gets more aroused," Gruber explained.

She ignored his further explanation as her bubble burst and white hot flashes of pleasure numbed her mind. She twitched and turned on the desk, trying to muffle her moans so that the other classrooms didn't hear from their biology class again. While Lani rode her orgasm to a stop, Gruber felt the need to point out the way her pussy was twitching wildly with every wonderful contraction of her body. When she was finished, she sat up and looked at Gruber.

"Thank you, Ms. Amalu, that was very good," he said. The classroom in front of her had grown sweaty and the air stunk of hormones.

Still a bit numb from the experience, Lani listened to Gruber asking his students some more embarrassing questions. She wasn't able to wipe her dumb afterglow smile of her face so she just enjoyed it. You know, she was right to have done this. Many girls don't learn about female masturbation because of the social stigma and because the nice bits aren't as exposed as with the male sex organs. Although she felt terribly ashamed, Gruber had been right to ask her to show what some girls might be missing out on. Besides, as awkward as it might have been, it felt pretty damn amazing.

Gruber turned off the webcam. Good. He was probably almost done. They were only three quarters of the way through class, but he might skip to a different subject now.

"Now, it's time to combine the previous class and what we just have learned. Ms. Amalu, please rotate about 90 degrees," Gruber continued. Lani did as asked, not sure what he was planning. It became clear pretty soon though. Lani, now laying on her back on top of Gruber's desk, watched as Gruber pulled down his pants, revealing his (unfortunately) familiar piece. Her demonstration had left him rock hard and throbbing. Gruber took her legs and spread them open a bit as he climbed on the desk as well.

"We'll just quickly show class how reproduction works and then we'll be done," Gruber told Lani. He was sitting between her legs on his knees, struggling to open a condom wrapper. As he took it out, a girl in front of the class shrieked in terror.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Gruber asked. The girl was staring at the piece of rubber with her eyes wide open, nearly having a panic attack. Gruber chucked the piece of rubber into the bin on the other side of the classroom and her panic seemed to fade.

"Although I have already explained to you that you have nothing to fear from a piece of rubber, we're going to have to continue without one," Gruber explained. Continue? Without one? "Now, you kids better wear one if you're ever to do this! Lucy, please stay after class, we need to have a talk." Gruber said. "Now, where were we..."

Lani was stuck in observation mode. Her brain told her to stand up and run, but her subconscious told her to listen to the man.

"Ms. Amalu, I'm about to stick it in. Alright?" Gruber said, moving the tip of his cock against her entrance.

No. Hell no. Her lips formed the right shape for the letter N when suddenly a voice echoed through her head.

You can't refuse.

Lani's mind was cleared by the sudden interjection. What was she doing again? Oh right, she was telling Gruber she didn't–

You can't refuse.

Again, Lani lost her train of thought.

"Alright?" Gruber asked again, impatiently rubbing himself between her thighs.

You can't refuse.

Slowly, Lani nodded. The voice was right. She couldn't refuse. She didn't exactly remember why, she just couldn't.

"S-sure" she said, not sounding very certain. Gruber didn't seem to mind though; Lani felt him push the tip of his cock against her pre-lubricated hole.

"Now, as you have seen, Ms. Amalu was already quite lubricated," Gruber said as he pushed himself inwards. Lani gasped as Gruber penetrated her sacred folds.

"Nnnghsometimes a woman gets aroused but the lubrication stays out. In that case, always use a good dose of lube." he continued as he started rocking his hips.

Lani couldn't help but softly moan with his every thrust into her slick crevice. The idea of having Gruber inside of her made her feel a little sick, but the wonderful sensation his filthy gave while cock brushing between her sensitive cunt made up for it.

"Now," Gruber said, catching his breath for a second, "you might think the man is the one doing all the work, but women also have quite a lot of control during intercourse."

Lani took up on the hint and set her hips into motion. Lani smiled. Although personally she didn't feel much for having sex with Gruber, she felt good for giving these children a good look on sex works. Going to school, Lani's sex education had been meagre at best. She had to find out many details on her own or with her first few partners. In fact, it was with her very first boyfriend that she discovered the wonders of the clitoris. No, this was exactly what the students needed. That was why she had agreed to help out Gruber. Nothing else.

As Lani rationalized her decision to let Gruber enter, her body was starting to shake with pleasure. Gruber responded well to her movements, grunting with every movement she made. She enjoyed teasing him while he explained to the students what he was doing. Lani had wrapper her hands and legs around Gruber, who turned out the have quite a lot of muscle underneath his fur. She enjoyed body contact during regular sex and this just made it that much more enjoyable for her. She closed her eyes and fantasized about that hot single parent she had had a PTA meeting. This actually got her engines revving quite good. A bit too good actually; Gruber had to tell her to keep her moaning down as he explained what rhythms usually worked for men and what rhythms usually worked for women. Lani tried to keep herself quiet, but her daydream of the strong Somali father mercilessly ramming his fat cock into her was just too good.

Her sweaty, trembling, tired body tensed up as sexual energy bottled up inside her. Lani imagined the orange cat nibbling on her ear, telling her she's been a bad girl. She had completely forgotten where she was and who she was with. No longer could she keep herself back and she interrupted Gruber's droning on with a loud moan as sparks of pleasure made her entire body twitch and spasm. She felt herself tighten up around Gruber's cock. Gruber suddenly stopped and tried to pull out, but Lani's legs were closed up around him, preventing him from moving. Lani's body moved all on its own, tightly pulling Gruber against her.

When the haze faded, Lani let go of the man and fell flat on her back. Gruber pulled himself out, leaving the panting English teacher on the desk.

"Hmmm," Lani said content, rubbing her fingers across her numbing lower lips. She noticed there was something else, something sticky. Oh, of course; her partner had finished as well. Lani usually took birth control and she was 99% sure she had taken her pill today. Well, pretty sure at least. Well, actually, she probably should check when she got home. Well–

"Alright, you should take some rest," Gruber told her. Yeah. That was all for later. Right now, she just let her thoughts fade away into a comfortable sleep.

A loud ringing woke Lani up from her sleep. Lani sat up. Her groin was a wet, sticky mess. Lani looked around. There was a blackboard to the right of her, describing homework about the STIs and some details of the female body. Then it all came back to her. Ah, yes, she and Gruber had taught the class about intercourse. Lani stood up. Her back was killing her; she had fallen asleep on the wooden desk. A bit drowsy, she looked around. Most of the students had already left. Gruber was talking to a white cat girl, the one who seemingly was dead afraid of condoms.

"Oh", Gruber said, "I see you woke up." Lani nodded. Thinking back, Lani felt sick to her stomach that she had agreed to help Gruber.

"Well, it was a pleasure working with you. We should do this again some time," Gruber said with a devious smile. Lani didn't really feel like being around Gruber more, but she agreed nonetheless.

"Yeah, we should," she said as she made her way out of the classroom, towards the restrooms to clean herself off. Actually, he was right. They should do that again sometimes. It was a great idea. She just couldn't refuse


	13. Rugs

Stacy yawned. It was 8 am on a Tuesday. The week had only just started and already she was sick of it. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she entered the school for another boring day of classes, classes, that cute Korat and more classes. She had been up all night yesterday, trying to beat the next final boss with her nerd friends. They failed miserably, but it was fun nonetheless.

"Heeeey guuuurl," Stacy heard from beside her as she closed her locker. It was Katie, her childhood friend. As they had grown older their interests had grown apart, yet still she was one of her closest friends. Stacy didn't mind having to hide some aspects of herself if it meant she could hang out with Katie. Besides, it had gotten her a good seat at the popular table, and that's what all teenagers wanted, right?

"Heeey," Stacy responded, "what uuup." The girls chatted a bit about the latest news from Hollywood as they walked together to their classroom. It had taken a lot of effort, but Stacy had managed to tutor Katie into the same Maths class she was in. Occasionally she had to do some of Katie's homework, but that's what friends do, right?

As the two walked through the halls, Katie stopped to take a long sip from one of the drinking fountains. Stacy patiently waited. And waited. A line started forming. Stacy looked at what Katie was doing. It seems she wasn't drinking anything; she was using the water to clean up some of her make up.

"Ugh, just go to the bathroom," the girl behind Katie said. Stacy recognised the tall, lavender cat. It was Jessica; one of the fellow cheerleaders.

"Hell nah, do you know what, like, the line for the bathroom is for?" Katie responded, seemingly unaffected by the fact that she was holding up several people now. The line behind her groaned. Jess didn't take no for an answer and grabbed Katie by her shoulder. Katie was not pleased.

"Ew, get off you carpet muncher! Go grope someone else!" Katie yelled. Stacy cringed. She liked Katie, but not when she used words like these. Jess didn't even acknowledge Katie's slurs and pulled her away from the drinking fountain. In the process, Katie's face got dragged through the weak stream of water, causing her mascara to run down her face. Katie screamed and tried to push Jessica back, but she was way to small to have any effect on the other girl twice her length. Stacy decided to break up the fight before it even started and took her friend by the arm.

"Let's just go, aight?" she calmly said to Katie, who was now screaming profanities through the hallways. "We don't want to get detention for this shit do we?"

Katie pouted but shut up. Stacy felt everyone's eyes her burn in her neck as she escorted the drama queen out of sight. "Ugh, the nerve of that bitch," Katie ranted as they walked. Stacy didn't respond; she knew that when Katie got like this, she would be cross all day. God, please not today. Today, Stacy shared every class with Katie; she would have to endure Katie's all day, and apart from that, she'd also have to suffer through cheerleader practice. Katie meeting Jessica for practice in this mood would probably end in name calling, hair pulling and bruising. To prevent the worst, Stacy decided to cheer Katie up. Sadly, this meant not paying attention to the teachers as much as she'd like, but preventing further drama was more important right now. Stacy felt like she'd probably regret doing so around the midterms, but she'd have to sort that out later.

Katie and Stacy chattered all day far in the back of the classroom. Although they were called out by multiple teachers, Stacy's innocent "I'm sorry" face came in handy and they prevented having any attention. With each stupid joke, Katie's smile grew a little bit bigger. Near the end of the day, Katie was finally in a decent mood. She was still shit talking about "that dyke" that "should stick to munching rug" instead of bothering her though; Stacy did her best not to make her cringing visible so that Katie would just get over it.

The school bell rang, indicating the end of the girls' one but last class that day. All they had to do now was sit through English and then Stacy could finally get everything out of her system during cheerleader practice. It seemed like Katie had a different idea though. "Let's just, like, skip English, okay?" she told Stacy when they marched through the hallways. Stacy stopped.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You know, just, like, not go? I don't wanna go. Let's just start cheerleader practice early, okay?"

Stacy blinked. Sure, Katie wasn't a star student, but this wasn't like her. Maybe Katie needed this to get the frustration out of her system too. Stacy liked English though; she'd never admit it, but she loved Ms. Amalu's classes. Her teacher was always so nice and encouraging. She got especially nice last week, allowing students who weren't interested in her class to take a break. Stacy felt it was a little strange to just not educate these kids, but since only the interested students were left behind in class, the lessons only got better. Maybe it had to do with the rumours of Ms. Amalu and a biology teacher doing unspeakable things?

Either way, Stacy really wanted to go. But if she let down Katie now, all the effort she had been putting into cheering up her friend would be wasted. Katie tended to get moody when Stacy didn't do as Katie told.

"Fer sure," Stacy responded, "it's not like I'm some kind of English nerd anyway." The two cheerleaders quickly made their way to the gymnasium, making sure none of their teachers noticed they weren't going where they were supposed to go. They almost got caught when the janitor asked them why they weren't in class, but Katie managed to convince him that they were asked to prepare the gymnasium early for cheerleader practice. It turned out the janitor didn't really care; he was probably just bored and in need of some human contact.

Quickly the two put their cheerleader outfits and chatted as they entered the gymnasium. There they were greeted by an unexpected visitor.

"Shouldn't you be in English class?" a tall, muscular dog asked them.

"Oh, shuddup David, like you've got any right to call me out. What are you even doing here anyway. Don't you see, like, we're like, practicing here?" Katie snapped back.

David... that names was familiar. Yes, Stacy had heard about him. Wasn't he the famous guy from the locker room story?

"I'm waiting on someone," David responded with a blank expression, "but now that you're here... This is the perfect opportunity to have a little talk."

Talk? They didn't even know him. "Ugh, David, we're like, busy, so can't you, like, sod off?" Stacy was getting worried. She looked up at Katie and saw her good mood was starting to fade already. David wagged his finger.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, that's no language for a good young lady like you," he said patronizingly.

Oh God. What had he done. Katie didn't like being patronized! Katie's face twitched with anger. Here we go, Stacy thought. This was it. She was gonna go wild again. Stacy braced for impact. Here we g—

FLASH

Stacy rubbed her eyes, sore from the bright light. When she removed her hands from her face, her mind was filled with a monotone humming. When she cast her eyes forwards at David, trying to determine what was going on, a strange display of lights captivated her. At first, Stacy was just puzzled. She didn't know what was going on. She tried to think back. See what she could remember. She started to drool a bit. She stopped thinking. No need to. She just watched. Katie too.

David smiled. This went easier than he expected. He knew Katie wouldn't be much of a pain to deal with, but he expected more resistance to his device from Stacy. Luckily, his past additions and fixes had made the watch nearly infallible. There were still tests to be done and improvements to be made, but he was very happy with the results he was getting so far. Maybe it was a bit too much; Stacy seemed to be drooling a little, but that didn't bother David too much. He began his standard routine.

"Now listen girls, you won't remember me being here. Understood?"

Without even blinking, the two girls in front of him nodded.

"Now, you're gonna get some help being a better person," David started.

"Being a better... person..." the girls repeated. It was almost scary how they repeated his words. David knew it was for the best though.

"Now then, you've done something very rude today. So, I'm going to have to–"

"DAVID!" a female voice interrupted. David looked around, before quickly giving the girls a final command.

"I need to go, stay like this until I come back, alright?"

"Stay... like this..." the girls repeated.

David turned around and walked away. In the door of the gymnasium stood Sue.

"What's up Susie girl?" David asked.

"You said we would have a... meeting, remember?" Sue reminded him.

Oh, right. He had said that. Sue's face was bright red and she seemed to be sweating somewhat. She must be real pent up. Well, a promise is a promise. David couldn't just let Sue hanging.

"Oops, sorry, I forgot," David said, "let's go then!" With that, David and Sue left the gymnasium, leaving the two cheerleaders behind.

Stacy felt strange. She was calm. She felt nice. She waited. She didn't know why. She just did. It took long. But she felt good. So long. Stacy stood there. Smiling. Taking in the calm. It was nice. She listened to her breath. And Katie's. Very calming. She enjoyed this. Did she? Yes. Yes she did. It was nice.

"Uuugh, why do we have to do this again?" Madison complained.

"We're cheerleaders, so we go to cheerleading practice, that's why," Jess responded sternly. She had convinced her girlfriend to join the cheerleaders but she wasn't sure if it had been such a good idea. In her head it sounded nice to spend some more time with Madison. However, Madison had only agreed to come with her because she was there; she had no real interest in cheerleading. Unlike her girlfriend, Jess usually had fun cheerleading. A part of her feared that the fun might soon be over if Madison would bring this attitude with her every time they went to practice. To make things worse, Daisy couldn't come with them today; she said she had some important homework to do. Rachel had also come up with an excuse. This meant that other than Jess, only Madison, Stacy and Katie would attend practice today. Jessica hated Katie. She was always bitching about everything to everyone. She never admitted fault, always blaming the closest person for her personal fuck-ups.

Then there was Stacy. Jess didn't mind her: she was preppy, just like Katie was, but there was something more to her. Every once in a while her prep-voice dropped and she sounded intelligent. Jess suspected the whole popular-girl thing was just an act the poor girl had to hold up around her friends. She used to feel sorry for her.

That changed when she noticed that Madison had been feasting her eyes on Katie's little friend. She knew it was probably nothing and she knew that Madison would never cheat on her, but she still felt jealous. Stacy always wore a thick layer of make-up. She probably was pretty enough that she didn't need to, but she did. Her fur was softer than Jessica's. Her eyelashes were longer than Jessica's. She was more popular than Jessica...

No. Jess shook her head. It didn't matter. Madison and Jess were happy together, and nothing would ever change that. Jess'd totally hit that if she had the chance though...

The two entered the dressing room. They noticed the Katie and her entourage's bags. Good. They were already inside, so she and Maddie had some time before they had to face the bitch brigade. This meant the two took their sweet time getting into their outfits as they made quite a bit more body contact than one usually does when putting on clothes.

Once dressed, Jess took a look at Madison, eager to find out how her companion looked in a cheerleader outfit. Hot, it turned out.

"Like what you're seeing?" Madison teased. Jess looked away, noticing she had been staring.

"N-no. Yes! I mean–" Madison giggled and pulled her along.

"Let's just get this over with already, before you make it worse for yourself," she added. Jess blushed and went along.

When they entered the gymnasium, the couple had expected Katie and Stacy to be sitting around on a bench, doing nothing like usual. Instead, the others were just standing there, staring at a wall with a dumb smile on their face.

"Hey guys, sorry for being late," Jessica apologised. No response.

"Is this some kind of training?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, staring at a wall is very important for cheerleaders. Of course it's not some kind of training," Jess responded. Madison shrugged.

"What's up with you two?" Jess asked the two zombies. Again, she got no response.

"Look at me!" Jess shouted. This did something. The two stopped staring at the wall and looked over at Jess. Their empty eyes and dumb smile freaked Jess out.

"What the–" Jess whispered to herself.

"Well, whatever they're doing, at least they listen. Now clap your hands, puppets!" Madison joked.

Clap.

Huh?

They actually did it. "Cool," Madison said. She took a step closer, inspecting the two girls from close by, waving a hand in front of their eyes. "It's like they're hypnotised or something!" Madison exclaimed.

"Preposterous," Jess scoffed, "it's probably some kind of act. Real childish of you, Katie." None of the two "hypnotized" girls gave a response. They just kept staring at her.

"Go stare at each other, you're creeping me out," Jess complained. Like robots, Katie and Stacy turned their heads, staring in each other's eyes.

"Woah..." Madison added, helpful as always. "We have like, complete control over them. What should we do? Should we tell someone?"

An idea popped up in Jessica's head. A terrible idea; an idea lacking any and all morals, ethics and other such restrictions. An idea so bad Jess wondered if she needed to see a psychiatrist just for coming up with something like this. With a trembling voice, Jess spoke her hideous thought. "Make out".

Make out. The words bounced through Stacy's head. With who? Stacy blinked. She was staring at Katie. Into her eyes. Oh. Of course. With Katie. It made sense. Stacy liked boys. Not girls. Yet... Stacy understood. She should make out. With Katie. She moved closer. Their lips touched. It was nice. Katie grabbed her shoulder. Stacy grabbed Katie's. Katie's tongue brushed her lips. Stacy copied the idea. She closed her eyes. It was nice.

Jess stood in awe. She didn't expect them to follow through. Especially not Katie! Madison gave her a disgusted look.

"Jess, what the fuck!" she yelled. God. Why did she do that. In front of her girlfriend even. Jess, blushing profusely, gave Madison an apologetic look. She noticed Madison had a hard time keeping herself from looking over to her right, where two fellow cheerleaders were giving each other a passionate kiss. Jess suspected Mads had a thing for skimpy uniforms, based on what she had learned from her wandering eyes when she had spectated earlier cheerleader practices. And of course, there was the Stacy thing. And, let's not forget, Madison could be quite vindictive, and their interaction earlier this morning hadn't helped Maddie's mood. Jess grinned. Time for a game of chicken.

"I didn't... expect them to do this but... you can tell them to stop if you want..." Jess said, failing to sound as confident as she'd like. Madison didn't respond. She gave Jess a look of defiance, but then turned her gaze at the sight next to them.

"We're only doing this to teach them a lesson, right?" she asked Jess, not daring to look her in the eye.

"Only to teach them a lesson," Jess confirmed. She saw through Madison's act and she knew Madison saw through hers. It didn't matter. Jessica focused her attention at the duo, who still had their lips locked. It was time to get this show started.

Stacy was still happy. There was bickering. In the background. Stacy didn't care. She was enjoying herself. Katie placed her hand on Stacy's ass. Stacy did the same to her. Stacy wasn't experienced. She didn't know these things. She followed Katie's lead. Katie was experienced. Very experienced. Katie stroked and kneaded her body. Exciting tingles. It felt great. She remained calm. She had to remain like this. Didn't know why. It didn't matter.

"Stop!" a voice in the background commanded. Awww. Disappointed, Stacy stopped. She took a step back. She saw Katie. She was blushing.

"Katie, lie down on your back," another voice said. Katie did so. Stacy watched. Katie laid on her back. She looked up. She looked calm.

"Stacy, sit on her face," a voice told her. Stacy swallowed. She remained calm. She moved. Stood over Katie.

"No, the other way around!" Stacy stopped. Turned around. She was now facing Katie's feet. Then she sat down. She felt Katie's warm breath against her things.

"Katie," the voice commanded, "pleasure Stacy!"

It felt strange. Katie moved Stacy's panties aside. Katie's hands moved across Stacy's thighs. It tickled. The tickle was a good tickle. It felt nice. Something touched Stacy from below. Something wet. Something warm. A white hot flash. An incredible sensation. Stacy tensed up. She was being licked. Down there. It was amazing. Stacy trembled. Katie didn't stop. Stacy didn't want her to stop. She remained calm. She had to stay like this. But this sensation. It was... amazing. Stacy heard moaning. Oh. It was her own voice. Katie's fingers dug around.

"Hnnng," she groaned.

"S-Stacy," the second voice said, "y-you do the s-same for Katie..."

Stacy nodded. She didn't look over. She didn't need to. She needed to be calm. To do so, she had to help Katie. Stacy bent over. It was hard. Katie was still touching her. Stacy felt hot. She was sweating. She had to remain calm. She had to touch Katie. She had no experience. Only with herself. Based on that, Stacy started. Her face came close to Katie's panties. She smelled... warm. Slightly fishy. Stacy recognised the smell. She pulled up Katie's panties. Stacy got to work.

From the nearest bench, Jess was watching her two new toys play with each other. Next to her sat Madison. Her girlfriend was overrun by her hormones; she had started sneakily groping her own chest and rubbing her legs together. She was blushing like crazy, ashamed of what she was doing. She looked so goddamn hot.

Jess took the liberty of putting her hand on Madison's thigh; it was warm and soft. With a mischievous smile she looked at Madison, who jumped up when she noticed Jess was looking at her. Without saying a word, Jessica moved her hand upwards, underneath Madison's short cheerleading skirt.

"J-Jess..." Madison moaned. Jess knew what she was doing. Gently, her hand disappeared into Madison's underwear. The inside of Madison's thighs was warm and slightly moist. It was... inviting.

Suddenly, a cold sensation stroked Jess's inner thighs. It was Maddie's hand. Jess smiled and moved towards her loving partner. Madison closed her eyes. As their lips touched, Madison's hand reached Jess's sensitive sanctum. Softly moaning, the two played with each other. The muffled moans of the two cheerleaders on the floor in front of them formed a sensual background music for their dancing hands.

In a loving embrace, Jess and Madison guided each other, showing each other tricks and sensations they had never seen or felt before. Writhing in pleasure, Madison's trembling hands treated Jessica's royal bean to the cheerleader practice of her life. Jess did her best to reciprocate, but she wasn't sure if she could ever make her love feel the same way she was feeling right now.

This was disgusting. Touching each other, right in front of two hot cheerleaders they made do the same; it was horrid. It was wrong, and they both knew it. Yet, it was so god damn hot. Every now and then, Jess and Maddie broke their kiss to take a peak at how the couple on the floor was doing. Katie was loud; if it wasn't for Stacy's body, the entire school would probably hear the two. Stacy was the opposite; her shy shrieks of pleasure were hardly audible, but her twitching body gave away that it was indeed Stacy who was making those noises. Jess wondered how she sounded when she and Maddie fooled around, but all she heard while kissing her girl was the blood rushing through her veins, her heart beating like she was running a marathon and the sweet gasps of her beautiful partner in crime.

Pleasure overcame Jess. She could no longer stop herself. Her tongue dug into Madison's mouth. Her thighs squirmed with every touch of Maddie's hands. She was getting close. Madison's twitching body gave away that she wasn't the only one. With their hands covered in slick lubricant, the two simultaneously sped up. Jessica's vision went blank as her entire body pulsated with erotic relief. With a lot of effort, she managed to continue pleasuring Madison as she went over the top. That turned out to be the right decision; halfway through her orgasm, Madison clenched up and joined her in her adventure through ecstasy. Their lips locked, the two lovers helped each other through their first simultaneous, ultimate token of love.

After what felt like eternal bliss, the two broke their kiss. They looked at each other's messy faces, then at their hands, then at their surroundings. Nobody else was around, except the two cheerleaders on the floor, who were still locked into their sinful embrace.

"L-let's get a shower," Madison proposed. Jess nodded.

"What do we do with them?" Madison wondered.

"Let's leave 'em be," Jess responded, "looks like they're enjoying themselves." Madison agreed. Together, they left the gym for a well-deserved shower.

Sue was quite frustrated today, so David and Sue's closet talk took longer than normal. David didn't mind though, and Sue certainly didn't. David felt almost bad when he excused himself to return to his earlier work. He had to teach Katie and Stacy a lesson about tolerance; they had to respect people regardless of their sexual orientation.

When David came back to the gymnasium, the two girls formed a writhing mass of smelly, sweaty pleasure. It appeared that in his absence the two had found something to do to pass the time. After this, they would no longer be insulting any lesbians. David stood there for a while, watching as both of the girls crashed through an exhausted orgasm. They must have been going at it for a while.

Stacy felt tired. She was calm. She felt amazing. But she was tired. Katie's essence filled her mouth and nose. Stacy was drenched in sweat.

"That's enough," a distant voice sounded. Stacy stopped. So did Katie. She felt disappointed, yet glad. Disappointed the amazing feeling stopped. Glad she might get some rest.

"Stand up!" So she did. Stacy stood up. Next to her stood Katie.

"You won't remember what happened here," the voice told her. Stacy was confused. Won't remember? Hmmm. The voice was right. She didn't remember much. Weird.

"Now, when I leave, you wake from your current state," the voice continued. Wake? Stacy heard footsteps. A door opening. Slamming shut.

Stacy blinked. She was standing in the school gymnasium. She felt exhausted, but she didn't quite remember why. Her body was drenched in sweat. Stacy looked around, trying to find out what was going on. She noticed Katie stood right next to her. Her friend looked just as confused. Her make-up had run all over her face, which was covered in some form of liquid. Stacy noticed the same was true for herself as well. The strange, warm liquid had a distinct smell, like no other Stacy had ever smelled. It left a strange taste in her mouth.

It must be sweat. Yeah, they were in cheerleading practice. In fact, based on the big digital clock on the wall, it seemed like they had just finished cheerleader practice.

"I'm, like, gonna go, like, grab a shower," Katie said. She sounded like there was nothing strange going on. Maybe her friend was acting, trying to hide her uncertainty, or maybe was losing her mind. Stacy nodded.

"Fer sure, me too," she said as she followed Katie. Walking behind her, Stacy noted Katie's plump ass bouncing up and down with every step she took. She was almost captivated by it. What? No! Stacy shook her head. She was probably just tired. Yeah, probably. Anyway. She had too much homework to do to waste any more time here. That was why she looked so eager when she and Katie took off their drenched clothes and got into a quick shower. And Katie's eyes taking quick peeks of her wet body was just an illusion. Yeah, it must be.

Confused, David had noted the strange side-effect of his latest lesson into his notebook. He hadn't told the two cheerleaders anything, but regardless, the two were getting into some pretty strange antics. That afternoon, David had tried finding out what part of his latest modifications had caused the erratic behaviour, but he couldn't come up with anything. His calculations were all correct, he hadn't said anything strange, and there was no damage to his little device. It must be some kind of random occurrence; one that required further experimentation with the same setup to confirm.

Whatever the reason for their strange behaviour was, Stacy and Katie seemed to be a lot nicer to the few homosexual students at school. They were also hanging out more, David noted; the strange experience must have had some kind of bonding effect. Either way, after sneakily following the two around, he concluded that Jess and Madison got along fine with Katie and Stacy now. His job was done. David smiled. Although he didn't know exactly what he did, he had once again improved happiness around Roseville High!


	14. A better life

Jasmine looked up in the mirror. She had just finished restoring her body's water supplies after another of her quick toilet trips. She sighed and dried her hands. She had accepted her body's strange behaviour. Her parents had taken her to see a doctor but he couldn't find anything wrong with her. Neither could the psychologist her parents took her to. It just seemed like something had rewired her brain to generate this unnatural behaviour. According to the shrink, it was all in her head. When Jasmine refuted the idea, the woman just pointed to her degrees. In an attempt to find out what was happening, the woman even had tested her by repeating the word "God" without letting the poor girl escape to the toilet. Jasmine had hated her psychologist with a passion ever since that experiment prematurely ended when Jasmine could no longer take it. She knew the Lord wouldn't want her to become hateful, but she struggled to give the woman forgiveness after what happened.

Jasmine sighed. She was a mess. It was starting to ruin her life. Luckily, only she and a few friends had noticed what the trigger for her body's betrayal was. This had the nice side effect that her friends no longer used the Lord's name in vain. That did not weight up against the terrible discomfort Jasmine experienced. She could no longer listen to the radio when her mom drove her somewhere. When she was watching TV, she had toilet breaks nearly every other minute. But that wasn't even the worst part. No, the worst part was church. There was no way she could stop going to church but there was no way to endure a single service without relieving her painful bladder. So, as a result, she now wore diapers to church, forced to relieve herself in the presence of others, listening to the priest with a mouth as dry as a desert. It was so embarrassing she almost started to cry just thinking about it. She had previously concluded that she was being tested by God. Every day she prayed desperately for Him to just show her a sign. A sign the end of her suffering was near. A reason why. Something.

Jasmine had noticed there was something else going on. She couldn't put her finger on it, but things were changing around the school. Abbey, for instance: he and Daisy weren't exactly doing great when they broke up, but Abbey seemed to have accepted that he was not the one for Daisy without giving it a second thought. Abbey was, if anything, passionate. Before the big break-up, Jasmine mostly talked to him during their trash collection activities. When he did talk about Daisy and Paulo, he was angry and suspicious at Paulo but did not once mention anything about Daisy having feelings for Paulo. Jasmine honestly expected Abbey's ex to throw herself at Mike, so her move towards Paulo was unexpected.

Then there was Haley's big brother. After an awful breakup, he had gotten together with Lucy. Jasmine knew all about Lucy; while she and Paulo were still dating, her then-boyfriend seemed awfully interested in the white ball of fury that was Lucy. Mike was no stranger to her either; Haley complained about his antics all the time. From what Haley had told, Mike held an enormous grudge against Lucy before she disappeared from school for a while. Rumour had it that Haley's brother had driven the girl into trying to kill herself, and although Jasmine didn't believe that was the entire story, however, things clearly weren't going very smooth between the two. But now... now they were inseparable!

And that were just two examples. Teachers sometimes acted strange. The group of kids secretly smoking cigarettes had all given up smoking. Several juniors known for being all about partying had decided that alcohol was no longer something for them. Couples formed all over the school where other couples that had broken up got back together. Throughout the school, grades were dropping because students were shifting from studying to enjoying their lives in responsible ways. "responsible" might not be the right word actually; although a lot of bad habits were dropped, the student body seemed to go through a sexual liberation phase. Rumours of students sleeping together were all over the place. There were even some rumours about teachers doing unspeakable things in classrooms. As a firm believer in abstinence until marriage, Jasmine was fearful, hoping she and her friends would be spared from this new sex craze.

Jasmine walked out of the bathroom. Perhaps "bathroom" was too generous of a word though; it was more like a shed with a toilet inside. She had been picking up garbage alongside the highway for environmental club and had carefully chosen the area closest to the public bathroom of a nearby restaurant. The toilets were filthy and the entire building stank of urine, but it beat having to pee in the bushes or wearing diapers. Walking back to where she had left her bag full of assorted trash, Jasmine kept thinking. There had to be something behind this. It couldn't be divine intervention, that wouldn't lead to such sinful behaviour. What could it be?

Lost in thought, Jasmine's face suddenly collided with something soft but painful. She quickly bounced back and grabbed her painful nose.

"Hey Jasmine!" the victim of her collision said. It was David, Paulo's friend.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" Jasmine said.

"Don't worry about it!" David responded, shaking his head, "I run into things all the time! It happens to the best of us!"

Jasmine smirked. David was his jolly old self, like all the times he had hung out with her and Paulo when she was still dating the Somali. David was known for his strange behaviour, and unlike his friends, he had not changed a bit.

Wait a second. David hadn't changed a bit, but everyone around him had been acting strange. It could be that he wasn't bright enough to change his behaviour, but... something was off.

"You alright?" David asked, slightly worried by Jasmine's silence.

"Uh, yeah, fine," Jasmine said. "Why are you all the way out here?"

David began explaining his presence, but when he mentioned space pirates, Jasmine's mind drifted off again. Somehow David always seemed dumber than he really was. He managed to get amazing grades while spouting the strangest nonsense, like when he started a petition for only serving desserts in the school cafeteria, or when he tried to get her to give him funding to replace all books with ones made of edible paper. Jasmine's mind became a strange haze when she thought back to that afternoon. It was the last afternoon before her body had started acting up. Almost as if...

Jasmine's eyes shot open. She took a step back.

"You..." she whispered.

It all made sense now. His friends were the first to be caught in this abnormal craze. It wasn't until talking to him that she became psychologically incontinent. David stopped in the middle of his story and looked at her. Jasmine rubbed her temples, trying to focus her mind, trying to remember what they had been talking about in that cleaning cupboard, but her memory failed to work.

"It was you!" she exclaimed, both proud of her mental detective work and scared of the implications. "You did something to me!" David started to look worried. He stepped towards her.

"Whaaat? What are you talking about?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

Jasmine saw through him. She had to tell someone. Jasmine tried to distance herself from David, but he kept coming towards her.

"You're acting strange, Jasmine," David said, his voice now turning darker than it had before.

Jasmine tried to turn around, but before she could, David's hand grabbed her by her upper arm.

"I think you and I should have a little talk," David said. His dumb smile was gone from his face and replaced by a concerned frown. Jasmine opened her mouth to scream, but was interrupted by a blinding flash.

"Ack," she groaned as she turned her face away from the bright light. A buzzing sound filled the air. Was this it? Was this what David would do to people? The buzzing became louder. It started to drown out her thoughts. No. She had to fight it.

Jasmine struggled but David could easily hold her with just one hand. With her painful eyes, she looked at David. His expression hadn't changed. This was insane. Another flash blinded her. With her free hand Jasmine covered her poor eyes. She humming intensified. She started to feel weak. The humming made her drowsy. She had to make it stop. Her free hand moved up towards her ears. She had to drown it out. Another flash came from right in front of her, the bright light shining straight through her closed eye lids. The humming was all around. She couldn't struggle any longer. It was too exhausting. With tears in her eyes she gave David an angry look, before she was lost in an amazing display of blinking lights. She had to fight it. Fight what? She had to fight... fight... She had to...

It took David multiple tries before he could get the struggling girl under control. As he had expected, a less-than-willing patient would be harder to calm down. His recent improvements helped though, and after less than a minute the defiant girl was speechlessly staring at his beautiful golden bit of kit. She had realised he was the one that had been causing her trouble.

Jasmine was a bright girl, he had to give her that. He was planning on helping her today, ending her suffering. It had been going on for long enough and people were starting to get worried. But now she had to go and ruin it. Now he had to think of something. Something that would prevent her from finding out about his therapy. Something to distract her. He considered asking her to join him, like he had with Sue, but Jasmine would never just agree to something like that. Not while she was so defiant. And certainly not given her old-fashioned morals about having fun.

He had to work on that. But first, he needed to make her forget about him.

"Can you hear me, Jasmine?" he asked, and Jasmine confirmed. There was still a look of defiance in her eyes, but she was clearly under the influence of his watch.

"You won't remember this conversation," David tried.  
"Won't I?" Jasmine responded.  
"You won't remember this conversation," David repeated, strictly.  
"I won't remember this conversation," Jasmine repeated.  
"I wasn't the one that changed things," David continued.  
"You changed things..."  
"No, I didn't! I wasn't the one who changed things."  
"You... weren't... the one..." Jasmine struggled. Nearly there.  
"I wasn't the one who changed things," David repeated.

Defiance and anger flared up in Jasmine's eyes, but she kept looking at the watch. She was strong. Stronger than David had expected.  
"I wasn't the one who changed things," David repeated.  
"You weren't the one..." Jasmine said, a tear rolling from her eyes. "You weren't the one who changed things," she finally said.

Despite her blank expression staying the same, her eyes now gave a sad, defeated look. David didn't like making people sad, but he had to do this. The risks would be too great. Just to be sure, David had her repeat the two instructions a few times, until he was certain she'd learned his lesson. Now he could move on.

"When you notice anything strange going on with the others, that's divine intervention," David instructed.  
"Divine intervention..."  
"There's no reason to suspect anyone."  
"No reason to suspect anyone..."  
"Now, you've been good. How about this: you no longer need to pee when someone says the word "God"."  
"I no longer need to pee...," Jasmine said. Her lips formed the slightest of smiles.  
"And you no longer need to drink so much when you've gone to the bathroom," David added.  
"No longer drinking after peeing...," Jasmine repeated, the smile on her face widening.

See, he was going to make her happy. She had received enough punishment and now she wouldn't go telling people about David's master plan. Now it was time to teach her to be happy.

"Do you want to be happy, Jasmine?" David asked.  
"Yes..."  
"Do you want to teach me how to be happy?"  
"Yes."  
"The secret of happiness is love."  
"Love?"  
"Yes, love. Loving the people around you."  
"Loving the people around me..."  
"Now, we're gonna try something, something to make you happy."  
Jasmine nodded.  
"We're gonna teach you to love."  
"To love..."  
"Have you ever had sex?"  
"No!"  
"Why not?"  
"Sinful... sex before marriage..."  
"It's not sinful. It's fun. It makes people happy."  
"But the Bible says..."  
"Trust me. It's fun."  
"It's wrong...," Jasmine answered.

David tried a few times, but couldn't get the idea that sex could be fun to stick, even after he had made so many people happy by promoting it! An idea popped up in his head.

"Let me show you," David said. Still keeping the watch in front of Jasmine, David walked around Jasmine and stood behind her. "Just enjoy this..." he said mischievously as he rubbed his hands across her belly.

Jasmine instinctively twitched because of the sudden skin contact, but didn't say anything. Slowly, sensually, David used his free hand to feel around her belly and sides. He hadn't established a clear line of communication, but based on her breathing and little twitches he managed to find which parts of her pristine body felt the best for her. His hand slid under her shirt and he rubbed along her belly, all the way towards her perky little breasts giving them a soft squeeze before going down again, playing with her belly button before moving downwards, putting his hand underneath her skirt and exploring her warm inner thighs.

Jasmine was still fixated on the watch he held out in front of her. Normally, at this point, he'd be able to drop the watch as his patients would be stuck in this trance for a while, but after Jasmine's attempts to break free, he had to make sure to keep her in this state for as long as possible. "Doesn't this feel good?" David asked.

"Hmm," Jasmine just responded.

He continued, probing between her legs, pinching her hardening nipples. "It feels good to be touched," David whispered into Jasmine's ears.

"I-it feels good," Jasmine responded. David's arm started to hurt a bit from holding the watch, but he had to suffer through this. It was all for a good cause. Slowly, David's hands crept towards the hidden treasure between Jasmine's legs. Jasmine was trembling, breathing quickly, doing her best not to make any sound. David reached the top of her legs, his fingers caressing the soft fabric of her panties.

"You're happy when you feel good," David said.

"I'm happy when I feel good..." Jasmine repeated.

"You want to feel good," David instructed as he moved his hand upwards and slid it down her underwear.

"I-I always want to f-feel good," Jasmine repeated.

David started rubbing the slick, untouched, pristine lips he found in her panties. Now, this was a potential problem. If Jasmine would be too distracted by feeling good, her school work would suffer, and she was doing such a good job.

"You want to feel good, but only... only with boys whose name have an "a" in it," David added.

There. That should filter it down.

"I-I onl-ly w-want to f-feel good w-with boys w-with aaaahn A," Jasmine responded, her voice hindered by David's skilled fingers.

That should make her happy. However, there was still that Bible thing to worry about. Knowing Jasmine, her God-abiding behaviour would only be a test of her strength, making her resist her urges and ending up feeling worse instead. He had to give her a little... incentive.

"You can't control yourself around boys you want to feel good with," David added.

Jasmine's voice was now mostly a collection of moans and pants, but she sounded like she acknowledged what he said.

"You should offer yourself whenever a boy you feel like feeling good with mentions your name," David continued

"W-wha?" Jasmine asked, confused.

"You heard me. You will offer yourself to any boy with an "A" in their name that mentions your name," David whispered over her shoulder. His arm was really starting to hurt now; he should finish up.

Jasmine confirmed his previous line, often interrupting herself with her hot gasps for air as David's nimble fingers were now treating her little clit. He quickly repeated that final line a few times before removing his hand, leaving behind a wet mess in her panties. He adjusted her skirt and walked around her again, taking the watch in his dirty hand. He let his tensed up arm fall along his body, sore from keeping it stretched out for so long.

Jasmine's cheeks were red as a tomato. She was biting her lip, slowly catching her breath. David didn't have the time or the energy to make her finish right now; he had an important meeting with Sue this afternoon. He was sure Jasmine would find a way to satisfy herself.

"Oh, and with every thrust any guy does around you, you forget a verse from the Bible," David quickly added. This should fix her being all goodie-two-shoes and make her more fun.

"I f-forget a verse from the Bible... with every thrust..." Jasmine meekly responded. She sounded a bit scared.

"Trust me, it'll feel good," David added. Jasmine nodded.

David's phone beeped, reminding David that he was already running late for Sue. This had taken up more time than he had hoped. He wished he could have followed Jasmine, watching from a distance how she taught herself to have more fun, but he simply couldn't.

"Thirty seconds after I'm gone, you forget you ever saw me today, alright?" David said. Jasmine confirmed. David quickly closed the watch and ran into the bushes, leaving Jasmine behind.

Jasmine blinked. She was standing in the bushes. What was she doing again? Oh, right, she just came from the bathroom. She noticed a warm, moist sensation between her legs. Oh, fuck. Had she missed the bathroom again? Lucky for her, Jasmine had come prepared. On advice of her parents, she carried an extra pair of panties to school, just for accidents like these. Quickly Jasmine stepped into the thick underbrush, isolating her from anyone that happened to be around, and got changed. When would this end?

With clean underwear, Jasmine jogged back to her spot. She picked up her garbage bag and continued grabbing garbage. The highway was deserted, and her spot was right between two thick rows of bushes. Jasmine's teacher probably should have stopped her from going off all on her own, but since she wasn't a good teacher anyway she just didn't care. Jasmine whistled a little song she learned in church as she removed can after can of Blasto.

After a few minutes, she heard someone call her name. Jasmine turned around. It was Dylan. He was struggling to move through the bushes.

"Jasmine!" he said again. A strange sensation grew inside Jasmine. She shrugged it off.

"What's up, Dylan?" Jasmine asked. After a long struggle, Dylan finally managed to break free from the twigs that were holding him back, only to fall face-first into the ground.

"Oh God fuck!" he said, clutching at his sore face. Jasmine ran over to find out if he was okay. Then it hit her; he had mentioned that one word, that one word that had ruined her life. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst, ready to make another sprint to the dirty outdoor bathroom. But nothing happened. There was no pressure in her bladder. No pain in her stomach. Nothing.

Elated, she opened her eyes. Dylan had sat up.

"What's with the goddamn smile?" he asked. There was indeed a wide smile on Jasmine's face. Again, nothing happened. She was free... Her test was over!

"O-oh it's nothing, sorry," she quickly said, wiping the smile off her face. She dropped the trash bag and sat down next to Dylan, checking his face for cuts and bruises. The other strange feeling hadn't subsided, but for now Jasmine didn't really care about that. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks for your concern, I hope you had a good laugh," Dylan responded, still hurt by her unintentional smile.

"I didn't mean it like–" Jasmine tried to interject, but Dylan cut her off.

"Abbey told me to tell you that he had to go home early. Something about good news from his parents," Dylan said, explaining his presence.

"Oh, thanks for forwarding the message," Jasmine said.

"What the hell are you even doing all the way out here? You're not slacking off are you?" Dylan jested.

"N-no!" she said, but Dylan had already began making fun of her work ethic.

"Jasmine is a slacker, Jasmine is a slacker, Jasmine is a slacker " Dylan sang.

"Ugh," Jasmine said. Something was bothering her. The strange feeling. It was... doing something to her. What was...

"Hey Dylan," Jasmine said. Dylan stopped singing for a second. "Wanna slack off with me?" Jasmine asked. Dylan just looked at her. "What?"

Jasmine crawled towards him on all fours. Somehow, for some reason, Jasmine felt compelled to have some fun. She didn't exactly know what it meant, but she couldn't help herself anyway. Dylan, still sitting on the ground backed away.

"Hey, this isn't one of your stupid pranks is it..." he said. Jasmine's short but intense relationship with Paulo had left her quite a name. Dylan stopped, not able to back away further as his back was now against a tree. Somehow, that only made things better. Jasmine crawled on, now nearly hanging over Dylan. Suddenly, Dylan started blushing like crazy.

"Y-you need to get off," he said, embarrassed. Jasmine wasn't sure why, until she looked down. A bulge had formed inside his pants.

Ugh, disgusting. She had heard from the boys around her that "random" boners were common amongst teenagers, but Jasmine had always doubted that. Maybe it was true, and hormones did make boys' genitals do strange things, but Jasmine didn't believe one word of it.

"You don't know what it's like," she was always told, but she was sure that if someone wasn't thinking impure thoughts, they wouldn't get aroused.

Speaking of arousal, Jasmine wasn't being all that pure herself. She wasn't exactly sure what she was doing right now, other than that it was fun, but her panties were starting to moisten once again. This time it wasn't pee that had moistened them; she recognised the warm sensation from that one time (only once!) that she had looked at a picture of Paulo, filling her mind with ideas the Lord would never approve of.

"Jasmine..." Dylan stammered. She looked up, her disgusting feelings only worsening. The boy looked like he could sink through the floor.

"J-Jasmine!" he said again. Something clicked inside of her.

"Wanna do it?" her mouth formed. Jasmine wasn't sure why she had said that. She couldn't mean do anything like that. Sex was something sacred, something you were only allowed to do with the man you married. She was disgusting, a failure in the eyes of the lord.

"R-really?" Dylan stuttered. No! This was wrong! This was...

Jasmine strayed further from the light as she pulled her skirt and panties down in a single, slow movement, her wetness exposed to the chilly outside air. With a little effort, Jasmine put the articles of clothing next to her and sat down on Dylan's bulge. Through his pants, his pulsating erection brushed against her thighs. Jasmine felt her juices flowing, going against all she stood for. Somehow, for some reason, she had great fun. She knew she shouldn't had. She should be running towards church, repenting for her sins, but she couldn't keep her body under control.

The guy below her pulled down his pants, revealing to her that he too was enjoying her sins. With one quick movement Jasmine pushed her moist vulva against his tip. She looked him in the eyes and gave him a smile. Inside, she felt awful regret already, but knowing it was wrong, only made it right. With his hand, Dylan guided his cock upwards.

"H-here we go," Jasmine said as she pushed her thighs downwards, taking in the small rod of meat. A sharp stinging sensation ripped through her as he punctured her holy seal, but the pain already started to fade as soon as the sensation of having his cock inside her reached her brain. She looked down; Dylan looked excited, scared, flustered, but also happy. With a smile, she moved a bit back and forth. The rubbing sensation felt better than anything she remembered feeling before, and her partner in crime seemed to enjoy it as well. Dylan jerked his pelvis up, thrusting into her. Aside from the short wave of pleasure he sent through her, Jasmine experienced a slight numb feeling in the back of her head. She gasped out of surprise. This only seemed to encourage Dylan, who repeated his motion. The pleasure and strange sensations got a hold of Jasmine, who decided to move herself up and down as Dylan pushed into her.

Jasmine felt amazing. She never had expected sex to feel this good. She still felt sorrow for breaking her sacred vows, but there was nothing she could do to undo the damage she had done. For now, the best thing was probably to enjoy this while she still could. And enjoy it she did. Holding herself upright with one hand against the bark of the tree Dylan sat against, she rubbed across her shirt, groping her chest, intensifying every movement. She felt Dylans fingers dig into her legs. Inside her, the culmination of sins grew stronger, strengthened by every jerk, twitch and thrust she did. It wasn't long before she could no longer contain herself. She let her sins go free, releasing all control, allowing herself to be taken. The sensation was unlike any other. It was as if all the worries, all the troubles, all the repressed feelings were released in one blast of ecstasy. As her entire body twitched, her inner folds clutched together and with one long, sustained moan, she rode this feeling to an end. Just before the incredible sensation faded, Dylan pushed her upwards, removing her from his pole. With a gnarl his fingers dug deep into her, almost painfully so. Jasmine felt something hot spray across her legs and land on the back of her shirt. It took her a moment to realise Dylan had released his devilish seed. Jasmine got off of the young man and sat down next to him, leaning against the tree.

Panting, the two sat there for a minute, before a flustered Dylan pulled up his pants and stood up.

"I, uh, gotta go, so, uh, talk to you later," he quickly said, breaking the awkward but pleasurable silence. He dashed off into the woods, forgetting the bag of trash he had been collecting that afternoon. Jasmine felt elated, despite having just given in to her sins. Her mind was still a bit cloudy, as if something important had just disappeared, but Jasmine assumed that was just how sex worked. Every single wild story, rumour and suggestion about any unsavoury behaviour suddenly just made sense. Jasmine felt a happiness she had never felt before.

"Hey," a voice said. It came from the bushes to the right of her.

"Dylan?" Jasmine asked.

"What? Dylan? No, it's me," the voice said. After some rustling noises it became clear that it wasn't Dylan that came through the bushes, but his fat friend, Alfred.

"Oh hey," he said, "I was looking for Dylan. Do you know where he went?"

Without saying anything, Jasmine pointed in the direction Dylan had ran off to. She tried her best not to make the mess between her legs visible to the guy that just ran into her.

"Oh, thanks Jasmine," Alfred said, "I'll just..." He stopped when he noticed Jasmine's skirt and underwear next to her. Jasmine felt the strange feeling come back.

"Everything alright, Jasmine?" Alfred asked. Jasmine smiled, but inside she was fighting. Desperately trying to stop what was coming next. To no avail; the feeling inside her was stronger than her tired mind. She opened her legs.

"Wanna have a go?" she asked, her voice more sultry and disgusting than she had ever expected from herself.

"Wha– what?" the confused boy asked. Jasmine's fingers rubbed across her lower lips, still slick from her experience with Dylan. She felt a good tingle from her own fingers, but she needed something better.

No! She didn't! This was bad! What was she doing?

Alfred came over, looking a bit worried. "Everything alright, Jasmine?" he asked again. Unable to control her treacherous hands, Jasmine took off her shirt, revealing the mounds on her chest and their rock-hard tips.

"Better than ever," she said, "you up for some fun or what?"

Unlike Dylan, Alfred wasn't as quick to take her up on her offer. This irked Jasmine to no end. However, after she just started rubbing herself in front of him, Alfred started to understand that she wasn't joking. The smell of her own lubricant filled her nose. It was mixed with a slight hint of blood, but that was to be expected.

"A-alright," Alfred said, having watched her play with herself, "b-but it's not like I love you or anything..."

Jasmine smiled. "Just for fun," she said, between her lustful panting.

"I'll just..." Alfred said, as he looked around to check if anybody could possibly see them, and pulled down his pants. Her inexperienced, less-than-amazing self-pleasuring seemed to have done more for Alfred than it had for her. Alfred climbed on top of her, hovering inches above Jasmine's sensitive skin.

"Do I just..." he asked, not sure how to continue. Jasmine wrapper her hands around him.

"Just put it in..." she sighed before pulling his head towards hers, giving him a kiss sloppier than anything she hadever seen on her favourite soap opera. Alfred took the hint and guided himself to her slick labia. His lower head brushed against her slick folds. He had some trouble pinpointing the exact location of her entrance.

Jasmine longingly waited for him to find it, and as soon as he did, he pushed himself inside in one rough movement. The painful sensation of her sensitive folds being forced open like that knocked the air out of Jasmine.

"Sorry sorry! Should I stop?" Alfred asked, clearly not intending to hurt her. Jasmine regained her breath and shook her head.

"J-just be careful," she said. She had given up on fighting the urge to throw him off of her and run away. No, there was no going back now; she was doing this. She'd have plenty of time to repent in church that Sunday. For now, she just enjoyed herself.

Alfred did as he was told and slowly started moving his hips back and forth. A familiar rush of pleasure mixed with numbness in her mind returned. Jasmine wrapped her legs around Alfred's and pulled him close. She had always disliked Dylan and Alfred. Their childish behaviour reminded her of Paulo, and not in a good way. However, this wasn't about them. This was about having fun. For now, Jasmine didn't really care who she was having fun with. She just wanted to enjoy herself.

And enjoy herself she did. Her body was still recovering from what she had assumed to be her very first orgasm, but nonetheless the pleasure and joy flowed freely inside of her. Alfred had quite a lot of stamina, rhythmically thrusting his rock-hard cock down her warm wetness. She was panting, almost moaning, focused entirely on making this afternoon as good as possible. It turned out both of them were a bit too focused, as they only noticed their classmate Steve standing almost next to them when he started yelling.

"W-what are you doing?" he cried in disbelief. Alfred stopped thrusting and sat up, his cock still inside of Jasmine. The girl felt her heart pounding in her chest. She had been caught having intercourse by Steve. Although it was true that this was the second guy she had inside her that day, being caught by Steve posed a problem. You see, Steve was her rival for treasurer and he surely would use this information against her; Jasmine had an idea to make him shut up though. It disgusted the last bit of conscience that still lingered inside of her head, but she couldn't deny that she was eager to try it.

"W-wanna join in on the fun?" Jasmine asked with an awkward smile.

"What?" Alfred and Steve said in unison. Jasmine opened her mouth wide and rolled her tongue around.

"Get over here, big boy," she said. She had stolen this move from a scene in one of the movies she had seen with Paulo way back when. Back then it was a new level of awkward, as she and Paulo never did anything more than hugging and kissing, but now, it came in quite handy. With her legs, she pulled Alfred close to her, urging him to keep going. Jasmine signalled Steve to come closer. Alfred wasn't quite listening to her so again she pulled her legs together, basically forcing him to make one of his delicious thrusts.

He looked a bit confused at her, but Jasmine was focused on only one thing. She wanted to keep this party going. Steve came closer, kneeling in front of her, his face now as red as Jasmine's and Alfred's. Jasmine clumsily pulled down Steve's pants as Alfred started to resume his pounding. Steve got the message and pulled out his flaccid dick. Alfred moved himself as far back as he could, trying to stay as far away from the second man's genitals as possible.

This gave Steve some room. Jasmine pulled on his leg, and with some difficult non-verbal communication, since that was the best she could do while her lower body was being pounded, she managed to get Steve to sit on top of her chest. Jasmine again opened her wide. Steve's flaccid cock wasn't as flaccid any longer. Jasmine wrapped her lips around his tip and started bobbing her head.

Now, in the movies, whenever a sex scene had come up, Jasmine had always tried to look away or not pay any attention. Perhaps she shouldn't have, because she probably missed the part of the sex scene where the girl nearly puked from the fowl taste and stench of the man's dick. She knew it made guys feel good to put their genitals into a woman's mouth, but she never expected cock to taste this bad. Jasmine prayed it was just hormones and sweat having built up inside the hormonal teenager's body.

Ha. Pray. That was a good one. No, she could forget about praying now. God would never want to hear from her again.

Impatient, Steven started thrusting his hips back and forth a bit. On her lower end, Alfred was holding her up by her ass, pulling on her to thrust as hard as he could. Jasmine felt the sinful pleasure building up inside her once again. Although Jasmine felt no particular pleasure from having Steve's cock down her throat, the numbing in her mind did intensify with the addition of another guy. Jasmine concluded that therefore she must be doing something right.

So, the three went at it. Jasmine's moans were muffled by the slab of meat down her throat, but even still, just the slick noises and twitching movements she made should have made it clear that she was enjoying herself. The huffs and grunts of the two guys made it obvious that she wasn't the only one.

Jasmine, always one to try out new things, found out that when she made a certain movement with her tongue, Steve would clench up. Based on this interesting piece of feedback, Jasmine repeated the motion a few times. She had seemingly struck gold, as Steve's breathing became irregular and his grunts became louder. Like her, he was starting to twitch.

Suddenly, a thick wave of slime hit the back of Jasmine's throat. Jasmine pulled her head back in surprise. A more ropes of warm goo launched from Steve's dick, ending up all over her face and chest. Jasmine coughed, spitting out the substance that had ended in her mouth. Although it didn't taste very bad, in fact, she kind of enjoyed the taste, the surprise of it all activated her gag reflex. While this played out, Steve had the dumbest expression on his face while his entire body clenched and twitched. Satisfied, Steve stepped off.

"Sorry about that," he apologised, catching his breath. Jasmine's throat was now free again, and although she'd prefer to talk, the continuous jolts of pleasure that her vagina was sending down her spine made it difficult not to gasp and moan.

Instead, she just winked, and kept it at a simple "A-aahny time."

With that, Steve awkwardly scurried off, leaving only her and Alfred behind, just like when they started. To her disappointment, it was Alfred who climaxed first, despite him doing his best to keep going for as long as possible.

He pulled himself out and sent the contents of his swollen balls flying across Jasmine's belly and chest, leaving warm, moist stains in her white fur. Spent, Alfred fell back on his knees, panting. Jasmine let go of his legs, letting her ass softly fall down on the wet grass.

"T-that was amazing," Alfred uttered.

"Y-you too," Jasmine responded between her gasps for air. It was amazing. She had never felt as good in her life as she had felt that afternoon.

"I, uh, gotta go, uh, pick up trash," Alfred said, excusing himself. He quickly stood up and gathered his belongings. "See you in the school bus?" he asked, just before setting off.

"Sure, see you in the school bus," Jasmine said with a near hoarse voice. Deep down she felt like she had done something she shouldn't do. She knew there was something in the Bible about doing stuff like this, but she couldn't really come up with the exact phrase. She'd have to check the holy book when she came home.

No matter. For now she felt content. She just rested against the nice tree behind her. It was probably nothing. No, Jasmine should just enjoy the rest of the school day...

"Do we need this stuff?" Sue asked, handing David a bottle of lube.

"You be the judge of that," David responded.

Sue had taken David to the drug store to stock up on... supplies. She wanted to spend more time with David. Although it was true that she usually spend the entire school day by his side, she wanted to spend more time with him nonetheless. It was probably for the sex. Yeah, that must be it. Being around David was such a turn-on for her, she was starting to get addicted. There was nothing going on between them; just two friends enjoying a healthy dose of sexual intercourse every once in a while. Sue was carrying a basket filled with tampons, birth control pills and toys.

Yes, toys. There was a reason she wanted to go to this particular drug store and not the one at the mall they usually got their stuff from. Sue was ready to spice things up. David felt a bit reluctant, seemingly not a big fan of some of her ideas: although Sue imagined it would be fun to try some butt stuff, David was quite clear in that he didn't appreciate having things shoved inside him.

"Imagine how I feel" Sue had said, but David pointed out that she in fact loved getting things shoved inside of her. And she couldn't deny that.

Sue and David walked to the register. The cashier was helping another customer.

"Is that, uh, all?" the cashier asked. Sue was terrified when she realised they had run into Jasmine. She had always made sure to hide the nature of her friendship with David from everyone she knew. Well, except for Amaya, but they were besties. However, when Sue saw what the girl in front of them was buying, she had a feeling Jasmine wouldn't be saying anything to anyone. Jasmine was buying a year's worth of condoms.

With an awkward smile, Jasmine finished the transaction. That was when she noticed Sue and David.

"Eep," she shrieked in surprise, "uh, hi guys," she said, twirling her hair.

"Hi Jasmine! How are you?" David asked excitedly.

"I, uh, I'm doing fine," Jasmine said.

"That's great Jasmine! Hope you have a wonderful day!" David said as Jasmine quickly gathered her supplies. Avoiding eye contact with Sue, Jasmine quickly walked out of the store.

When the cashier noticed the supplies Sue was carrying, he quickly went through their order, mumbling something about "kids these days" while he rounded up a total. David paid for Sue's stuff, like he had been for a while, and the two set off. David had been making a lot of money lately, something about a side job for the government, and Sue didn't remember paying for anything while she had been around him. That had nothing to do with the sex though! She wasn't a hooker. Oh god, imagine what people would say when they found out. She had to be more careful.

When David and Sue stepped out of the store, they heard a soft "psst" coming from the alley behind the drug store. David and Sue gave each other a puzzled look and against their better judgement, they walked into the alley. Sue held on to David's strong arm. It made her feel safe. Just because of the alley though! Yeah, she'd never want to hold on to him if they weren't in some kind of sketchy place. Really!

"There you are," Jasmine said when the two finally reached the end of the dark alleyway.

"What's up Jasmine?" David asked. Jasmine didn't say anything, but with a dancing motion she dropped her skirt right in front of them. Sue took a step back, surprised at the sudden lack of morals.

"J-Jasmine?" she asked. Jasmine looked down, an embarrassed smile appearing on her face.

"Are you up for some fun, David?" she asked softly as she groped her own breasts. David nodded.

"I'm always ready to have fun!" he exclaimed loudly.

"David!" Sue stammered. What was he doing? This wasn't right. He was supposed to be with her! He had promised they would do some shopping together. She had him to herself. It wasn't fair!

Jasmine grabbed David and guided him to the ground.

"Going down!" David yelled. He was now on lying on his back. Jasmine sat next to him on his knees and handed him a condom.

"Oooooh," David said. Sue watched from a distance how Jasmine rubbed along David's shaft, inflating his delicious pleasure craft. David slid on the condom, but as his mast grew to full length, he actually tore through the latex.

"Oh well," David said, "not like anything can go wrong between us, right?" Jasmine hesitated for a second, but gave in to her instincts. As if Sue wasn't even there, Jasmine climbed on top of David.

Sue felt disgust for the girl. She couldn't just go up to David and use him for her pleasure! Who did she think she was? Sue smiled as Jasmine struggled to take David's humongous shaft. Good. She should feel some pain. She deserved it. However, after the initial stretching Sue was all too familiar with, Jasmine didn't have a lot of problems taking him. She must be pretty loose to take David like that.

"Slut," Sue mumbled. Didn't even look at her; she started bouncing up and down on David's cock like some kind of amateur. God, David would never like doing it with her. She could probably show her how it was done, but this stuff was meant only for Sue and David to enjoy. For a minute or so, Sue watched Jasmine pleasure David. Jasmine tried to hide it, but she had clearly underestimated how difficult it was to take him. Sue moved over towards the two.

"Let me join in on the fun," she said, barely hiding the anger and jealousy she felt for Jasmine. Jealousy? No, that wasn't right. She had nothing to be jealous about. It was disgust. Disgust about how slutty Jasmine turned out to be. Yeah. That had to be it.

Sue stood in front of Jasmine, put her legs apart and pulled Jasmine's face against her crotch.

"Lick it," she commanded. Jasmine didn't say anything as she tried to push herself away from Sue, but she gave up the struggle after a second, probably tired from taking David. Jasmine's tongue brushed against Sue's genitalia. Jasmine wasn't exactly a master of giving oral. In fact, it felt like Jasmine had never even looked at what she was carrying with her down there. But the fact that Sue was making the little slut pleasure her covered for her lack of experience.

"Yeah, like that, you slut," Sue commented. Jasmine didn't respond to Sue's insult. It wasn't like Sue to be angry like this. She wasn't one to call people names, especially not related to their sexual habits. But this was an exception. This time, she needed to teach the girl as lesson.

"Go on, whore, use your fingers," she commanded. Jasmine did as she was told, all the while still bouncing up and down on David's lap. Sue's fingers rummaged through the girl's hair, making a mess of her carefully put-together hairdo. That'll teach her. "Hnnng," Jasmine moaned. Her fingers dug into Sue after having a bit of trouble finding a place to stick them in. It gave Sue some kind of sick pleasure to see Jasmine struggle to do as Sue told her. That'll teach her for taking David from her.

Just by the rush of power combined with the desire that had been culminating throughout the day, Sue was starting to prepare for release. However, before she could, Jasmine suddenly moaned into the wet fur between her legs. Still holding Jasmine's head, Sue noticed Jasmine was twitching and spasming like crazy. Heh. Pathetic.

"Keep going, bitch," Sue commanded, aggressively pulling Jasmine into herself. Jasmine did as she was told, despite the fact that she was riding through what Sue assumed to be the heaviest orgasm in her entire life.

"Good girl," she commented as Jasmine's fingers continued their clumsy assault on her folds. Struggling to regain her breath, Jasmine tried to pull away her mouth, but Sue wasn't done yet. Her arms strengthened by the mix of adrenaline and disgusting pleasure, Sue held Jasmine exactly where Sue wanted her to be. Jasmine's struggle only made the power rush better. The angry feeling of punishing the girl for her unsavoury behaviour was what sent Sue over the edge. She squirted her lube all over the poor girl's face as she held her into her crotch during the entirety of her, in her opinion, well-deserved orgasm. Jasmine sputtered a bit, but gave in to her fate of being Sue's toy for just a little longer.

When Sue was finally finished, she let go of Jasmine, who pulled away from Sue's firm hands and coughed. When Sue saw Jasmine's face slathered in her lubricants, she felt proud of herself. That'll make her think twice before taking another shot at David. Sue then looked down. While she and Jasmine had been finishing themselves off, David had used his hands to pull Jasmine up and down like the little toy she was. However, Sue recognised the expression on David's face. He was close. He probably had been pent up with desire all day, just like her, for him to almost finish into the amateur wrapped around his cock right now. Sue was having none of that.

Quickly, Sue pulled Jasmine off of David's cock. Both Jasmine and David gave her a disappointed, and in Jasmine's case, angry look, before Sue lowered herself and wrapped her lips around David's massive dong. Like she had done yesterday in the school bathroom, she moved his length into her mouth as far as it would go, pushing the tip down her throat. She had experimented doing this move using a latex dildo she had bought, just to please David, so she knew exactly when and how to breath.

It took her mere seconds to bring David to an orgasm, thankfully guzzling down the thick load he was sending into her mouth. When David's manhood started to deflate, she gave Jasmine an angry look.

This one is mine, she gestured at Jasmine, who was still recovering from what she had just done. Based on her expression, Sue concluded that Jasmine got the message, and she seemed a little impressed at Sue's handywork based on her raised eyebrows. Yeah, Sue was nothing like this rookie.

"Thanks girls," David said. Sue wiped the cum off her lips.

"Wanna go home and play video games?" Sue asked David.

"Yeah, good idea!" David responded. Excited, David jumped up and pulled Sue along. "See you later, Jasmine!" he said as he left the small girl in the alley.

Jasmine just sat there. Although it felt great to have David inside of her, she also felt terrible about it. Sue had made it more than clear that David was hers, and she just took him from her. Jasmine wholly agreed with the punishment Sue had given her. In fact, Jasmine kind of liked being bossed around like that. There was something familiar about being told what to do and not being able to do anything about it. Something calming. It felt great! She had to try this out some time, look around for people who were willing to have her do as they told and not accept no for an answer. Of course, there was probably something in that one book, you know, the churchy one, about doing stuff like that. Wasn't there? Jasmine couldn't remember. It didn't really matter either. No, Jasmine had learned something way more important today. She had learned to have fun.

The next couple of weeks, David learned from rumours that Jasmine was making quite a name for herself. She had the widest smile he had ever seen, even wider than Sue's after they finished one of their meetings. Jasmine was popular not only with the students but also with the teachers. There were rumours about Mr. Gruber shouting and giving orders while being in a room with her, before Jasmine walked out with a slight waggle and a satisfied grin. The only people that didn't see Jasmine's amazing smile were the people in her church. She had stopped going. Whenever people asked her why, she said she didn't even remember why she got into that church stuff anyway. David had done good. Jasmine was happy.


	15. All good things

Sue was thinking. She had been doing a lot of that lately. Right now, she was sitting beneath David's desk, sucking off his delicious dick as he finished up on his homework. Sue was happy to do anything for David. And that was strange. You see, when she started "hanging out" with David, it was to satisfy her urges. But now she was casually sucking him off, even though she wasn't feeling all that horny. They had been doing homework together in David's room. However, Sue had lied to David when she said she still had a lot of work to do. She was almost done. However, for some reason, she felt like spending time with him.

Sue choked as David's massive tip hit the back of her throat a little too hard.

"You alright?" David asked from above the desk.

"Hmm," Sue responded, continuing on servicing him.

David had always been kind of a loser in her eyes, hanging out with Paulo (of all people), playing his dumb games, yelling random stuff like a toddler. However, during the past few weeks, David had warmed to her. It turned out that David was actually quite smart. He just liked to have fun, he wasn't ashamed of saying what he thought; Sue admired that about him. When you understood his reasoning, what seemed like dumb jokes and exclamations were actually very funny. Then, of course, there was his physique. Sue wasn't like the typical girl, falling for every guy that showed his abs, but with David, something was different. Sue had tried to deny it. She had tried to explain to herself every little thing she did or felt for him. But she couldn't get around it any longer.

Sue was in love with David.

The truth hit her like a truck. Her heart skipped a beat. She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She was in love! With David! "Hng mm nng wmnn wmth hnn!" she yelled, forgetting for a second that she had David's throbbing erection down her throat.

"What was that?" David asked. Oh, right. Sue better finish him off first before telling him. She started using a new technique she had learned from the internet. Yeah, she watched porn, no big deal. That's normal. Right?

Suddenly, disappointment hit her. What if he didn't feel the same way about her? Well, she was sure she could get him to at least try dating for a bit. Even if it was just for the free food in a restaurant. Keeping him to herself might be a challenge, given the openness of their relationship but... she just had to try. Sue felt all giddy when she thought about dating him. The idea of sitting in front of him, talking to him, kissing him, it suddenly all felt so exhilarating.

Sue moved her tongue across David's tip, and like clockwork, this sent him over the edge. Sue sat back and basked in the waves of thick cum that he sent all over her face. When he was done, she gathered some of the goo in her hand and played with it a little, before gulping it down.

"T-thanks, Sue, you're the best," David said, panting. Sue climbed up from underneath his desk and sat down next to him. She looked into his eyes, his deep, brown eyes, allowing herself to get lost in them. It was like her crush on McCain all over again, but this time it was even more special. Sue couldn't help but giggle like a little girl when she thought about kissing him.

"Want something to wipe off the cum?" David helpfully suggested. Ripped out of her trance, Sue nodded. David handed him a paper towel he kept ready. She had to tell him. He was right there. He was probably very calm right now. This was the exact right moment.

"D-David," Sue began.

David listened to Sue. She explained to him how she felt. How she liked being around him. How she thought he was cute, funny, smart, all those things. In the end, she closed with those fateful final words.

"David," she said, "I love you."

David didn't know how to respond. He had fun with Susie girl alright, but did he love her? He didn't remember loving her. No, they just had fun. When David didn't respond, Sue's hopeful expression turned sour.

"Y-you don't love me, do you?" she said, disappointed. A single tear flowed down her cheek. David couldn't bear to see her like that. But the simple fact was: he didn't love her. He closed his eyes, tried his best, but couldn't find any feeling for her except for friendship and respect. Sue ran out of the room. David heard her lock the bathroom. She started to sob.

What had he done? By not being there for her, he had made Sue sad. She had been so happy around him, how could he take that away from her? He couldn't take her love away from him, couldn't he? Well, technically he could. But she looked so happy when she smiled at him. Of course, now it became clear why she had been so mean to Jasmine. And why she gave every girl that talked to him the stink eye. The rumours about him and Sue were only half true in the end.

David knew what he had to do. He grabbed his watch. There was only one way out of this. No matter how much it would hurt him. He took his watch. He turned the dials up to maximum. Turned off the safety. He didn't know if this was going to be painful. If this was going to hurt at all. If this was going to ruin everything he had done so far. But he had to; there was no other way out. He had to make Sue happy again.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he walked over. He stopped in front of the bathroom.

"Sue?" he asked, with a broken voice.

"J-just go away!" Sue responded from the other side. With his fingernails, David undid the lock on the door. He pulled it open, but with a surprising amount of strength, Sue slammed it shut again, the lock back on. David looked into the mirror in front of him, stuck to the outside of the bathroom door. He was more than strong enough to force the door open. He grabbed his watch. Prepared it for opening. Took one last sigh.

"Here we go," he said to himself.

"What are you doing?" Sue's muffled voice came from the other side, just before he did it.

FLASH

A loud humming filled the entire house. The watch was using so much power that it started to heat up a little. It had to use a lot of power. It had to do its job right. David started his instructions.

"You love Sue," he whispered to his image in the mirror.

"You want to marry Sue," he said, intensifying his own command. He didn't want to change. But he had to. He simply had to. He had to make everyone happy. In the end, he had not thought this through. He felt something happen in his brain: something shifted.

"You want to make Sue the happiest girl in the world," he told himself. He listened to his own voice. It filled him. It completed him. So this was what it was like. With the safeties off, he himself could finally experience what everyone he helped had experienced. On the other end of the door, Sue softly sobbed. She sounded confused. The lights on the watch died and so did the humming. The watch had run out of batteries. David would have to inspect it, make sure the power surge hadn't broken anything. After a calming moment of bliss, David returned to normal. Normal, except for one thing.

With all the power he could muster, David ripped open the door. A bit too much power, actually, as the door came out of its hinges and flew through the hallway.

"Oops," David said, looking over his shoulder as the wooden door made a hole in the wall several feet behind him. Inside the bathroom, Sue sat on the toilet seat. Through her tears, she looked scared at the monstrous force that had just ripped a locked door from its hinges. David didn't have time for any pleasantries. He jumped in and wrapped his hands around Sue.

"W-wha" Sue stammered as David pulled her close, the smell of her hair (and some strands of his cum) filled his nostrils.

"I love you too, Sue," he said, "I want to make you the happiest girl on earth."

With that, David felt he had finally completed his mission. All of his friends were now happy. After the best night out he had ever experienced, David put his watch in his closet and locked it shut. He'd probably replace the batteries later. Right now, there was a cute girl waiting for him on his bed, not only ready for sex, but eager to make love like never before.


	16. Epilogue

Just the next day, David and Sue announced to their friends that they were together. Everybody rolled their eyes. David and Sue's "stress relief" had turned into passionate love-making, bringing the two closer than they ever were. But it wasn't just that; they spent every waking hour together, except for the times that Sue needed some space or wanted to hang out with Amaya. David always missed her when she was gone, but he wanted the love of his life to be happy. David would do anything for Sue. Sue would do anything for David. Together, the two were in heaven.

When Abbey had some... experience with Jasmine, Jasmine let it slip that her friend had a thing for Abbey. Although Abbey was still a bit sad about leaving Daisy, he had to accept it and move on. It turned out that Jasmine's friend, who was once considered the most... forward member of their friend group, had focused her attention solely on Abbey. The two started dating, and by the end of the year they still were.

Jasmine, of course, couldn't just commit to one guy or girl, she was having too much fun. She wasn't bothered by gender, age or looks; all she cared about in her partners was having fun. And fun she had, oh yes. In fact, Jasmine ended up running through her year's supply of condoms in a month. However, still a smart, good girl, she decided to split the costs for condoms fairly between her and her partners, while also dropping most of her extracurricular activities to get a side job. Her parents, who she had hidden her new hobby from, applauded her for being so adult about it, praising her for finding a job and acting so adult. Jasmine felt like they would take away the fun if they ever found out, so she never told them.

Sandy had painstakingly been working in the adult movie industry. It turned out that her young, pristine body was quite a hit with certain viewers. She still wanted to make things up with Maishul, despite him having found someone else already, but for now, her career was more important. She was sure she'd run into him one day once she had put herself in a place where she no longer needed to worry about what jobs to take.

Lucy and Mike were amazing together. Once Lucy's abrasive behaviour was gone, Mike fell in love with the sensitive, sweet, dependent girl all over again, like he had when they were little. Lucy, now no longer having to keep her guard up around him, gave herself to him wholly. He would help her become more independent, become stronger. That turned out to be a smart choice, since one day they discovered they had been, uh, blessed with a little miracle. It was the cause of quite a bit of debate and struggle, but after sitting down with David and having a good talk, Lucy and Mike decided to keep the baby. The talk and their decision had strengthened their love for each other, and together they fought through the masses of people condemning their behaviour, blaming them for not keeping their hormones under control. Mike and Lucy didn't care; they had each other.

Paulo's grades were rising with every passing hour. Teachers later learned that he had been tutored by Daisy, who had taken a special interest in him. In return, Paulo had taught Daisy to be more confident about herself. Paulo seemingly wasn't concerned with her less-than-stellar body shape or messy curls. After finally realising that looks weren't as important after all, she stopped worrying and started living. With his new grades, Paulo now had a bright future ahead of him. Daisy was enjoying her life a lot more. Together with their friends, Paulo and Daisy made every day a wonderful experience.

Rachel ended up getting together with Jordan. Having some restraint turned out to work out in her favour, as she went a little quick for Jordan at first but learned to pace herself. Their relationship was something between "lovers" and "friends with benefits". They themselves didn't know what the two of them were exactly, but they liked what they had and kept it as long as they could.

Abbey's foster parents were blessed with a wonderful baby boy. Molly was very curious how exactly this had happened, but Kevin and Janet couldn't really explain it to her in detail. It's not like she was old enough to know the implications of having a sperm donor anyway. Both Abbey and Molly were excited for the little addition to their family, always having wanted a little brother or sister to take care of.

Jess and Madison lived their lives like always. They were a bit surprised to find out that Katie and Stacy had started dating. However, their relationship was only short-lived since in the end Stacy didn't have any real attraction to Katie other than her body. Stacy continued her quest for love, even though she had missed the chance of dating Michael when he got free, this time searching for more than just boys. She had also taken a keen interest in the poems by Sappho, for no reason whatsoever.

By the end of the school year, Roseville High was a happier, more joyful place. Plenty of drama still happened, as with every high school, but it wasn't as bad as it had been before.

~ fin ~


End file.
